King of Savior
by Ren Akatsuki
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang manusia yang mendapatkan sebuah eksistensi raja penyelamat. Dengan tekad dan semangat yang diwarisi dari orang tuanya, dirinya harus membasmi para makhluk jahat yang mengancam dunia. Dengan berbekal kekuatan dan juga... Cinta.
1. Chapter 1

**King of Savior**

**Disclaimer: **** Naruto And Highscool DxD**

**Rating : M**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda biasa yang berprofesi seorang pelajar. Suatu hari Mimpinya untuk bisa hidup tenang harus berantakan karena datangnya dewa-dewa jahat. Hal itu membangkitkan kekuatan istimewa yang ada di tubuhnya dan diapun menjadi seorang manusia pertama yang berhasil membunuh dewa. Warn inside. Godlike and harem.**

**.**

Hei semuanya. Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku seorang pelajar di sekolah campuran, akademi kuoh. Makanan kesukaanku, tentu saja ramen. Aku tinggal dengan kakekku Namikaze Jiraya, dan adik kembarku Namikaze Naruko. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku lahir.

Di sekolah, aku termasuk ke dalam anak-anak yang berprestasi. Nilai yang kudapat selalu diatas Sembilan. Hampir semua mata pelajaran aku kuasai. Namun satu yang pasti, aku ingin sekali mengencani para gadis-gadis cantik di sekolah ini seperti Rias-senpai atau Akeno-senpai. Tapi saat aku bertatap muka dengan mereka berdua, mereka selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku. Entah apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku ini hingga mereka berdua seperti itu.

Semuanya berjalan normal, sampai suatu hari. Hidupku berubah drastis. Hari dimana aku untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan seorang dewa. Bukan pertemuan yang menyenangkan karena pertemuan itu harus diisi dengan pertarungan hidup mati.

Pada saat itu yang aku pikirkan hanyalah kabur sejauh-jauhnya. Namun itu adalah hal yang sia-sia saja saat engkau berhadapan dengan seorang dewa. Apalagi dia adalah dewa perang. Dia bisa saja melenyapkanku dengan mudah jika ia mau. Tapi aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa dia menyerangku.

Pada saat aku berada di ambang kematianku, sebuah keajaiban datang. Jimat pemberian kakekku yang berbentuk kalung itu bersinar terang saat orang itu menusukan pedang emasnya ke tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena tiba-tiba saja pedang emas yang menusuk perutku itu bisa berpindah ke tanganku tanpa kusadari.

Saat itu tubuhku serasa berisi kekuatan yang luar biasa kuat. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum. Sebuah pengetahuan tentang pertarungan mengalir ke otakku. Tubuhku merespon dengan menyerang balik dewa itu. Gerakan-gerakan yang aku lakukan juga diluar kepalaku. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang.

Pada saat itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah. Aku berhasil membunuh seorang dewa. Seorang manusia yang bisa membunuh dewa jahat. Itulah aku. Dan dewa yang kubunuh itu adalah dewa perang kuno dari Persia, Verethragna.

Kupikir semua itu hanya mimpi karena setelah aku membunuh dewa itu, aku tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Namun itu ternyata bukanlah mimpi. Aku mengetahuinya setelah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Kecepatan dan ketahanan tubuhku bagaikan monster. Dan ternyata seluruh kesaktian dari Verethragna yang aku bunuh berpindah ke tubuhku.

Itu semua adalah kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu. Kini aku menjalani hari-hariku menjadi seorang pembunuh dewa-dewa jahat dan sesat. Jika dihitung, total jumlah dewa jahat yang pernah aku bunuh sampai sekarang adalah sampai pada angka seratus. Tentu saja semua kesaktian dari dewa yang aku bunuh berpindah kepadaku. Mungkin Mencuri adalah kata yang lebih tepat untuk mengungkapkannya.

Akhir-akhir ini aku juga mengetahui adanya makhluk gaib lain selain para dewa dewi seperti malaikat, siluman, dan iblis. Kupikir mereka itu hanya semacam kepercayaan saja karena aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Selain itu, aku juga tidak terlalu mendalami tentang agama dan religi.

Pertemuan pertamaku dengan para malaikat juga kurang mengenakan. Pada saat itu, aku sedang berkeliling dunia untuk membasmi para dewa sesat. Tentu saja dengan kekuatanku bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk berpindah kemanapun dalam waktu sekejap. Di sebuah kota yang tengah ditelah kegelapan, aku melihat seorang gadis yang tengah dikepung oleh empat orang bersayap.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menyerang keempat orang itu yang saat itu aku anggap sebagai dewa sesat. Mereka semua sangat tangguh. Butuh waktu sehari penuh untuk menjatuhkan tiga dari empat orang itu. Satu orang yang masih bertahan mencoba berdiskusi denganku. Karena aku juga lelah, aku akhirnya mendengarkan penjelasan dari orang itu.

Aku sungguh menyesal karena mereka semua yang kuserang adalah para malaikat. Keempatnya adalah seraphim tertinggi. Aku akhirnya meminta maaf yang paling terdalam kepada mereka. Dan untunglah mereka semua memaafkanku. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang malaikat, mereka bukanlah seorang pendendam. Jika sampai mereka tidak memaafkanku, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah diijinkan untuk masuk ke surga.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Michael. Mereka adalah Gabriel, Uriel, dan Rapael. Kami semua adalah para pemimpin dari malaikat."

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu Michael-san. Dan aku adalah seorang pembunuh dewa."

"Kebetulan sekali. Akhir-akhir ini tingkat kejahatan yang diakibatkan oleh dewa sesat meningkat pesat. Kami jadi kekuarangan tenaga untuk mengatasi itu. Jadi maukah kau bergabung dengan kami dan membantu kami?"

"Suatu kehormatan bisa mendapat tawaran dari anda. Dengan senang hati aku akan menerima permintaan itu."

Dan begitulah perkenalan singkatku dengan para malaikat. Mengesankan bukan? Padahal aku menyerang mereka, tapi mereka justru menawari pekerjaan yang memang sudah kulakukan tanpa mereka suruh.

Aku juga sempat melirik salah satu dari mereka. Gabriel. Ah, mengingat namanya saja membuat pipiku serasa memanas. Kecantikannya sungguh luar biasa. Pada saat mereka semua akan kembali ke surga, Gabriel memberiku sebuah ciuman sebelum perpisahan. Kata dia, itu sebagai jimat keberuntungan untukku saat aku menerima tugas dari mereka.

Hari ini aku sedang bernasib sial. Sepulang sekolah, Kakekku yang super mesum itu seenaknya saja menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan suatu barang ke rumah salah satu mantan pacarnya. Kalau saja jaraknya dekat, aku pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tapi masalahnya adalah rumah dari mantan pacar kakekku itu di Kyoto. Butuh waktu sampai dua jam lebih untuk sampai kesana. Mau nolak, nanti malah dibilang anak durhaka. Jadi dengan berat hati aku menerima tugas ini. Aku bisa saja menggunakan kekuatanku untuk sampai disana dengan cepat. Tapi berhubung adiku juga ikut, jadi terpaksa aku harus naik kereta untuk sampai kesana.

.

Setelah perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan, akhirnya aku sampai juga. Kini aku harus berjalan kaki untuk mencari alamat yang diberikan kakekku. Dalam perjalan itu, aku bertanya pada orang-orang yang kutemui untuk menanyakan ini.

Saat aku dan adiku tengah berjalan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh yang keras jauh dari atas langit. Aku mengarahkan direksi pandanganku ke atas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tidak terlihat jelas memang jika dilihat dengan mata biasa. Kugunakan saja salah satu kesaktianku yang dapat melihat jarak jauh.

Bola mataku mulai bersinar emas. Ini adalah salah satu kesaktianku yang aku dapat setelah membunuh dewa pemburu, Vanir. Dengan ini ketajaman mataku jauh melebihi seekor elang sekalipun. Bahkan bisa melihat dalam radius seribu meter.

"Ada apa onii-chan?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku seadanya. Dalam jarak pandangku, bisa kulihat sebuah pertarungan jauh diatas sana. Aku merasakan hawa permusuhan yang hebat, juga hawa kehadiran dewa yang sangat kuat.

"Ne Naru-chan, bisakah bisakah kau mengantarkan benda itu sendiri? Aku tiba-tiba saja ingat akan sebuah janji dengan seorang teman yang berasal dari sini."

"Huh, baiklah." Ucapnya cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau memang adik yang terbaik, Naru-chan." Ucapku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Aku kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman kepadanya. Bukan apa-apa, ini hanyalah ciuman di pipi. "Semoga beruntung."

Aku segera berlari ke persimpangan jalan di depan. Segera ku alirkan kekuatan yang ada di tubuhku, kemudian ku aktifkan kesaktian dari sang burung pemangsa. Tubuhku langsung diselimuti cahaya kekuningan. Ketika aku mengambil satu lompatan, tubuhku melesat jauh ke atas langit bagaikan peluru yang baru ditembakan. Cepat dan kuat.

**-oOo-**

**BLAAARRRR…**

Sebuah gelombang keras menghantam tubuh loki.

Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama… xenovia baru saja mengayunkan durandal nya. Ada aura dalam jumlah besar mengalir dari pedang sucinya.

"Kemenangan menjadi milik penyerang pertama." Xenovia mengatakan itu dengan kalem! Itu namanya mencurangi start saat lawanmu belum siap.

"Sepertinya itu tak bekerja. Benar-benar dewa jahat." Setelah xenovia mengatakan itu… Loki masih berdiri disana seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Pedang suci huh. Ia memiliki kekuatan yang mengesankan, namun tak cukup untuk melawan seorang dewa. Itu tak ada bedanya dengan semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhku." Loki mengatakannya dengan nada sombong.

Kiba menciptakan Pedang Suci-Iblis di tangannya, dan Irina juga menciptakan pedang cahaya di tangannya.

Loki tertawa usai melihat itu.

"Fuhaha! Sia-sia saja! Biarpun aku terlihat begini, aku ini Dewa! Serangan dari Iblis dan Malaikat itu bukanlah apa-apa!"

Loki mengacungkan tangannya kedepan secara perlahan. Sebuah tekanan kekuatan tengah berkumpul di tangannya.

Issei yang baru saja memasuki mode balance breaker segera menyerbu ke arah loki dengan kecepatan super. Booster di punggungnya menyala dengan hebat. Dia menutup jarak dengan seketika dan mencoba meluncurkan tinjunya, namun dihindari oleh loki dengan cepat. Tinjunya hanya melewati hidung dan luput. Disaat yang sama Issei berteriak.

"Buchou! Aku akan memakai Promotion."

Menerima konfirmasi dari Rias, dia langsung berpromosi ke mode [Ratu] dalam sekejap. Kekuatan yang besar langsung mengalir ke dalam dirinya.

"-Oh, benar juga. Aku lupa kalau Sekiryuutei juga ada disini. Kau ternyata cukup kuat juga.—Namun.—"

Partikel-partikel cahaya menyilaukan berkumpul di tangan loki. Dia tengah mengkompresi kekuatan dahsyatnya dan dia mencoba melepaskan itu ke arah Issei. Terkena langsung akan berdampak fatal walaupun tubuhnya terbalut oleh armor.

"Masih terlalu awal bagimu untuk menghadapi seorang dewa." Tepat setelah itu, sebuah gelombang kekuatan dengan daya hancur tinggi ditembakan oleh Loki dan berkecepatan cahaya.

Mencoba menghindar, itu percuma saja. Serangan itu terlalu cepat, bahkan jika menggunakan kecepatan dewa sekalipun.

Tepat sebelum gelombang serangan itu mengenai Issei, muncul sesosok orang di depan Issei dan menepis gelombang itu dengan tangan kosong.

Rambut pirang emasnya bergoyang karena tertiup angin. Tubuhnya terbalut oleh aura kuning tipis. Blazer hitam yang merupakan seragam khas dari akademi kuoh masih menempel di tubuhnya. Sosoknya muncul bagaikan pahlawan di tengah medan perang.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan melawanmu." Sosok itu berucap dengan pelan. Sang raja penyelamat telah datang untuk membantu.

**-TBC-**

**Fic baru lagi, padahal fic lainnya masih belum selesai. Maafkan ren ya, ini Cuma sekedar fic eksprerimen doang kok. Kalo rensponnya bagus, nanti bakal ren lanjut tapi kalo responnya buruk, maka akan segera aku hapus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**King of Savior**

**Disclaimer: © Naruto And Highscool DxD**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, &amp; Romance**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda biasa yang berprofesi seorang pelajar. Suatu hari Mimpinya untuk bisa hidup tenang harus berantakan karena datangnya dewa-dewa jahat. Hal itu membangkitkan kekuatan istimewa yang ada di tubuhnya dan diapun menjadi seorang manusia pertama yang berhasil membunuh dewa. Warn inside. Godlike and harem.**

**Warning : OOC, Harem, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asap tipis mengepul dari tangan Loki setelah dia menembakan serangannya.

"Siapa kau?" Loki bertanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Dimana kesopananmu! Sebelum kau bertanya nama orang, sebutkanlah namamu dulu."

Loki yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto tersenyum.

"….. Padahal aku tak sepenuhnya menahan diriku. Ini benar benar menyenangkan. Ini benar benar membuatku senang. Kalau begitu aku akan tertawa. Fuhahahahahaha!"

Selagi mendengar tawa dari Loki, semua orang yang ada disana menatap bingung Naruto karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba juga dia bisa menepis serangan dari Loki dengan mudah.

Rias dan Akeno membentangkan sayap mereka dan keluar dari kereta yang mereka tumpangi. Tubuh Rias terlapisi aura crimson dan dia dalam mode tempurnya. Mereka berdua terbang ke samping Naruto.

"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi kita saat ini berhadapan dengan dewa. Jadi berada disini sangat berbahaya untukmu."

Rias berbicara pada Naruto yang menatap ke lurus ke depan. Dia dan Akeno memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan para laki-laki di akademi. Mereka tidak mau melibatkan mereka dalam urusan para iblis. Dan dia juga belum tahu siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, hanya akulah yang bisa mengalahkan orang itu." Kalau sudah berhadapan dengan dewa, Naruto pasti akan terbawa suasana. Bahkan tidak memperhatikan kedua gadis cantik yang ada di sampingnya.

"Rambut crimson. Keluarga Gremory...kah? Kau pasti kerabat darah dari Maou masa kini. Dua pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh, satu Malaikat, banyak Iblis, apalagi ada Sekiryuutei yang bersama denganmu. Odin, sekedar untuk pengawal saja bukankah ini sudah berlebihan? Terlebih ada seorang manusia disini."

Untuk sekali lagi, partikel-partikel cahaya menyilaukan berkumpul di tangan Loki. Cahaya yang berpijar jauh lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Kali ini, Loki tidak menahan dirinya.

Dengan suara desingan, dia melepaskan gelombang penghancur lurus ke depan. Kemudian, gelombang itu terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian dan tersebar ke sembarang arah.

Untunglah kedua pemimpin dari malaikat jatuh bergerak dengan cepat. Azazel dan barakiel masing-masing melepaskan tombak suci dan halilintar-suci dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Tapi dua serangan berhasil lolos dan mengarah pada Xenovia. Satu berhasil ia tahan dengan durandal miliknya. Tapi satu lagi datang dari atas dan mengincar kepalanya.

Naruto dengan kecepatan sang [Raptor] berdiri di hadapan Xenovia dan memblokir satu serangan yang tersisa.

"Hei kau. Kalau berani, jangan hanya menyerang wanita saja." Asap mengepul dari kedua tangan Naruto yang disilangkan. Untung saja ia sempat mengaktifkan [Camel] di saat saat terakhir. Jadi ketahanan tubuhnya meningkat dan ia menjadi sangat keras dan kebal terhadap serangan jarak jauh seperti tadi.

"Hei anak muda! Siapa sebenarnya kau?" Azazel sang gubernur malaikat jatuh yang belum mengetahui Naruto bertanya.

"Oh ya, kalian semua yang ada disini pasti belum tahu siapa aku. Dengarkan baik-baik. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah sekutu dari Michael. Karena aliansi sudah terbentuk, otomatis aku ada di pihak kalian."

"-Jangan jangan kau si pembunuh dewa yang diceritakan Michael itu!" Azazel mengatakannya dengan nada terkejut seolah dia baru mengetahui sesuatu.

"Yap. Benar sekali. Dan aku teman sekelas dari bocah cantik itu." Tunjuk Naruto pada Kiba.

Loki menampakan senyuman di wajahnya lagi. "Menarik sekali. Ada seorang manusia yang mampu menahan serangan langsung dariku. Biasanya iblis pun akan hancur jika terkena langsung. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilnya."

Mengatakan itu, dia membentangkan jubahnya, dan mengatakannya dengan keras.

"Keluarlah! Putra tercintaku!"

Setelah momen kesunyian setelah teriakan Loki...sebuah distorsi muncul di udara.

Benda yang muncul dari distorsi ruang adalah...anjing berbulu abu abu! Bukan, seekor serigala!

Serigala raksasa yang tingginya sekitar 10 meter muncul di hadapan semuanya!

MERINDING...

Selanjutnya Issei merasa benda dingin mengalir sepanjang tubuhnya. Bukan hanya itu: ketakutan, hasrat membunuh, hasrat untuk kabur, dan perasaan seolah jantungmu diremas daripada saat berhadapan dengan Loki. Itulah yang Issei rasakan.

Saat Naruto melihat sekitar, bukan hanya Issei namun para anggota lain juga tengah gemetar tubuhnya. Rias, Kiba, dan juga Xenovia. Bahkan para anggota peneliti ilmu gaib yang pemberani tengah ketakutan oleh tekanan tak terlihat yang serigala itu pancarkan!

'Serigala apa itu!? Pasti itu bukan makhluk biasa!' Naruto berfikir tentang makhluk yang ada di depannya itu. Dia memang sering berhadapan dengan dewa dewa, tapi baru kali ini dia berhadapan dengan monster yang sekelas dewa seperti ini.

Serigala itu tak menunjukkan tanda tanda akan bergerak. Dia hanya memperhatikan semua orang dengan matanya yang tajam itu.

[...Partner, dia berbahaya. Kalau bisa, hindarilah dia sebisa mungkin.]

Ddraig yang disebut Sekiryuutei (Kaisar Naga Merah) mengatakan hal itu dengan keras kepada Issei.

"Ini gawat...kalian, jangan berani menyentuh serigala raksasa itu! Ise, jaga jarakmu dari dia!"

Ekspresi Azazel menjadi begitu gugup yang mana belum pernah kita lihat dia seperti itu. Azazel pemberani yang bahkan tak gentar saat berhadapan dengan golongan Maou-lama bahkan sampai mengatakan itu...

'Jadi artinya serigala itu bukan lawan yang main main...serigala itu pasti lebih kuat dari Loki!' Naruto tersenyum selagi memikirkannya.

"Sensei! Serigala itu, siapa dia sebenarnya!?"

Azazel menjawab pertanyaan dari Issei seolah dia kesulitan mengeluarkan kata kata dari mulutnya.

"-Fenrir."

Semua orang menjadi terkejut –terkecuali Naruto-oleh jawaban Azazel, namun di saat yang sama mereka juga nampaknya memahami alasan gemetar tubuh mereka.

"Fenrir! Mustahil, di tempat seperti ini!"

"...Ini benar benar gawat!"

Kiba dan Rias memahami tentang musuh, dan mereka nampak waspada.

"Ise! Serigala itu adalah makhluk terburuk dan terkuat! Dia memiliki taring yang bisa membunuh Tuhan kalau kau sampai tergigit, bahkan armormu tak akan bisa bertahan!"

Loki mengatakannya sembari menepuk nepuk Fenrir.

"Benar sekali. Kalian harus hati hati. Yang satu ini berada di dalam kelas top dari para monster terburuk yang telah aku ciptakan. Apalagi, taring makhluk ini bisa membunuh Dewa mana saja. Aku belum mencobanya, tapi itu pasti efektif dalam melawan Dewa Dewa dari religi lain. Dia bisa memberikan luka mematikan entah kau adalah Iblis Kelas Tinggi atau Naga Legendaris."

Jari Loki diarahkan pada Rias.

"Aku sebenarnya tak mau memakai taring Fenrirku pada mereka yang bukan dari Norse...Yah, membuat anak ini mencicipi rasa darah dari mereka diluar dunia Norse mungkin akan jadi pengalaman yang bagus untuknya."

"-Kerabat darah Maou. Mencicipi darah itu juga akan menjadi berguna bagi Fenrir – bunuh dia!"

Dibawah langit senja, serigala berbulu abu abu itu membuat auman.

Auman itu sudah cukup untuk membuat tubuh semua orang bergidik, dan itu terdengar begitu indah dan sampai menyentuh hati.

**SEEETTT…**

Angin berhembus kencang. Serigala itu menghilang dari pandangan semua orang…

[JET!]

Issei melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Rias.

'Dasar bodoh.' Naruto merutuki kebodohan dari Issei. Dia tentu saja tahu kalau Rias yang menjadi incarannya. Tapi Issei bukanlah lawan yang sebanding dengan Fenrir untuk saat ini, jadi dia dengan kecepatan [Raptor] segera bergerak ke arah yang sama dengan Issei.

Naruto yang sepuluh kali lipat lebih cepat dari Issei segera menggendong tubuh Rias ala bridal style dan menendang tubuh Issei yang menuju kearahnya.

Berhasil. Mereka berdua berhasil terhindar dari taring Fenrir yang akan merobek tubuhnya. Kejadian itu hanya terjadi selama beberapa detik saja saking cepatnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Rias-senpai?"

"Y-Ya. Aku tak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah melindungiku." Rias menjawabnya sambil tersipu-sipu. Dia agak terkejut saat Naruto menyelamatkannya.

"Tak apa. Sudah menjadi tugas lelaki untuk melindungi wanita." Ucapnya sambil menurunkan tubuh Rias.

Naruto tiba-tiba memegang tangannya saat ia merasa sakit di bagian sana. Lima buah luka goresan panjang terpatri disana. Ternyata Fenrir berhasil melukainya sebelum dia menghindar.

Tapi itu bukanlah apa-apa. Luka seperti itu tak akan mempengaruhi Naruto. Dengan kesaktian [Camel], tubuh dan staminanya akan jauh lebih tangguh dari biasanya.

Serigala tadi memandang Naruto dengan tenang.

"Tidak, takkan kubiarkan. Seorang manusia, biarpun hanya sesaat namun kau mampu mengikuti pergerakan Fenrir. Ini benar benar mengerikan. Aku akan menyingkirkanmu sebelum kau menjadi ancaman."

Loki mencoba memberi perintah lagi kepada Fenrir.

"Lokkkkkiiiiiiii!"

Azazel dan Barakiel masing masing telah melesatkan tombak cahaya dan Halilintar-suci pada Loki dengan output maksimum.

"Bahkan tanpa memakai Fenrir, hanya dua Malaikat Jatuh biasa tak akan bisa menghadapiku."

Sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan persamaan yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya menjadi perisainya yang menyebar ke penjuru angkasa.

Serangan Azazel dan Barakiel dengan mudah diblokir.

"-! Sihir Norse! Kalau kuingat ingat, sihir mereka jauh lebih maju dari sihir di religi kita! Benar benar dunia yang memiliki ilmu sihir dan mantra lebih tinggi daripada dunia kita!"

Azazel mengatakan itu dengan jijik.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memakai sihir yang sama." Seorang wanita berambut silver yang menjadi pengawal odin mengatakan itu.

Orang yang bernama Rossweisse itu mengaktifkan banyak lingkaran sihir yang memiliki persamaan serupa dengan lingkaran sihir Loki, dan melepaskan banyak serangan secara acak! Sepertinya itu adalah serangan ledakan penuh!

Ia memiliki output serangan yang mengejutkan! Dia adalah bodyguard Odin si kakek tua, jadi takkan aneh kalau dia memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu.

Lingkaran sihir pertahanan Loki diaktifkan di sekujur tubuhnya untuk melindunginya, dan ia dengan mudah memblokir serangan Rossweisse! Bahkan dengan sihir yang sama, itu sama sekali tak berguna pada Loki.

"Sekarang giliranku….."

Loki mengayunkan tangannya ke samping dan memberi perintah lagi kepada Fenrir. Disaat yang sama, hasrat membunuh Fenrir meningkat. Mata yang dingin dan tanpa emosi diarahkan pada semua orang.

"Semuanya tolong mundurlah dari sini. Aku tak ingin ada korban. Serahkan saja ini kepadaku."

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan segera mengaktifkan mode [Warrior].

"Dengarkan kekuatan ucapanku, biarkan keadilan mengungkapkan dirinya!"

Sebuah lingkaran sihir emas tercipta di samping Naruto dan dari dalamnya memunculkan sebuah pedang emas.

"Dengan kekuatan dan kesucian mantra ini."

Naruto mulai mencabut pedang emas itu.

"Berikanlah kemenangan pada mereka yang kuat! Berikanlah kesembuhan bagi mereka yang kuat!"

Luka yang ada di lengan Naruto berangsur pulih. Selain [Raptor], [Camel] dan [Warrior], Naruto juga mengaktifkan [Bull] di saat yang sama. Dengan itu, Naruto memiliki tenaga yang mampu menyaingi Hercules, Kecepatan yang melebihi dewa, dan juga sebuah pedang yang mampu membelah keabadian dewa. Seperti yang diharapkan dari sang raja penyelamat.

Anging berhembus kencang. Naruto dan Fenrir menghilang secara bersamaan.

**Swushh…**

Udara bergetar hebat. Dua serangan yang saling berbenturan adalah penyebabnya. Cakar milik Fenrir bertabrakan dengan pedang emas milik Naruto.

Naruto yang memiliki tenaga lebih besar menghempaskan tubuh besar Fenrir. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto melompat keatas tubuh Fenrir yang sedang melayang itu dan mendaratkan pukulannya.

Udara lagi-lagi bergetar. Sesaat Serigala itu menjadi linglung karena pukulan dengan tenaga super dari Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto menghantamkan pedang emasnya itu ke salah satu kaki Fenrir.

**Krak…**

Pedang emas yang digunakan Naruto retak. Dia mendesah dan melompat mundur.

"Sudah kuduga. Tanpa pengetahuan yang lengkap, pedang ini tiada bedanya dengan pedang biasa."

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Loki. "Demi kemenangan. Datanglah di hadapanku!"

"—Matahari abadi, mohon berkahi aku kuda yang bercahaya!"

Dari atas langit, muncul sesuatu yang menyilaukan mata semua orang.

"—Kuda yang bergerak seperti dewa dengan keanggunannya yang menawan, berikanlah cahaya dari tuanmu! Matahari yang melenyapkan kegelapan, terbakarlah kau bersamanya!"

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan mantranya, sebuah api putih terang turun dari atas langit dan membentuk sebuah kuda. Api berskala besar itu melesat cepat ke arah Loki.

**BLAAMMM…**

Terjadi ledakan besar di atas langit. [White Stallion] dari Naruto sukses mengenai tubuh Loki. Untuk beberapa detik, langit senja itu dipenuhi oleh cahaya terang.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu dan cahaya terang dari ledakan mulai menghilang…. Disana, Loki masih berdiri dengan tegap seolah tak terjadi apa apa. Walaupun asap terlihat mengepul dari tubuhnya.

"Mengesankan sekali pembunuh dewa. Seranganmu tadi berhasil menembus sihir pertahanan terkuatku, tapi belum cukup kuat untuk menembus keabadianku."

Sebuah cahaya melintas di atas kepala Naruto dan ia melewati si Serigala dalam kecepatan cahaya…

[Half Dimension!]

Ruang berdistorsi dengan Fenrir berada di tengah tengahnya. Pergerakan Fenrir jadi tersegel oleh distorsi ruang itu.

-Namun dia segera menggigit dan merobek distorsi ruang dengan taringnya. Serangan itu memang membagi dua apapun yang ada dalam jarak serangnya. Namun itu hanya bisa menyegel pergerakan Fenrir untuk beberapa detik saja.

Benda putih –keperakan turun diantara Naruto dan si Serigala.

Seseorang yang muncul dari dalam cahaya itu adalah Hakuryuukou Vali.

"-! Oh, ternyata Hakuryuukou huh!"

Loki tersenyum senang oleh kehadiran Vali.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Dewa-Jahat Loki-dono. Aku Hakuryuukou Vali.—Aku datang kemari untuk melenyapkanmu."

Mendengar pernyataan perang Vali, Loki memasang senyum yang lebih lebar lagi...

"Fenrirku telah dihajar oleh bocah pembunuh dewa itu. Selain itu Aku puas setelah melihat kedua Naga Langit.—Aku akan mundur dulu untuk hari ini!"

Loki memanggil si Serigala kembali ke sisinya.

Saat Loki mengibaskan jubahnya, distorsi besar tercipta di udara, dan itu menyelimuti area disekitar Loki dan Fenrir.

"Tapi, di hari pertemuan dengan Dewa Dewa negara ini! Aku akan datang kemari sekali lagi! Odin! Lain kali, Fenrir dan aku pasti akan merobek tenggorokan sang Dewa-Ketua!"

Setelahnya keduanya lenyap tanpa bekas.

**\- - oOo - -**

Hari sudah mulai menggelap. Matahari juga sudah kembali ke peraduannya. Kini orang orang yang terlibat dalam pertarungan tadi sudah berkumpul semuanya. Kereta yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai di akademi kuoh. Karena hari sudah beranjak malam, jadi sudah hampir tidak ada orang yang di dalam sana.

Naruto juga terpaksa ikut ke rombongan dalam kereta itu. Mau bagaimana lagi coba? Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat tanda Tanya besar di benak semua orang. Jadi cepat atau lambat dia pasti harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"Pertarungan tadi sangat hebat sekali Naruto. Kau benar benar membuktikan kelasmu sebagai seorang pembunuh dewa dengan memukul mundur Loki." Seperti biasa, Azazel berbicara dengan nada yang riang.

"Tapi, aku benar benar pertama kalinya mendengar kalau ada orang biasa sanggup membunuh dewa."

"Kita kesampingkan itu dulu. Sekarang, untuk membuat pertemua Odin sukses, kalian harus bisa menjatuhkan Loki, benar?"

Azazel mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kita takkan bisa menghadapi Loki dan Fenrir dengan hanya anggota anggota ini. Dan juga karena serangan golongan-Pahlawan, Dunia Bawah, Surga, dan Valhalla sedang dalam kekacauan. Jadi mereka takkan bisa memanggil bala bantuan untuk kita."

Vali mengatakannya tanpa ragu setelah memandang wajah semua orang. Tak seorangpun yang membantah ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu kau yang akan mengalahkan dia?" saat Issei menanyakan itu, Vali hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ini sangat disayangkan, namun aku yang saat ini tak akan bisa mengalahkan Loki dan Fenrir di saat yang sama, walaupun dengan bantuan seluruh anggota timku." Dia bicara dengan bangga dan tak berguna di saat bersamaan. Sungguh orang yang aneh.

"Tapi..."

Vali menatap secara langsung pada Naruto.

"Lain ceritanya kalau ada dia. Si pembunuh dewa. Kita, dua naga langit akan membantunya untuk mengalahkan Loki. Dengan itu kita mungkin, -tidak tapi kita pasti bisa menjatuhkan Loki."

"Huh, baiklah. Karena aku adalah orang yang cinta damai, jadi aku akan membantu kalian. Tidak perlu khawatir, kemenangan kalian akan aku jamin. Tadi itu aku hanya memakai satu dari sekian banyak kekuatan dewa yang pernah aku bunuh."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto beranjak pergi dari sana. Dia lupa kalau Naruko masih ada di Kyoto. Jadi dia harus segera menjemputnya sebelum adik kembarnya itu marah besar.

Saat Naruto meninggalkan halaman akademi, dia melihat Xenovia yang bersandar pada gerbang akademi. Segera ia menghampiri gadis berambut biru itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Xenovia?"

"Menunggumu."

"Menungguku?" dia mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Untuk apa?"

Xenovia mempersempit jaraknya dengan Naruto. Tanpa aba aba, Xenovia meraih kepala Naruto dan menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Selama beberapa saat, mereka berdua terdiam di posisi itu.

Wajah Naruto langsung bersemu merah saat Xenovia melepas ciumannya.

"T-Tadi itu apa?"

"Tadi itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Aku memberikannya sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menolongku tadi. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku mungkin tidak akan ada di dunia ini lagi."

Naruto merasa malu dan senang di saat yang bersamaan. Dia tidak keberatan dicium oleh gadis cantik ini. Apalagi ini adalah hal yang sangat jarang ia dapatkan. Ciuman pertamanya saja dicuri oleh Gabriel saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

**-TBC-**

**Oke, sampai disini saja dulu. Karena masih chapter chapter awal, jadi wordnya tidak akan panjang-panjang.**

**Hasil review dari chap kemarin sangat mengejutkanku. Baru satu chapter, tapi jumlah reviewnya melebihi seratus. Ini fic tersukses yang pernah kubuat. Biasanya saja kalo aku buat fic, reviewnya paling Cuma 50 sampe 60-an.**

**Untuk haremnya, selain Gabriel, aku akan memasukan Xenovia dan Rossweisse. Karena mereka berdua adalah yang paling mungkin untuk dirubah perasaannya.**

**Kalo ada usul lain untuk haremnya, silakan sampaikan. Tapi yang masuk akal ya. Dan jangan yang haremnya Issei.**


	3. Chapter 3

**King of Savior**

**Disclaimer: © Naruto And Highschool DxD**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, &amp; Romance**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda biasa yang berprofesi seorang pelajar. Suatu hari Mimpinya untuk bisa hidup tenang harus berantakan karena datangnya dewa-dewa jahat. Hal itu membangkitkan kekuatan istimewa yang ada di tubuhnya dan diapun menjadi seorang manusia pertama yang berhasil membunuh dewa. Warn inside. Godlike and harem.**

**Warning : OOC, Harem, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok hari, semua orang berkumpul di aula luas yang terletak di basemen kediaman Hyodou.

Aku Namikaze Naruto, kelompok Gremory &amp; Irina, Azazel, Barakiel-san, kelompok Sitri dan...terakhir Tim Vali yang mengubah suasana disini menjadi tegang.

Terasa aneh dengan Vali dan timnya berada di rumah ini. Rias dan yang lainnya menentang mereka datang ke rumah ini, namun setelah mendengar opini Azazel dan Sirzechs-sama, mereka setuju melakukannya.

Itu wajar mengingat mereka adalah teroris yang berasal dari khaos brigade.

Sebenarnya aku malas datang kesini pagi-pagi. namun karena mulai sekarang aku bekerja sama dengan mereka, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus datang. Aku juga tidak tahu sebenarnya untuk apa datang kesini. Saat aku bangun tadi pagi, tiba-tiba saja si bocah cantik teman sekelasku itu menelponku dan memintaku untuk datang ke rumah Issei. Katanya ada hal yang penting.

Odin si kakek tua dan Rossweisse-san tengah menghubungi kampung halaman mereka di ruangan yang lain. Mereka juga mendapat masalah besar karena kedatangan Loki ke Jepang.

Maou Sirzehcs-sama juga menyadari masalah yang kami sedang hadapi. Ini juga sudah disampaikan pada pihak Surga dan Malaikat jatuh. Untuk membuat pertemuan Odin si kakek tua berhasil, sudah diputuskan bahwa aliansi Tiga Kekuatan harus bekerjasama dan melindunginya.

Jadi mereka menyuruh kita untuk menghadapi Loki dengan kita saja. Sebenarnya aku sendirian saja sudah cukup untuk menghadapinya. Tapi, orang-orang ini ngotot untuk ikut bertarung denganku dan membantuku. Katanya mereka ingin memperkuat hubungan aliansi dengan bertarung secara bersama-sama.

Apa boleh buat? Aku mengijinkan mereka asalkan tidak berlebihan dan membahayakan nyawa mereka. Karena pertarungan melawan dewa bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dilakukan. Membuat kesalahan sedikit saja, maka kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu.

Lawan kami adalah Dewa. Namun masalah terbesar adalah serigala yang dia bawa. Fenrir. Monster sejati yang memiliki kekuatan yang melampaui Ayahnya. Yang kudengar adalah dia memiliki kekuatan sebanding dengan dua Naga Langit sebelum mereka disegel.

Ternyata dunia itu luas. Banyak hal yang belum kuketahui. Mungkin dengan bergabung dengan kelompok ini, akan menambah pengetahuan dan wawasanku tentang dunia gaib dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengannya.

"Pertama tama, Vali. Apa alasanmu untuk bekerjasama dengan kami?"

Azazel -atau yang harus kupanggil sensei karena dia adalah guru di akademi kuoh- yang berdiri di depan papan tulis mengajukan Vali sebuah pertanyaan yang kami semua ingin tahu. Ya, kami ingin tahu alasan kenapa pria ini membantu kami. Itu terasa mencurigakan mengingat status mereka adalah teroris.

Vali membuat senyum menyeringai dan kemudian berbicara. "Aku hanya ingin melawan Loki dan Fenrir. Bikou dan yang lainnya sudah menyetujui. Apa alasan ini tak memuaskanmu?"

Dia memang maniak pecinta pertarungan, sama sepertiku. Tapi aku menjadi gila bertarung karena demi melindungi dan membela kebenaran. Dia pasti sinting karena ingin bertarung dengan monster berbahaya itu!

Mendengar itu, Azazel-Sensei memiringkan alisnya dengan kecurigaan. Tapi dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"kami mencoba untuk terlibat satu sama lain sebisa mungkin. Aku masih berniat melawan Loki dan Fenrir biarpun kami tak mendapatkan kerjasama kalian. Meski kalau kalian tak bekerjasama dengan kami, maka kami masih akan bertarung dengan mereka sembari menyeret kalian semua ke dalamnya." Vali mengatakannya sambil menyeringai.

Sebuah ancaman huh! Aku melepaskan hawa membunuh yang luar biasa kuat. Tentu saja, anggota teroris ini memberi ancaman tadi, jadi aku harus bertindak sebelum ada kekerasan.

Semua orang jadi terdiam seribu bahasa. Takut akan hawa permusuhan yang aku lepaskan.

"Tolong jangan pakai ancaman. Ini adalah perundingan." Aku mengatakannya sambil melepas hawa permusuhan tadi.

"Kau tenang saja pembunuh dewa. Semenjak kau ada di pihak mereka, aku tak mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu."

"...Oke, mari kita percayai Vali untuk sekarang. Sekarang, mari berpindah ke tindakan perlawanan melawan Loki. Aku berniat menanyakan cara menghadapi Loki dan Fenrir pada orang tertentu."

"-Tak usah." Aku memotong ucapan Azazel-sensei dengan cepat. "Aku sendiri yang akan melenyapkan Fenrir. Kalau bisa, kalian kalahkanlah Loki. Tapi jika tidak bisa, tahanlah dia selama mungkin selagi aku menghabisi Fenrir."

"Huh, baiklah. Dua naga langit akan berada di garis depan untuk menghadapi Loki dan sisanya akan menjadi support untuk mereka dan Naruto."

Azazel-Sensei dan Barakiel-san meninggalkan aula setelah mengatakan itu. Para anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, dan anggota OSIS ditinggalkan disini. Dan juga para anggota dari Tim Vali.

"Sekiryuutei."

Bikou mengangkat tangannya.

"A-Apa?"

Saat Issei bertanya, Bikou mengatakannya dengan senyum cabul.

"Bolehkah aku pergi ke kolam renang indoor di bawah lantai ini?"

Rias mengambil langkah ke depan, dan mengacungkan jarinya pada Bikou.

"Hei. Rumah ini adalah milikku dan Sekiryuutei Hyodou Issei. Takkan kuizinkan kamu berbuat sesukamu."

Sepertinya rumah ini menjadi Issei dan Rias-senpai...Yah aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi Rias-senpai nampaknya bersikap kasar pada Bikou. Yah, dia pada dasarnya memang musuh jadi kurasa apa boleh buat.

"Sudah~, sudah~, izinkan aku memakainya. Switch Princess—"

**Bletak…..**

Rias-senpai memukul kepala Bikou sangat keras! Oh, itu pasti sakit sekali! Itu bahkan membuat suara keras! Bikou kemudian mengomeli Rias-senpai dengan mata berair.

"Ouuuuuw! Kenapa kamu lakukan itu! Switch Princess!"

"Kamu! Gara gara kamu, aku ...dipanggil dengan julukan aneh itu di Dunia Bawah!"

Mata Rias-senpai berair. Dia super kesal. Dia hampir meledak. Aku tidak tahu kalau adik dari seorang maou mendapat julukan seperti itu.

Bikou hanya tertawa keras dengan sangat senang. Dia nampaknya sangat menikmati hal itu dari lubuk hatinya.

"Ja-jadi ini Excalibur terakhir! Hebat sekali."

"Ya. Vali mendapatkan informasi dari koneksi pribadinya, dan saat kami membandingkannya dengan gulungan yang diwariskan dalam keluargaku, kami bisa menemukannya. Meski lokasi keberadaannya itu rahasia."

Saat aku melihat ke tempat dimana suara itu berasal, Irina dan Arthur tengah berdiskusi tentang Excalibur. Di samping mereka, Kiba dan Xenovia sepertinya sedang mendengarkan diskusi mereka sambil masih siaga.

Kemudian pasangan orang lain masuk dalam pandanganku.

"..."

"...Nyan."

Jadi itu Koneko-chan dan Kuroka huh. Aku mengetahui Koneko-chan karena dia merupakan gadis yang terkenal walau masih berada di tahu ajaran pertama. Dia adalah maskot dari akademi kuoh, jadi semua laki-laki pasti mengenalnya.

Koneko-chan tengah memelototi kakaknya sembari terus waspada dan Kuroka di sisi lain hanya memasang senyum licik. Aku juga baru mengetahui sebelum pertemuan ini kalau Koneko-chan punya seorang kakak perempuan.

Dari yang kudengar, Kuroka dulunya adalah seorang iblis. Lalu dia menjadi seorang penjahat setelah membantai habis seluruh anggota timnya. Apa dia berniat menjahili Koneko-chan?

Aku mendekati mereka dan melangkah diantara keduanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kukatakan itu pada Kuroka sembari menatap lurus padanya. Kuroka memasang wajah tercengang untuk sesaat dan kemudian memasang senyum nakal. Sepertinya dia sedang memandang wajahku.

"Hee. Sepertinya wajahmu menjadi lebih jantan sejak terakhir kali kita ketemu-nya. Apa ini semua karena kamu sudah berhasil membunuh banyak dewa? Atau karena kamu sudah 'menikmati' tubuh wanita, nyan?"

Kuroka berkedip genit padaku. Di-dia manis sekali. Bagaimanapun juga dia kakak Koneko-chan, tentu saja dia sangat manis. Tapi aku juga tak bisa melupakan kalau dia sangat penuh oleh kejahatan.

"A-Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah sering melihatmu beraksi saat bertarung melawan para dewa. Itu keren sekali-nyan. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku-nya." Dia mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi agak sedih.

Sial, dia malah kelihatan semakin cantik dengan eskpresi seperti ini. Ditambah lagi dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang menggoda. Benar-benar sempurna. Akankah Koneko-chan menjadi secantik ini saat dia tumbuh besar nanti?

Oh...instingku berubah menjadi pemikiran cabul...ini bukan waktunya untuk itu! Aku menggeleng kepalaku!

**Jilat…..**

Aku mengambil langkah mundur oleh sensasi mendadak itu! Ba-barusan, aku merasakan jilatan di pipiku!

Saat aku melihat, Kuroka tengah menjulurkan lidahnya dengan menggoda. Gerakan wanita ini begitu cepat saat aku kehilangan konsentrasiku untuk sesaat tadi.

"Hmm. Apa ini mungkin rasa dari seorang perjaka, nyan?"

"M-Maaf kalau aku memang perjaka!"

Sial, jurus apa yang digunakan wanita ini hingga dia bisa tepat sasaran walau Cuma menjilatku saja.

"H~ei, bolehkah aku minta sesuatu darimu-nya?"

"Apa itu...?"

"Maukah kamu membuat bayi denganku?"

"...Hah?"

Aku menjadi bingung bagaimana harus membalas ucapannya yang tiba tiba. Ba-barusan, bicara apa dia...?

Aku belingsatan dan Kuroka melanjutkan.

"Kamu tahu, aku ingin bayi seorang Naga. Terutama anak dari Naga Legendaris. Aku sudah meminta Vali dan Hyodou Issei, namun mereka berdua menolakku. Berarti, yang tersisa hanya kamu saja. Walaupun kamu hanya manusia biasa, tapi kamu adalah seorang pembunuh dewa dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan. Kurasa mempunyai anak dengan kekuatan sekelas dewa bukanlah hal yang buruk. Justru itu pasti lebih bagus dari bayi naga."

Dia mengatakannya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Bicara apa dia…. Bayiku….?

Kuroka melanjutkan. "Nyahahaha, kita tinggal membuat kesepakatan sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan kontak fisik sampai aku hamil—nyan?"

Dia mengatakannya sambil menjilat jarinya. Wanita ini memang benar-benar erotis.

Belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun—sebuah pedang teracung ke hadapan Kuroka. Itu adalah Xenovia yang berdiri di sampingku sambil menggenggam durandal.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Hanya akulah yang boleh membuat bayi dengan Naruto."

Apa yang kamu bicarakan Xenovia? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Kalau begitu kita berduel saja. Siapa yang menang, maka dia yang lebih dulu membuat bayi dengan Naruto—nyan."

"Baiklah. Dengan senang hati akan kulakukan itu."

Keduanya melepaskan hawa permusuhan. Aura suci dari durandal bertabrakan dengan kekuatan senjutsu yang dilepaskan kuroka.

Oh tidak, jika ini dibiarkan maka akan terjadi keributan. Aku segera mengambil langkah diantara mereka beruda.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan ini. Jangan pernah bertarung hanya gara-gara masalah sepele ini."

Sebenarnya bukan masalah sepele sih. Tapi aku pura-pura menganggapnya sepele saja.

"Baiklah. Kalau Naruto yang mengatakan itu." Kuroka melepas hawa permusuhannya. "Kalau kamu sudah siap, silakah hubungi aku kapan saja. Aku akan selalu siap membuat bayi denganmu."

Kuroka melenggang pergi sambil mengibas ngibaskan ekornya yang menyembul keluar dari balik pakaiannya. Dasar, gadis itu! Membuat pikiranku kacau saja.

"Monyet ini! Aku akan melenyapkanmu!"

"Coba saja! Switch!"

Ah, Rias-senpai dan Bikou masih berantem.

**-.K.o.S.-**

Di sebuah ruang kosong, aku tengah dalam posisi meditasi sambil duduk bersila dengan tubuh atasku telanjang dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek.

Aku sedang berkonsentrasi untuk melatih salah satu kekuatanku. Sebuah otoritas terakhir yang aku curi dari dewa sesat sebelum pertemuanku dengan Loki. [Serpent Evil Eye]. Aku mendapatkannya dari dewi trinitas, Athena.

Aku belum tahu pasti kekuatan dari [Serpent Evil Eye], makanya aku akan melatihnya sebelum kugunakan untuk melawan Loki.

Saat aku memejamkan mataku, bisa kurasakan dengan pasti sebuah kekuatan yang sangat besar mengalir ke kedua bola mataku. Ini bukanlah yang pertama aku mencuri otoritas yang terletak di mata. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar dari matakau.

Karena kecepatan dari Fenrir sangat hebat, maka aku harus bisa melihat gerakannya dengan mata ini. Jika tidak, maka tubuhku bisa tercabik-cabik oleh taringnya seperti waktu itu. Selain itu, Loki sudah pasti akan meningkatkan kekuatan dari Fenrir.

Selesai mengumpulkan kekuatan, Aku membuka kedua mataku. Kuambil sebuah cermin yang aku bawa tadi, dan kulihat pantulan wajahku disana.

Bisa kulihat warna ungu telah mendominasi warna biru di mataku. Juga terdapat sebuah garis vertical di tengahnya. Sempurna.

-Ah aku lupa. Aku butuh seorang lawan tanding. Tanpanya, aku tidak bisa mencoba seberapa hebat kekuatan mata ini. Tapi siapa lawan tanding yang pantas…. Oh, aku tahu siapa yang pantas sekarang.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dalam momen kesunyian, akhirnya yang kutunggu datang juga. Sebuah cahaya emas menyilaukan menghampiri pandanganku.

Sosok yang muncul dari cahaya itu adalah seorang wanita dengan enam pasang sayap di punggunya. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan menawan dengan rambut pirangnya.

Sudah kuduga. Seorang malaikat pasti akan menjawab doa yang dipanjatkan oleh seorang manusia sepertiku. Ini adalah cara yang efektif untuk memanggilnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Naruto-kun! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Gabriel."

"Lalu ada perihal apa sampai kau berdoa kepadaku?" ucap wanita itu dengan senyuman ramah.

"Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu bukan."

"Jangan bercanda Naruto-kun. Aku ini orangnya serius. Kau tahu sendiri bukan."

"Oh ayolah, aku serius. Aku tahu kau pasti sibuk sekali di surga sana. Sesekali berlibur untukmu bukanlah hal yang buruk bukan? Anggap saja ini adalah permohonan doa dariku."

"Ka-kalau kau yang mengatakan itu, apa boleh buat." Dia berbicara malu-malu sambil mengeluarkan semburat merah. Oh sial, dia malah semakin manis jika seperti ini. Jantungku jadi berdebar-debar ketika melihat wajah polosnya itu.

"Tapi sebelum itu, temani aku latih tanding terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah itu, aku akan mengajakmu kemanapun kau mau."

"Hm, baiklah."

"Gunakanlah tehnik tercepatmu. Aku ingin mencoba kekuatan dari mataku."

Selesai mengatakan itu, Gabriel membentangkan keenam pasang sayap emasnya lebar-lebar. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman, sebuah senyuman percaya diri.

Dalam hitungan detik, dia menghilang dari pandangan mataku.

Dari arah belakangku, sebuah tinjuan menyerbu kearahku. Tinju yang sudah terlapisi oleh sejumlah aura suci itu mengincar kepalaku.

Dengan sedikit gerakan, aku berhasil mengelak dari tinjuan tadi berkat pengelihatan mataku. Namun belum sempat aku bernafas lega, sebuah tinjuan lain datang dari sisi kiri dan mengincar perutku. Susah payah aku menangkis tinjuan itu. Saat aku berhasil menangkisnya, datang lagi tinjuan. Gerakannya bertubi-tubi dan semakin cepat. Datang dari berbagai arah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kalau kuingat lagi, gerakan Gabriel tidak secepat ini ketika pertarungan terakhirku melawan dia. Apa kekuatannya semakin meningkat.

Momen ketika aku memikirkan itu, sebuan tinjuan keras mengenai perutku. Membuatku terseret beberapa meter ke belakang.

Untungnya fisikku sudah berbeda jauh dari manusia biasa. Jika tidak, maka aku sudah pasti akan pingsan terkena pukulan suci itu.

Gabriel akhirnya menampakan sosoknya setelah berhasil mengenaiku. Masih dengan senyuman cantik di wajahnya. "Apa masih mau lanjut?"

"Cukup. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengetes kekuatan mataku." Aku mengatakannya sambil berdiri dengan tegak lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong tadi itu tehnik apa? Kalau tidak salah, kau tidak pernah menggunakan itu sewaktu melawanku dulu."

"Oh tadi. Itu adalah '**Angel Hunt**'. Sebuah tehnik kecepatan tertinggi yang dimiliki oleh seorang malaikat. Di surga, hanya aku dan Michael yang bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya waktu itu?"

"Sebenarnya tehnik ini memiliki sebuah kelemahan yang fatal. Sekali kami menggunakan '**Angel Hunt**' maka kekuatan kami hanya akan terpusat pada kecepatan. Tentu saja hal itu akan menurunkan kekuatan serang kami secara drastis."

Aku hanya mengangguk angguk. "Kalau begitu, sekarang gantilah penampilanmu agar tidak mencolok. Aku akan mengajakmu kemanapun kau mau."

Dia mengangguk, lalu mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan cahaya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia akhirnya berubah menjadi layaknya wanita normal, dengan pakaian yang normal pula. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia masih kelihatan mencolok bagiku. Itu karena dia masih sangat cantik walaupun sudah berganti kostum.

Hari ini, hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berhasil mengajak seorang malaikat tercantik untuk jalan-jalan denganku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini.

**-.K.o.S.-**

Matahari sudah terbenam, dan saat ini sudah malam.

Kami berada di lantai atap hotel kelas tinggi di tengah kota yang menjadi tempat dimana pertemuan Odin si kakek tua dan Dewa Dewa Jepang akan diselenggarakan.

Mungkin karena kami berdiri di tempat yang sangat tinggi, jadi tiupan angin disini sangat kencang.

Di lantai atap bangunan bangunan sekeliling, para anggota kelompok Sitri tengah disiagakan disana dan mereka tengah standby. Aku juga menyaksikan seseorang yang berdiri di kejauhan.

Azazel-Sensei harus menjadi penengah dalam pertemuan sehingga dia tinggal bersama kakek tua.

Menggantikan Sensei yang tak bisa ikut serta dalam pertarungan ini, Barakiel-san tengah berdiri di atap bersama kami. Rossweisse-san juga ikut serta dalam pertarungan ini sehingga dia mengenakan armor selagi dalam posisi standby.

Vali dan Issei tengah menanti pertarungan. Posisi mereka agak jauh dariku. Kedua naga langit itu akan berada di garis depan bersama denganku.

"-Sudah waktunya." Aku mengatakan itu sambil melihat jam mini yang kubawa di saku.

Sekarang waktu pertemuan dimulai. Ini artinya diskusi penting sudah dimulai di salah satu ruangan di dalam hotel.

Sekarang, yang tersisa adalah menunggu 'Orang itu' datang.

"Tak ada trik huh. Aku jadi hormat padamu."

Tepat ketika Vali mengatakan itu, Langit di atas hotel mulai terdistorsi, dan lubang besar tercipta disana. Seorang yang muncul dari dalam lubang adalah...Dewa-Jahat Loki dan serigala abu abu raksasa, Fenrir!

"Target terkonfirmasi. Misi dimulai!"

Saat Barakiel-san mengatakan itu dari perangkat komunikasi kecil di telinganya, lingkaran sihir tipe perisai raksasa diaktifkan disekitar hotel.

Kelompok Sitri yang dipimpin oleh Sona-Kaichou mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir untuk mentransfer kami, Loki, dan Fenrir ke medan tempur.

Untuk mencegah kerusakan di kota, sengaja sudah disiapkan sebuah area khusus dimana aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku habis-habisan.

…

Saat aku membuka mataku, diamana hanya ada ruangan luas. Terisi dengan bebatuan. Aku sudah mengkonfirmasi anggota kelompokku. Mereka akan menjadi support-ku dan melancarkan serangan jarak jauh.

Vali dan Issei berada tak jauh dariku. Mereka berdua juga akan mendapat support sama sepertiku. Hanya saja, jumlah yang membantu mereka berdua lebih banyak.

"Jadi kau tidak melarikan diri."

Saat aku mengatakan itu dengan percaya diri, Loki tertawa.

"Tak perlu bagiku untuk melarikan diri. Toh kalian semua akan mati, jadi aku bisa menghabisi kalian disini dan kemudian kembali ke hotel. Ini hanya masalah cepat atau lambat. Biarpun dia tak ikut serta dalam pertemuan, aku akan membuat Odin lenyap."

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang dewa jahat. Otakmu hanya dipenuhi dengan pikiran yang berbahaya." Aku mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Yang pertama memiliki ide berbahaya adalah pihak kalian. Aliansi diantara tiap tiap golongan...sejak awal, karena Tiga-Kekuatan besar yang tercatat dalam Injil memutuskan membuat aliansi, semuanya menjadi rusak."

Selagi aku mengulur waktu untuk berbasa basi dengan Loki, Vali dan Issei telah memasuki mode balance breaker mereka. Keduanya bergerak ke arah loki bersamaan.

Melihat itu, Loki jadi bergembira. "Ini luar biasa! Jadi kedua Naga-Langit akan menggabungkan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Loki ini! Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran sang pembunuh dewa, Jantungku tak pernah berdetak sekencang ini!"

"Wahai ratu baja yang tak terkalahkan!" Aku memulai lantunan mantraku.

"—Datang dan penuhilah sumpahmu! Demi kontrak darah, jadilan senjata yang lebih kuat dari apapun!"

Sebuah distorsi ruang muncul di sampingku. Dari dalam lubang distorsi tersebut, keluar sebuah pedang ramping berwarna hitam legam. Sudah kuputuskan bahwa aku akan menggunakan senjata ini. [Ama no Murakomo].

Kucabut pedang yang dipenuhi oleh aura kegelapan ini dari lubang distorsi. Kuarahkan ujungnya kepada Loki. Senjata pusaka ini adalah otoritas yang aku curi dari dewa kuno dari jepang, Susanoo.

Dikatakan kalau pedang ini sudah menebas berbagai macam monster dan iblis. Makhluk legenda yang pernah dibantai dengan pedang ini adalah Yamata no Oroichi. Monster ular berkepala delapan yang merupakan monster terkuat kedua setelah Kyuubi dari ke Sembilan monster yang ada.

**SWISH! **

Vali mulai bergerak! Dia bergerak di langit sembari menciptakan jalur putih dalam zig zag, dan menutup jaraknya dengan Loki dalam kecepatan tinggi. Issei juga menyalakan booster di punggungnya untuk menyusul Vali!

Dari langit Vali, dan dari tanah Issei melaju ke arahnya! Ini bagus.

"Kombinasi diantara merah dan putih! Sepertinya aku orang pertama yang bisa bertarung seperti ini!" Loki nampak sangat gembira dan dia mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir pertahanan berskala luas yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Selagi mereka berdua bergerak, aku mengaktifkan [Raptor] dan muncul kembali tepat di hadapan Loki untuk membuat serangan kejutan padanya.

-Saat itu, tak terhitung cahaya cahaya sihir yang bermunculan dari lingkaran sihir berubah menjadi tali dan diluncurkan ke arahku!

Dengan cepat, kupotong tali-tali cahaya itu. Dengan [Ama no Murakomo] di tanganku, serangan macam itu bisa dengan mudah kupotong. Senjata dewa macam ini merupakan senjata yang berada di kelas tertinggi.

Aku langsung membelah lingkaran sihir pertahanan dari Loki setelah semua serangannya kubelah.

Aku menghilang dari hadapan Loki setelah pertahanannya terbuka. Ini adalah pertarungan kombinasi, jadi akan kubiarkan rekanku mengambil serangan pertama padanya.

Mengumpulkan kekuatan di tinju kanannya, Issei terbang ke arah Loki dengan ketinggian rendah dalam kecepatan tinggi! Dia memunculkan sayap Naga di punggungnya!

[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]

Sebuah tinju yang kekuatannya telah ditingkatkan menghantam tubuh Loki dengan keras. Udara bergetar dan membuat suara kebisingan. Tapi tidak hanya sampai disitu saja. Dari atas, Vali melepaskan serangan kekuatan Iblis gila ke arahnya...persamaan disamping kekuatan Iblis muncul di tangan Vali.

"-Sebagai awal, ini jurus pertamaku."

**BAAAAAMMMM…..**

Dia menembakkannya! Si brengsek itu menyerang tanpa jeda tepat saat Issei mematahkan pertahanan Loki dengan tinjunya. Itu adalah serangan yang menyelimuti sepertiga area pertarungan ini!

Orang ini benar benar arogan tanpa memikirkan keselamatan temannya. Kalau bukan karena kerja sama, aku sudah pasti akan langsung menghajar orang ini.

Setelah serangan berakhir, lubang besar tanpa dasar tercipta di titik dimana Loki berdiri sebelumnya. Sungguh serangan gila untuk ukuran seorang iblis! Tapi karena dia mewarisi darah dari maou Lucifer, itu bukanlah hal yang aneh baginya.

Perbedaan jelas terlihat dari kedua naga langit saat ini. Issei terlihat kuat bukan karena kekuatan iblisnya, tapi karena Sacred Gearnya. Sedangkan Vali, dia kuat karena bakat dan kekuatan murni iblisnya. Kalau boleh membandingkan, perbedaan mereka bagaikan gunung dengan semut.

Aku mengaktifkan [Serpent Evil Eye] sembari mengawasi Fenrir. Dari tadi, serigala itu belum bergerak sama sekali.

"Fuhahaha!"

Saat aku melihat ke arah dimana tawa itu berasal, aku melihat seorang lelaki mengapung di angkasa.—Itu Loki. Jubahnya sedikit robek, namun Loki sendiri sepertinya sama sekali tak terluka.

Dia tak terluka setelah menerima serangan dari dua naga langit!?...Dewa benar benar memiliki kekuatan yang menakutkan.

"Kalau begitu sudah waktunya aku mulai menyerang dengan serius!" Saat Loki menjentikkan jarinya, Fenrir yang sejak tadi hanya mengobservasi mulai melangkah ke depan.

"-Taring yang bisa membunuh Tuhan. Budakku Fenrir memiliki taring seperti itu! kau akan menemui ajalmu meski hanya oleh sekali gigit! Kalau kalian bertiga bisa kalahkan hewan ini, maka kemari dan lakukanlah!" Loki memberi perintah pada Fenrir.

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk memberi aba aba kepada kedua naga langit untuk berhenti menyerang. Fenrir adalah mangsaku. Akan kubiarkan [Ama no Murakomo] hari ini untuk bermandikan darah dari Fenrir.

Si dewa jahat itu menyeringai makin lebar saat melihatku. Dia membentangkan kedua lebar-lebar.

"Spec mereka lebih rendah, tapi..."

Ruang di kedua sisi Loki terdistorsi. Dari distorsi yang tercipta di udara, 'benda' baru muncul.

Bulu abu abu. Cakar tajam. Mata tanpa emosi. Dan mulut yang terbuka sangat lebar!

"Sköll! Hati!" Ia meraung dengan keras ke angkasa seolah merespon panggilan Loki.

"Dengan hanya satu monster saja tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkanmu, pembunuh dewa. Tapi, lain lagi ceritanya jika tiga monster yang akan mengeroyokmu."

Dengan dua Fenrir baru mematuhinya, Loki kemudian mengatakannya.

"Aku mengubah seorang wanita jötunn (Raksasa) yang tinggal di Járnviðr (Hutan yang terletak di timur Midgard) menjadi seekor serigala, dan membuat dia beranak dengan Fenrir. Sebagai hasilnya, mereka berdua terlahir. Spec mereka memang lebih rendah dari Ayah mereka, namun taring mereka bukan main main. Mereka bisa dengan mudah kalian semua."

Mana mungkin aku tahu soal itu! Pengetahuanku tentang hal hal semacam itu masih minim sekali.

Loki menyampaikan perintahnya pada ketiga Fenrir!

"Maju, Fenrir, Sköll dan Hati! Gerombolan itu adalah orang orang yang ingin membunuhku! Robek dan koyaklah mereka dengan cakar dan taring kalian!"

**-TBC-**

**Karena moodku untuk menulis lagi baik, jadi aku bisa update kilat hari ini. Wordnya juga udah aku panjangkan.**

**Seperti biasa, aku hanya meminta pendapat dan review dari kalian. Karena review adalah bahan bakar untukku menulis. Semakin banyak review, maka semakin cepat updatenya. Namun hal yang sebaliknya juga berlaku. Jika jumlah reviewnya berkurang, maka updatenya akan semakin lama.**

**Ini ada sedikit balasan untuk review yang gak login:**

**Mantranya ada yang salah : **emang, aku sengaja buat sedikit berbeda biar tidak terlalu mainstream.

**Apa Naruto punya sharingan atau rinnengan : **nggak. Dan gak akan pernah.

**Apa Rias akan menjadi haremnya Naruto : **nggak. Dia akan tetep jadi haremnya Issei sama seperti canon.

**Ficnya bagus : **arigatou.

**Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya bales. Kalo ada yang kelewatan ren minta maaf ya. **


	4. Chapter 4

**King of Savior**

**Disclaimer: © Naruto And Highschool DxD**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, &amp; Romance**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda biasa yang berprofesi seorang pelajar. Suatu hari Mimpinya untuk bisa hidup tenang harus berantakan karena datangnya dewa-dewa jahat. Hal itu membangkitkan kekuatan istimewa yang ada di tubuhnya dan diapun menjadi seorang manusia pertama yang berhasil membunuh dewa. Godlike and harem.**

**Warning : OOC, Harem, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mendapat perintah dari Loki, ketiga serigala berbulu abu abu itu menghilang dalam sekejap dari pandangan semua orang. Meninggalkan hembusan angin setelah kepergian mereka bertiga.

Sasarannya tentu saja Naruto. Walaupun dia adalah seorang manusia, tapi dia adalah yang terkuat diantara yang lain. Jadi Loki memprioritaskan menyerang Naruto yang notabennya mempunyai kekuatan yang sanggup membunuhnya. Sedangkan dirinya akan mengurus kedua naga langit dan yang lainnya.

Setelah pertarungan dengan Naruto sebelumnya, Loki berhasil memperkuat kecepatan dari Fenrir. Kini kecepatan dari ketiga serigala itu sanggup mengimbangi [Raptor] dari Naruto, bahkan melebihinya.

Walaupun dengan kecepatan yang sama, ketiga Fenrir itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh Naruto. Sekalipun mereka bertiga menyerbu dari berbagai arah.

Berkat latihan dengan Gabriel kemarin, Naruto behasil memaksimalkan penggunaan dari [Serpent Evil Eye]. Kini, walaupun musuh menyerangnya dengan kecepatan cahaya sekalipun, dia akan tetap bisa melihat gerakannya.

Inilah bukti dari kehebatan dari sang dewi yang memegang tiga kekuatan trinitas. Athena. Dia mempunyai mata yang sanggup memenangkan sebuah perang. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto sehingga dia bisa mencuri otoritas dari sang dewi trinitas tersebut.

**.**

"-Apa kalian berdua hanya akan menonton saja? Bukankah akan menyenangkan kalau Loki ini bisa melihat kombinasi si merah dan putih untuk sekali lagi!" Loki mengatakan itu sambil penuh seringaian di wajahnya.

"… Semenjak kau adalah orang yang berada di kelas-dewa, maka kekuatan pembagi duaku tidak akan berguna dihadapanmu. Jadi akan kugunakan kekuatan penghancurku untuk menurunkan kekuatanmu secara perlahan."

Mengatakan itu, Vali menembakan banyak serangan dari kekuatan iblisnya yang luar biasa yang tercampur oleh rumus sihir Norse. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Loki dengan menembakan banyak serangan sihir.

Tiap tiap kedua serangan berbenturan, selalu saja terjadi ledakan besar karena besarnya kekuatan dari mereka berdua. Namun karena jumlah serangan dari Vali jauh lebih banyak, maka beberapa serangannya berhasil mengenai Loki walaupun tak menghasilkan luka yang berarti.

"Itu baru Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa! Kau berhasil mempelajari sihir Norse dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, namun… -itu masih belum cukup!" Loki menembakan gelombang kekuatan sihir yang berwarna seperti pelangi dalam jumlah yang gila-gilaan.

"Aku memang tidak bisa membagi dua kekuatanmu. Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa membagi seranganmu juga!" Vali membuat kedua sayapnya menjadi lebih besar. Kemampuan Divine Dividing mulai diaktifkan.

[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]

Serangan Loki mulai terbagi dua dan terus mengecil. Namun tetap saja, serangan tersebut tidak berhenti. Justru serangan tersebut behasil mengenainya dan menembus armornya. [Divine Dividing ScaleMail] bisa dengan mudahnya rusak hanya dalam sekali serangan dari Loki. Kekuatan dari seorang dewa memang mengerikan. Dengan cepat Vali memperbaiki armornya agar tidak ada celah lagi yang Nampak.

**.**

"Cukup sudah main-mainnya. Sekarang sudah saatnya aku serius." Naruto tersenyum pada ketiga serigala yang mengepungnya dari berbagai arah itu. "Kalian bertiga cukup kuat juga untuk seekor monster kelas-dewa. Tapi kekuatan kalian berada jauh dibawahku. Akan kuperlihatkan kekuatan sesungguhnya dari seorang pembunuh dewa." Naruto mengangatakannya dengan percaya diri.

Dia memang seorang petarung yang super tangguh. Belum pernah sekalipun dia kalah dalam setiap pertarungannya. Bahkan dalam pertarungan perdananya saja, ia berhasil membunuh seorang dewa perang dan mencuri kekuatannya.

Jika tidak seimbang, maka musuhnya selalu kabur. Itulah yang selalu dialami Naruto. Dia selalu punya 1001 cara untuk bisa membuat musuhnya takluk. Dan tidak tanggung tanggung, musuhnya selalu berada di kelas-dewa.

[Ama no Murakomo] yang tergenggam di tangan Naruto mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat yang luar biasa. Bisa membuat semua yang ada di dekatnya merinding hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Pedang yang pernah membasmi berbagai macam monster itu memancarkan kekuatan yang luar biasa kuat.

Ketiga Fenrir mulai membuat auman yang keras. Mereka semua menyerbu Naruto sekali lagi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan tak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa.

Sang Fenrir pertama mengarahkan cakarnya tepat ke wajah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja tanpa ada niat untuk menghindar. Cakar itu sanggup membunuh dewa dewa jika sampai tekena.

Tepat satu senti di depan wajah Naruto, serangan Fenrir tehenti karena kakinya tepotong. Gerakan ayunan pedang dari Naruto begitu cepat sampai tidak terlihat dan tak menimbulkan suara.

Sang Fenrir ayah melolong lagi. Tapi itu adalah lolongan kesakitan karena satu kaki depannya terputus oleh tebasan dari Naruto. Darah tercecer dengan banyak di atas tanah.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Naruto kembali lagi mengayunkan [Ama no Murakomo] dengan gerakan yang sulit dipercayai kalau dia adalah seorang manusia. Dia mengarahkan pedangnya tepat ke mulut Fenrir.

**Zrassshhh….**

Taring dari Fenrir hancur berkeping-keping. Bersamaan dengan tubunya yang tebelah dua, menyisakan bagian atas dan bawah tubuhnya.

Naruto menjilat sedikit pedangnya yang sudah terlumuri oleh darah Fenrir. Dia menyeringai lebar kepada dua anak dari Fenrir yang tersisa.

"Asal kalian tahu, pedang ini punya kemampuan lain selain untuk penyerangan yaitu…. Menyerap kekuatan sihir lawan. Semakin banyak sihir yang diserap, maka semakin tajam pula pedang ini. Dan pedang ini sudah melalui ribuan pertarungan dimasa lalu, jadi ketajamannya sudah pasti jauh melampaui taring milik kalian."

**.**

"LOOOKKKKIIIIIIIII!" teriakan Issei menggema di area pertarungan yang luas ini. Ia mulai mengaktifkan kemampuan dari Boosted Gear.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Issei menembakan Dragon Shot tanpa jeda kepada Loki. Serangan yang berisi kekuatan dalam jumlah yang gila itu menghujani Loki.

Loki hanya memasang ekspresi bosan. Dia dengan mudah membelokan semua serangan dari Issei sehingga berubah arah menjadi menyerang Vali. Namun Vali bisa menghindarinya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Fuhahaha! Hakuryukou memiliki bakat yang hebat dalam pengendalian kekuatannya, dimana Sekiryuutei memiliki semangat yang tinggi dalam serangannya. Kedua naga langit telah menunjukan sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini dan itu bisa membuatku senang."

Saat mengatakan itu, kedua tangan Loki sedikit berasap. Dia sepertinya tergores saat membelokan serangan Issei tadi.

"Daripada mengalahkan Hakuryuukou yang bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi, -akan lebih mudah untuk menangkap Sekiryuutei yang tak memiliki tehnik."

Loki mengarahkan telapak tangannya kepada Issei. Partikel partikel cahaya berwarna warni mulai berkumpul dari sana dan membentuk sebuah gelombang serangan.

Sebelum Loki melepaskan seranganya, sebuah auman serigala terdengar keras. Dari arah samping, suara teriakan itu adalah suara terakhir yang terdengar sebelum serigala tersebut kehilangan nyawa.

Loki membelalakan matanya saat melihat adegan dimana Naruto membantai semua monster andalannya.

Naruto yang semula berada agak jauh dari Loki segera mendekat ke arahnya. Di tangan kirinya, tergenggam kepala dari salah satu serigala yang telah terpenggal oleh pedangnya. Warna merah darah juga mendominasi [Ama no Murakomo] yang semula berwarna hitam legam.

Naruto yang melihat wajah terkejut dari Loki segera melempar kepala serigala yang dipegangnya itu ke hadapan Loki. "Jika kau berfikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan hanya anjing-anjing itu, maka kau salah besar."

Loki tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ekspresi wajahnya semakin mengeras setelah mendengar perkataan dari Naruto. Bayangan di bawah kaki Loki menyebar luas. Sebuah ular….. bukan, beberapa naga bertubuh panjang langsing muncul dari dalam bayangan itu. Total ada sepuluh naga yang muncul.

Naruto dan kedua naga langit segera melompat mundur karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"Jadi kau bahkan memproduksi masal Midgardsormr?" Vali mengatakannya dengan nada yang jijik.

Kesepuluh naga itu langsung menyerbu ke arah semua orang. Bukan hanya ketiga orang yang berada di garis utama, tapi juga ke semua orang yang berperan sebagai support.

**.**

"Ayo semuanya. Kita tidak akan kalah dengan para makhluk itu jika bersama! Ayo serbuuu!" Rias yang seorang raja memberi perintah kepada para pelayannya. Disaat yang sama, tim Vali dan Rosseweisse juga ikut menyerbu.

"Jangan remehkan kami!" mengatakan itu, Xenovia menghempaskan gelombang suci dalam jumlah yang besar dari Durandal ke arah satu naga yang bergerak menuju kepadanya. Sebagai hasilnya, tubuh naga itu terpotong menjadi dua bagian.

Tidak mau kalah, Irina juga melepaskan tombak suci dalam jumlah yang banyak. Semua serangannya diarahkan pada naga yang telah terpotong oleh Xenovia tadi.

Tubuh Midgardsormr berubah menjadi serpihan serpihan debu setelah terkena dua serangan suci itu. Karena naga itu tidak berada di kelas-dewa, maka dia bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan daripada serigala tadi.

"**Raikou!**"

Teriakan dari pasangan ayah dan anak itu menggema. Akeno dan Barakiel masing masing menembakan halilintar suci dengan output maksimum yang mana berhasil memusnahkan dua Midgardsormr sekaligus.

Sementara itu di pihak tim Vali, mereka tengah dikepung oleh kelima Midgardsormr yang telah diproduksi secara masal.

Bikou mulai memainkan tongkat yang digengamnya dan memutarnya. "Membesarlah, Ruyi Jingu Bang!"

Bikou mengayunkan ke bawah tongkatnya yang sudah membesar, dan menghantamkannya dengan keras pada kepala salah satu naga. Membuat kepala naga itu remuk karena terhimpit oleh tanah dan tongkat yang sudah membesar.

"Nyahahahaha, kalau begitu aku akan menyegel pengelihatan kalian."

Kuroka mengaktifkan semacam jurus yang membuat sebuah kabut tebal. Keempat naga yang sudah terhalangi pandangannya itu tidak mampu berbuat banyak.

"… untuk permulaan, aku akan memotong kalian berempat sekaligus."

Arthur sang pedang suci-raja! Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, dia menebas keempat naga sekaligus dengan pedang suci yang memancarkan aura dalam jumlah yang besar. Pendekar pedang itu menyerang dengan ganas. Yang lebih menyeramkan adalah ekspresinya masih sangat kalem walaupun gerakannya terlihat sangat mematikan.

Pedang yang ia gunakan adalah pedang yang disebut-sebut sebagai Caliburn. Pedang suci terkuat. Holy-king Collbrande.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!" Rossweisse mengaktifkan sihir Norse. Dia menghujani dua naga yang tersisa dengan peluru peluru sihir yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Menghancurkan musuhnya menjadi berkeping keping. Efek kerusakan yang diakibatkan sihir Norse cukup fatal pada Midgardsormr.

**.**

"Pertarungan hari ini sangat mengejutkan. Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah aku sampai terdesak sampai seperti ini. Untuk hari ini, aku akan mundur dulu-" sebelum Loki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia sudah disela terlebih dulu oleh ucapan dari Vali.

"-Mengabaikan aku adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kuterima. Aku, Vali Lucifer akan memusnahkanmu."

"Aku, seorang yang akan bangkit.—Adalah Hakuryuukou yang akan menjatuhkan hukum menuju kegelapan." Vali mulai melantunkan sebuah mantra.

[Yang kami perkuat adalah ketinggian dari Naga Langit!]

[Jalan yang kami lalui adalah jalur dominasi dari Hakuryuukou!]

[Kami menghentikan ketidakbatasan dan memangsa impian!]

"Aku menapaki jalan dominasi dengan kehancuran tak terbatas dan dengan menembus impian penuh imajinasi.—Aku akan menenggelamkanmu ke dalam kemurnian tertinggi..."

[Juggernaut Drive!]

Seluruh tanah pertambangan yang menjadi area pertarungan menjadi cerah oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan. Cahaya dalam jumlah besar mengalir dari tubuh Vali.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk kabur bagi Loki, Vali terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi yang jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Seluruh armornya terlapisi oleh cahaya perak murni. Dia mendaratkan tinjunya tepat ke perut Loki. Membuat udara di sekitarnya menjadi bergetar.

Dia juga menghantamkan blok kekuatan iblis yang terpadatkan tepat ke muka Loki. Terjadi ledakan kecil di sekitar area Loki berada. Namun walau dalam mode [Juggernaut Drive], Vali tetap saja tidak bisa membagi dua kekuatan dari Loki.

Kekuatan sejati dari Loki adalah sama dengan ketika dua naga langit sebelum mereka tersegel. Jadi, biarpun Vali meningkatkan kekuatan Sacred Gear-nya sampai ke tingkat maksimum sekalipun, itu tetaplah bukan tandingan dari sang dewa jahat.

Di saat ledakan sudah mereda, terlihat Loki masih berdiri dengan jubahnya yang sobek di beberapa bagian. Raut wajahnya menunjukan kemarahan, yang mana belum pernah dia tunjukan selama pada pertarungan ini.

**.**

Naruto yang dari tadi melihat pertarungan dari Vali hanya tersenyum sekilas. Dia segera berpindah ke samping Vali dan menghentikannya disaat Vali akan menyerang lagi.

"Sudah cukup Vali. Untuk seorang yang berbakat sepertimu, ini adalah tindakan paling ceroboh yang pernah kau lakukan. Kau sendiri sudah tau perbedaan kekuatan diantara kalian bukan? Jadi kenapa tidak serahkan ini kepada yang lebih professional, hm?"

Vali hanya mendecih tidak suka. Dia benci mengakuinya, tapi perkataan dari Naruto memang benar adanya. Dia terlalu bergantung pada kekuatan Sacred Gear. Sebenarnya dengan darah Lucifer yang mengalir di tubuhnya, kekuatan sejatinya sendiri mampu melebihi seorang Dragon-king sekalipun.

Aura hitam yang tebal mulai menutupi tubuh dari Naruto. Menyebarkan hawa merinding bagi semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Aku bisa merasakan degup kekuatan kelas-dewa yang tak kukenali. Pembunuh dewa…. Kau memang penuh dengan misteri!" ketika mengatakan itu, Loki mengangkat jubahnya dan sekali lagi menyebarkan bayangannya. Sekelompok Midgardsormr yang berjumlah lima mulai menyerbu ke arah Naruto.

Namun semua usaha yang dilakukan oleh Loki hanya sia-sia saja ketika sebuah api hitam berkobar dengan hebat dan membakar habis kelima Midgardsormr yang diproduksi secara masal. Api itu juga mengunci pergerakan Loki dengan mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Api ini adalah [Eternal Dark Flame] milik dewa Amaterasu. Api yang berasal dari tungku neraka paling dalam ini sanggup membakar dewa mana saja." Naruto mengatakannya sambil membawa sebuah gumpalan kecil api hitam di tanganya. "Loki, aku bisa saja dengan mudah membunuhmu dengan api ini. Tapi itu tidak akan seru saat kau hancur dengan mudah. Aku akan mencoba suatu tehnik yang belum pernah kucoba, lihat saja!"

Loki terus menembaki api hitam yang mengurungnya itu dengan serangan serangan sihir berkekuatan maksimum. Namun itu semua adalah hal yang sia-sia saja.

"—Seorang yang memegang angkasa dan mengembangkannya ke seluruh daratan." Naruto mulai mengucapkan mantranya sambil mengangkat [Ama no Murakomo] tinggi-tinggi.

"—Dia yang memberi kemulian dan kemenangan… Tunjukanlah jalan yang benar padaku ini, Yang Maha Agung!"

Halilintar dengan ukuran yang besar menyambar tepat ke arah Naruto. Sambaran itu mengenai ujung [Ama no Murakomo] dan energinya mengalir di dalam pedang itu.

"Aku ingin mencoba apa yang terjadi jika kekuatan penghancur dari [Gale] digabungkan dengan kekuatan pemusnah [Ama no Murakomo]."

Percikan percikan listrik berwarna hitam mulai menyambar-nyambar dari sekujur pedang itu. Dengan seringaian yang terpasang di wajah tampannya, sang pembunuh dewa berambut pirang itu melesat ke kobaran api hitam yang tengah mengurung Loki.

Kemudian… Halilintar hitam dalam jumlah luar biasa tercipta dari dalam pedang! Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya tepat dimana Loki berada.

Dengan efek suara yang menggelegar, serangan super dahsyat dari halilintar hitam berhasil memangsa Loki.

Tubuh Loki…. Mengeluarkan banyak asap. Tubuhnya hangus dan hampir hancur. Loki yang sudah compang camping jatuh ke tanah.

"Kenapa manusia seperti dia bisa membunuh dewa….?" Setelah mengatakan itu, nampaknya Loki benar benar sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Secara tidak langsung, Naruto berhasil mencuri kekuatan dari Loki sesaat setelah serangan penghabisannya itu memangsa Loki.

**.**

Setelah pertempuran itu berakhir, tim Vali beserta Vali menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Mereka memang ahlinya menghilang tanpa jejak. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang anggota teroris.

Rossweisse telah menyegel kekuatan Loki dengan banyak sihir Norse setelah ia tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto memang sengaja tidak membunuh Loki, karena hanya dengan itu munkin dia sudah jera untuk berbuat jahat lagi.

Naruto memang dikatakan sebagai seorang pembunuh dewa, tapi dia tidak selalu membunuh lawan-lawannya. Dia akan benar-benar membunuh lawannya kalau tingkat kejahatan yang ditimbulkan oleh lawannya benar-benar parah.

Dia adalah orang yang cinta damai. Tidak mungkin bagi pemuda pecinta ramen itu untuk membunuh sesuatu tanpa alasan, apalagi yang dibunuhnya adalah dewa. Kekuatan sejati dari Naruto adalah mencuri kekuatan dari lawan yang sudah dikalahkannya.

Daripada disebut seorang pembunuh dewa, sebutan sang raja penyelamat memang lebih cocok untuk Naruto.

**-.K.o.S.-**

Hari ini Naruto sedang bermalas malasan dirumahnya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menonton televisi yang ada di depannya.

Hari dimana pertarungan dengan dewa jahat dari Norse itu telah berakhir. Pertemuan Odin si kakek tua juga berjalan sukses. Dengan ini, hubungan antara dewa-dewa jepang dengan dewa Norse telah terjalin.

Tapi Naruto tak habis pikir. Kenapa si kakek tua itu meninggalkan pengawal cantiknya itu. Saat itu Naruto melihat wanita bernama Rossweisse itu tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia bertanya kenapa, dan dijawab "Aku telah ditinggalkan oleh Odin-sama! Aku-aku sudah dipecat olehnya."

Waktu itu, Naruto menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantarnya kembali ke kampung halamannya kembali. Bukannya berhenti menangis, dia malah semakin keras nangisnya. Untunglah saat itu, Rias datang dan membujuknya dengan rayuan-rayuan sehingga akhirnya dia mau menjadi budak iblisnya.

Seseorang yang berada di samping Naruto saat ini adalah adik kembarnya, Naruko. Dia saat ini tengah tertidur pulas sambil bersandar di bahu sang kakak tercinta. Rambut pirang yang biasanya diikat twin tails itu kini dibiarkan tergerai.

Yah, Naruto memang suka menghabiskan waktu senggangnya itu dengan bermalas malasan dengan adiknya.

Disaat itulah, pintu depan dari kediaman Namikaze terbuka dan memunculkan seorang pria paruh baya berambut perak dari sana. Dia baru saja pulang sehabis kerja. Mengingat usianya yang sudah tua, jadi pekerjaannya juga tidak terlalu berat.

"Tadaima." Ucap pria bernama Jiraya itu.

"Oh ero jii-chan. Okaeri."

Jiraya hanya swetdrop mendengar cucunya memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. "Sedang apa kalian berdua?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Kami sedang menonton TV. Naru-chan tertidur. Karena aku tak enak membangunkannya, jadi kubiarkan saja bahuku ini menjadi bantalnya."

"Kemarilah Naruto! Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Naruto hanya menurut saja saat kakeknya itu menyuruhnya untuk ikut ke ruang tamu. Setelah mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan, Jiraya mulai membuka pembicaraannya.

"Apa kau sudah menyadari kekuatan yang ada di tubuhmu itu, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Setelah sekian lama, kenapa baru sekarang membicarakannya. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya.

"Jadi begitu, rupanya kekuatan itu telah membuatmu menjadi seorang pembunuh dewa. Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Tunggu dulu! Dari mana kau tahu semua ini, Jii-chan? Dan ceritakan padaku tentang semua yang kau ketahui."

Jiraya tersenyum lebar. "Apa kau mengenal Azazel-boy?" Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini dulu adalah seorang jendral tertinggi malaikat jatuh. Dan Azazel-boy dulunya adalah salah satu bawahanku. Jadi semua aku info yang ia dapatkan disampaikan langsung kepadaku."

"Tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa seorang malaikat jatuh darimu?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan bisa merasakannya, baka. Aku ini sudah lama pensiun. Aku sudah membuang semua kekuatanku dan hidup menjadi orang normal, semenjak aku bertemu dengan nenekmu."

"Lalu dari mana asalnya kekuatanku ini?"

"Dulu sekali saat aku masih menjadi seorang jendral, aku pernah menjadi pelayan seorang dewa. Prometheus. Karena kesetiaanku yang luar biasa, Prometheus memberiku sebuah hadiah. Tapi hadiah itu bukan pada diriku sendiri. Dia berkata padaku kalau kelak aku mempunyai cucu, maka dia akan mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengannya."

Jiraya memberi sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya, "Dan kekuatan dari Prometheus yang diturunkan kepadamu adalah kekuatan yang mampu mencuri kekuatan lain. Apa kau ingat kalung yang kuberikan padamu? Kalung itu adalah segel untuk menyegel kekuatanmu. Ketika kau berada di ambang kematian, maka segel itu akan terbuka dengan sendirinya."

"Kenapa mesti disegel segala? Bukankah itu kekuatan yang hebat!"

"Bodoh! Waktu kau terlahir, dunia masih gencar gencarnya dalam peperangan. Kalau ada yang mengetahui kalau kau punya kekuatan semacam itu, maka mereka tidak akan segan segan untuk menculikmu dan menjadikanmu alat perang."

"Apa kau juga akan memberitahu Naru-chan tentang hal ini?"

"Tidak, untuk beberapa waktu kedepan ini, biarlah dia tidak mengetahui ini." Jiraya menengok ke arah dimana Naruko masih tertidur pulas. "Lagipula, dia itu perempuan. Dia pasti akan syok saat mengetahui kakak tercintanya melakukan pertarungan hidup mati dengan para makhluk gaib."

**-TBC-**

**Kali ini ren gak akan bicara banyak. Satu yang ren pinta dari readers sekalian, yaitu review. Makin banyak review, maka semakin cepat pula updatenya. Maaf kalo hari ini ren nggak membalas review kalian. Mungkin di lain chapter saja.**


	5. Chapter 5

**King of Savior**

**Disclaimer: © Naruto And Highschool DxD**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, &amp; Romance**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda biasa yang berprofesi seorang pelajar. Suatu hari Mimpinya untuk bisa hidup tenang harus berantakan karena datangnya dewa-dewa jahat. Hal itu membangkitkan kekuatan istimewa yang ada di tubuhnya dan diapun menjadi seorang manusia pertama yang berhasil membunuh dewa. Godlike and harem.**

**Warning : OOC, Harem, Typo, Lemon, etc. chapter kali ini berisi lemon. Yang nggak suka harap di skip aja. Ingat, dosa tanggung sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, satu hari sebelum keberangkatan siswa kelas dua untuk melakukan kunjungan ke Kyoto, kelas masih berjalan seperti biasa. Naruto masih duduk di bangkunya, letaknya di pojok belakang ruangan. Dia masih mendengar penjelasan dari sensei yang mengajar di depannya.

Namun apapun yang dijelaskan oleh orang itu sama sekali tidak masuk ke otak Naruto. Kalau dilihat dengan seksama, Naruto memang terlihat seperti mendengarkan dengan serius. Namun yang didengar Naruto hanya suara dari orang itu, bukan kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

Pandangan Naruto sama sekali tidak lepas dari sang guru yang mengajar di depan. Dipandanginya seluruh gerak geriknya. Dan bahkan, Naruto kadang-kadang senyum senyum gak jelas. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran pemuda pirang itu.

Dan sensei yang dipandangi Naruto sejak awal pelajaran itu adalah seorang wanita muda yang berusia sekitar 18 sampai 19 tahunan. Wanita berambut perak itu adalah guru baru yang mengajar di akademi kuoh. Dan namanya adalah Rossweisse.

Ya, semenjak dia bersedia untuk menjadi anggota keluarga baru dari Rias Gremory, maka secara otomatis dia harus tinggal disini. Namun karena mantan Valkyrie itu terlalu pintar untuk menjadi seorang murid, maka dia memutuskan untuk menjadi guru saja walaupun usianya masih sangat muda.

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa senang sekali memandang wajah wanita itu. Suatu perasaan aneh bergemuruh di dadanya. Dan saat Naruto tengah sibuk menyelami fantasi liarnya, dia tiba-tiba tersadar saat bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi.

Semua murid yang ada di ruangan itu segera berbenah dan mulai meninggalkan kelas. Dan disana hanya menyisakan satu murid saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Dia segera menghampiri Rossweisse saat orang itu akan meninggalkan kelas.

"Bisa minta waktunya sebentar Rossweisse-san?"

"Ya, ada apa Naruto-sama?"

"Ah, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Itu terdengar seperti orang tua jika kau memanggilku seperti itu."

"Tapi Odin-sama menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu seperti itu. Dia bilang kau adalah seorang raja penyelamat, jadi aku harus menghormatimu."

"Lupakan itu. Kita saat ini berada di lingkungan kelas. Jadi tidak usah memakai formalitas di depanku. Panggil saja Naruto."

"Baiklah Naruto…-kun. lalu ada hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Apa kau akan ikut pergi ke Kyoto?"

"Ya. Karena aku pengajar baru di sekolah ini, jadi pihak sekolah mewajibkanku untuk ikut."

"Baguslah. Tapi mungkin akan ada beberapa kekacauan disana."

"Kekacauan?" Rossweisse memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kyoto dikenal dengan daerah yang memiliki energi ki dan spiritual yang sangat tinggi. Namun, terakhir kali aku kesana sebelum melawan Loki, energi spiritual di daerah itu sedikit kacau. Aku belum tahu penyebab pastinya. Tapi ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan teroris dari golongan pahlawan yang pernah dibicarakan Azazel-sensei sebelumnya."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan memperingatkan para anggota kelompokku untuk lebih berhati-hati."

"Juga aku ingin kamu ikut denganku untuk menyelidiki hal ini. Karena kamu adalah seorang penyihir yang ahli, jadi hanya kamulah yang bisa aku mintai bantuan saat ini."

Rossweisse terlihat berfikir untuk beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya.

"Karena kamu setuju membantuku, maka sebagai gantinya, aku akan menemanimu berkeliling Kyoto kemanapun kamu mau."

Rossweisse telihat berbinar setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto. Secara tidak langsung, dia menyadari kalau Naruto bermaksud untuk mengajaknya berkencan. "Terima kasih yang mulia. Anda sangat baik sekali."

Mereka berduapun meninggalkan kelas yang sudah sunyi tersebut.

**-.K.o.S.-**

Hari ini, banyak sekali siswa kelas dua yang berkumpul di stasiun kereta Tokyo. Banyak dari mereka yang membawa barang bawaan. Banyak juga yang mengiringi kepergian mereka. Termasuk dua orang saudara kembar Namikaze itu. Mereka berdua tengah diantar oleh kakek mereka.

Naruto tidak menunjukan adanya tanda-tanda kalau dia senang seperti yang dilakukan siswa lain. Ekspresinya hanya biasa saja mengingat ini bukan kali pertamanya dia pergi ke Kyoto. Tapi dibalik ekspresi biasanya itu, terbesit perasaan senang karena liburan ini.

"Naruto, jaga baik-baik adikmu ini."

"Itu sudah pasti."

"Dan kalian berdua hati-hatilah."

"Kami pergi dulu jii-chan." Ujar Naruko yang langsung menggandeng kakaknya untuk masuk kedalam kereta.

Saat ini sekitar sepuluh menit setelah kereta peluru telah meninggalkan stasiun Tokyo. Para siswa sangat riuh di bangkunya masing-masing. Mereka menunjukan wajah yang antusias.

Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk sendirian di bangku kereta. Karena peraturan mengharuskan laki-laki duduk terpisah dengan perempuan, jadi dia tidak bisa duduk dengan imotou-nya. Ini dilakukan untuk mencegah adanya pelecehan seksual yang sering terjadi di kereta.

Disaat Naruto tengah asik memandang pemandangan di luar kereta, Xenovia tiba tiba saja menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Naruto, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Ada apa, Xenovia?"

"Kali ini, aku tak membawa Durandal – aku tak bersenjata."

"Kamu tak membawa Durandal, kenapa? Apa kamu tidak diberitahu oleh Rossweisse-san untuk hati-hati?"

"Aku sudah diberitahu. Tapi, karena para Alchemist dari Gereja Orthodox. Mereka menemukan teknik untuk menekan aura ofensif Durandal. Sehingga, Durandal dikirim pada mereka melalui saluran milik Surga."

Naruto hanya ber'oh' saja. Xenovia melanjutkan. "Untuk menekan aura ofensif Durandal tanpa melenyapkan kekuatannya sebagai Pedang Suci. ini benar benar sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik. Namun, cukup memalukan bagiku yang tak mampu mengendalikannya dengan baik meski menjadi pemilik Durandal...mana bisa aku menyebut diriku [Kuda]? Apa aku lebih baik mati...? Oh Tuhan..."

"Aku paham. Kalau sesuatu terjadi aku akan melindungimu dan semuanya."

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat menghargai itu."

"Tak masalah. Sudah menjadi tugas sang raja penyelamat bukan untuk melindungi semuanya. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberi gelar itu sebelumnya, namun aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Menyelesaikan percakapan itu, Xenovia berdiri dan kembali ke kursinya semula.

"Mati sana trio ecchi!" "Menjijikkan di atas kereta!" Suara suara para gadis di kelas Naruto. Mereka semua memang membenci si trio ecchi paling terkenal di akademi dan salah satunya adalah Issei yang Naruto kenal.

**.**

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama berjam-jam, akhirnya kereta sampai juga di Kyoto. Atap stasiun Kyoto ditutupi oleh atrium besar! Di dalam stasiun terdapat banyak escalator otomatis! Tapi Naruto tidak heran melihat hal ini. Tidak seperti para gadis di kelasnya yang sangat heboh saat melihat ini.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto sampai pada sebuah hotel yang akan ditinggalinya selama beberapa hari. Disana ada hotel super megah. Namun yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut adalah nama dari hotel tersebut. "Hotel Sirzechs Kyoto". Untuk tambahan, di dekatnya juga terdapat "Hotel Kyoto Serafall" yang sedang dibangun.

'Ternyata Maou-sama tidak hanya berpengaruh di dunia bawah saja. Tapi di dunia manusia juga. Bahkan di kota yang terkenal seperti ini.' Batin Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki hotel.

Di lobi yang luas dan besar itu, banyak siswa Akademi Kuoh telah berkumpul. Setelah waktu pertemuan tiba, tiap tiap kelas mulai mengambil posisi berkelompok dan mengkonfirmasi nomor mereka. Semua orang duduk di lantai lobi sambil mendengarkan pengumuman dari Guru.

Pada saat itu, Rossweisse yang merupakan seorang guru juga menyampaikan opininya di hadapan seluruh siswa.

"Ada toko 100 yen di pusat perbelanjaan bawah tanah di Kyoto. Kalau kalian memerlukan sesuatu, tolong pergilah kesana. Kalian harus hati hati membelanjakan uang saku kalian. Kalau kalian mulai jadi pemboros di tahun kedua kalian, kalian akan tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa sia sia. Uanglah yang membuat dunia bergerak. Kalau kalian membeli apa saja yang kalian inginkan, kalian akan kehabisan uang dengan cepat. Karena itu, puaskanlah di toko 100 yen – Toko 100 yen adalah harta karun Jepang."

Naruto hanya swetdrop mendengar opini dari mantan Valkyrie itu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau wanita itu begitu terobsesi dengan toko 100 yen.

Rossweisse memang sangat populer diantara para siswa. Bukan hanya karena dia wanita cantik dengan sikap serius, namun dia juga memiliki sikap kikuk yang mempesona. Baik siswa laki laki dan perempuan menyayanginya dan memanggilnya "Rossweisse-chan". Hal itu juga yang membuat Naruto selalu tidak konsen saat wanita ini sedang mengajar.

Setelah medapatkan kunci kamarnya, Naruto segera menuju kesana untuk meletakan barang-barangnya. Sebenarnya satu kamar ditempati oleh dua orang, namun karena jumlah siswa laki-laki di kelas Naruto adalah ganjil, maka dia akan tinggal sendirian di kamarnya.

**.**

Siang ini, Naruto pergi keluar hotel. Dia ada janji dengan Rossweisse sebelumnya. Jadi dengan ini, dia bisa lebih dekat dengan guru cantik itu.

Di depan hotel, wanita tersebut sudah menunggu Naruto. Dia memakai pakaian santai, tidak seperti tadi yang mengenakan seragam guru. Namun hal itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Mereka berduapun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar hotel. Menikmati pemandangan di sekitar hotel sambil mengamati rasa curiga yang pernah diceritakan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Aku memang tidak merasakan dengan jelas, tapi aliran energi disini memang sedikit terganggu." Rossweisse mengatakan itu saat berjalan di samping Naruto.

Selama mereka berdua berjalan, Rossweisse terlihat gusar. Dia terlihat gelisah dari gerak geriknya. Dia sama sekali tidak fokus saat berjalan.

Naruto yang paham akan hal itu segera menggenggam tangan Rossweisse. Wanita itu sebenarnya malu mengatakannya, jadi dia bertingkah kikuk seperti itu. Untung saja Naruto peka akan hal itu.

Kini Rossweisse menjadi tenang kembali setelah Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Dia menampakan senyum tipis sambil sedikit warna merah menghiasi wajahnya. Ini kali pertama dia bergandengan tangan dengan seorang lelaki, jadi dia sedikit gugup. Jantungnya juga berdetak dengan kencang.

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar. Naruto menghentikan jalannya setelah mengetahui hawa kehadiran lain di sekelilingnya. Dia segera memasang posisi siaga setelah mengetahui dengan jelas kalau hawa kehadiran tersebut bukanlah dari seorang manusia.

Hal berikutnya yang muncul di hadapan Naruto adalah seorang gadis imut pendek dengan busana seorang pendeta wanita. Rambut pirangnya bersinar, dan kedua iris matanya berwarna emas. Kelihatannya dia seumuran anak sekolah dasar.

Namun dia jelas jelas bukanlah manusia karena ada telinga hewan di kepalanya. Lebih tepatnya telinga rubah.

Si gadis bertelinga hewan memelototi Naruto dan Rossweisse, memperlihatkan taringnya dalam amarah, dan berteriak "Orang luar! Beraninya kamu...! Serang!"

Oleh perintah si gadis, dari balik pepohonan muncul beberapa makhluk dengan sayap hitam dan kepala gagak, berdandan seperti perampok gunung. Ada juga beberapa dengan topeng rubah.

"Tunggu dulu! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Naruto mencoba berbicara dengan gadis itu, namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Tanpa memberi jeda pada Naruto, si gadis muda itu berteriak sambil menunjuk Naruto. "Kembalikan ibuku!"

Para musuh yang diperintahkan oleh gadis itu sama sekali bukanlah tandingan dari Naruto. Dia bisa saja melenyapkan segerombol orang itu bahkan tanpa menggerakkan jarinya sama sekali. Tapi ini adalah daerah kekuasaan lawan, jadi Naruto tidak mau membuat kekacauan.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Naruto segera meledakan kekuatan luar biasa yang ada di tubuhnya. Semua orang jadi jatuh terduduk karena tidak bisa mengatasi tekanan kekuatan yang luar biasa itu. Bahkan Rossweisse yang berdiri di samping Naruto juga ikut berkeringat dingin saat merasakan kekuatan dari Naruto.

"Ibu? Bicara apa kamu? Aku tak tahu siapa Ibumu!" Naruto mencoba bicara pada gadis yang jatuh berlutut di depannya itu.

"Jangan bohong! Jelas-jelas kalian lah yang telah menculik ibuku." Gadis kecil itu berucap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Naruto berlutut di depan gadis itu. Dia belai dengan lembut pipi gadis yang tak bisa bergerak itu. "Aku sama sekali tidak bohong. Kami baru saja tiba disini. Ceritakanlah apa masalahmu! Mungkin kami bisa membantu." Ucap Naruto dengan kalem.

Sempat diam selama beberapa detik, akhirnya gadis itu bersedia menceritakan semuanya kepada Naruto. Mulai dari munculnya segerombolan orang asing, hingga mereka menculik ibunya. Dia juga menceritakan dengan detail mengenai identitasnya yang merupakan seorang youkai rubah dan juga ibunya yang merupakan Kyuubi, si rubah ekor Sembilan.

Rossweisse kini dibuat kagum perlakuan Naruto. Dia sempat mengira kalau Naruto akan melakukan kekerasan untuk menjatuhkan lawannya. Tapi dia justru berbuat kebalikannya. Hal ini menaikan rasa hormatnya kepada sosok Naruto.

"Dari ceritamu diatas, itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa tempat ini bisa kacau energi spiritualnya. Tapi, Kunou, apa kau masih mengingat orang yang menculik ibumu itu? Apa mereka manusia atau iblis?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa mereka manusia atau iblis karena waktu itu aku sangat panik. Tapi yang jelas, salah satu dari mereka menggunakan sebuah tombak dan satu lagi seorang pengguna kabut."

Naruto segera melepas hawa mengintimidasi yang ia keluarkan. Membuat orang orang yang tadi tak bisa bergerak kini bisa bernafas lega kembali. Lalu, datanglah sekelompok orang yang mendekati posisi Naruto.

"Ada apa ini, Naruto?"

"Siapa mereka? Youkai?"

Issei, Kiba, dan trio gereja adalah orang yang datang pada saat itu. Mereka datang karena sempat merasakan ledakan kekuatan yang luar biasa dari tempat ini.

"Tak usah bersiaga seperti itu. Mereka bukanlah orang jahat." Naruto mencoba menenangkan para anggota Gremory yang baru datang itu.

"Maafkan kami Naruto-san karena tadi sudah mencoba menyerangmu."

"Tak apa. Aku pasti akan membantumu menemukan ibumu dan menghajar para penjahat itu. Sekarang kembalilah, biar masalah ini kami yang akan tangani."

**-.K.o.S.-**

Pada malam itu, Naruto tengah makan malam di rumah makan yang ada di sekitar hotel. Pada saat ia sudah selesai makan, Naruto langsung saja kembali ke hotel. Namun pas di tengah jalan, dia bertemu dengan Azazel dan Rossweisse.

Mereka berdua tengah berbincang. Azazel juga tengah menggenggam sebotol sake. Entah apa yang dikatakan Azazel ketika tiba-tiba Rossweisse mukanya memerah dan kepalan tangannya mengerat. Dia merebut paksa botol sake yang tengah digenggam Azazel, lalu ia tenggak habis isi yang ada di dalamnya.

Naruto yang saat itu tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa terbengong saat melihat wajah Rossweisse yang memerah padam. Tubuhnya juga kehilangan keseimbangan dengan mata yang menyipit. Azazel mendekati Naruto kemudian berbisik sesuatu di telinganya.

"Naruto, tolong kau urus wanita ini." Setelah mengatakan itu, Azazel berlari kencang untuk kabur dari situ.

"Heyy,.. janghan kabur sialhan…-hik." Rossweisse meneriaki Azazel dengan cara bicara yang mulai ngelantur. Tubuhnya juga terhuyung ke depan. Untung saja Naruto waktu itu ada di dekatnya sehingga dia ditangkap oleh Naruto sebelum tubuhnya membentur tanah. Naruto meminjamkan bahunya untuk membantunya berdiri dan berjalan.

"Narutoooo, temani akhu malam ini… akwu kesssepian…" dia mulai berbicara ngawur saat berada dalam bopongan Naruto ketika menuju ke kamar hotel.

Naruto mulai kehilangan konsentrasinya. Dia bisa merasakan nafas dari wanita itu yang menggelitik lehernya. Aroma tubuh dari Rossweisse juga mulai tercium oleh hidung Naruto dan mulai meracuni akal sehatnya.

"Pelayannn, sepuluh botol lagi tolonggg-" dia makin ngawur bicaranya dan menggeliat dalam bopongan Naruto. Di saat yang sama, sebuah perasaan makin bergejolak di dalam tubuh Naruto ketika dua buah gundukan empuk milik wanita di sampingnya itu bergerak-gerak menekan tubuhnya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk membawa Rossweisse ke kamarnya karena dia takut wanita itu akan kena marah oleh guru lain kalau ketahuan mabuk.

Naruto meletakan tubuh Rossweisse dengan hati hati di atas ranjangnya. Dia akan beranjak dari sana. Namun Rossweisse menarik lengannya dengan keras, membuat dirinya jatuh dan menindih tubuh wanita itu. Di saat yang sama, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan tanpa sengaja.

Naruto mencoba berdiri, tapi Rossweisse malah mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto dengan erat. Membuat pemuda itu makin tidak berkutik.

Karena sudah termakan nafsu, maka Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menuruti keinginan dari nafsunya itu. Di sela sela ciuman itu, ia julurkan lidahnya. Dan sama seperti pengharapannya, wanita itu membuka mulutnya dan mengijinkannya untuk mengakses apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Mmh…." Desahan dan erangan mulai keluar dari mulut Rossweisse.

"Mm-ahh," Rossweisse akhirnya melepas ciumannya setelah kehabisan oksigen. Naruto dalam hati memuji ketahanan wanita ini yang mampu mengimbanginya dalam hal pernafasan.

Namun Naruto sudah terlanjur terbuai dan dengan cepat ia melesakkan lidahnya kembali dalam rongga mulut Rossweisse. Menantang lidah gadis itu untuk saling beradu.

Tangan kanan Naruto beraksi. Dia dengan cepat melepas obi yang megikat kimono yang tengah dikenakan oleh Rossweisse. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, tangan Naruto meraih sisi belakang lututnya dan merentangkannya agar ia mendapat posisi di antara kedua kaki gadis itu.

Naruto melepas ciuman panasnya dan mulai menciumi leher Rossweisse, cium, jilat, cium, jilat, gigit dengan penuh perasaan. Membuat nafas Rossweisse mejadi tak beraturan karena merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Rossweisse yang dari tadi asik diciumi kini mulai menggerakan tangannya dan menerogoh ke dalam celana Naruto. Meremas apa yang ada di dalamnya. Membuat Naruto sedikit melengguh keenakan.

"Kau nakal sekali Rossweisse-chan." Naruto mulai membuka kimono yang membalut tubuh Rossweisse. Dia sempat nosebleed untuk sesaat. Terpesona oleh tubuh wanita yang ada di bawahnya itu. Ini merupakan pengalaman pertama dari Naruto melihat tubuh telanjang wanita secara langsung.

Akal sehat kembali menghampiri pikiran Naruto setelah melihat wajah Rossweisse yang memerah padam. Tapi, sudah kepalang tanggung jika berhenti disini. Jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya. Toh, dia sejak awal memang sudah memiliki rasa ketertarikan kepada wanita ini sejak pertama bertemu.

Wajah Rossweisse memerah karena malu. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang lelaki yang menatap tubuh telanjangnya. Tapi dia tidak keberatan jika orang itu adalah Naruto. Juga karena efek alcohol, tubuhnya menjadi panas.

Setelah Naruto berhasil melepas semua pakaian yang menempel pada tubuh Rossweisse, dia tersenyum dan menelan ludahnya. Dengan perlanan dia mengecup puncak buah dada yang telah menegang itu dan mengulumnya. Membuatnya melenguh dengan nyaring.

"Ahhh!"

Pandangan gadis itu yang semula buram karena efek dari alcohol kini makin berkunang-kunang setelah merasakan sensasi luar biasa tersebut. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan kedua kakinya menggelinjang hebat. Menendang udara atau mendorong kain seprei sampai acak-acakan.

Tangan kanan Naruto masih sibuk sebelah buah dada Rossweisse sementara bibirnya sendiri masih mengulum dan menghisap buah dada sebelah kiri.

Naruto akui, memang ukuran dari dada Rossweisse tidak besar seperti milik Rias Gremory atau Himejima Akeno. Tapi ukuran itu sangat pas dan proporsional untuk tubuhnya.

"N-Narut-Ahh!"

Gadis itu melenguh saat Naruto meninggalkan gigitan di lekukan payudara kirinya.

Naruto berpindah posisi. Dia terus turun sampai ke bagian sakral bagi tiap wanita. Ditatapnya sebentar bagian itu sebelum akhirnya dia cium dan masuki dengan lidahnya.

"Mmhh… ahh… ughh…." Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari mulut Rossweisse tanpa bisa ia tahan. Naruto terus saja mengocok kewanitaannya dengan lidahnya. Dia mencengkram rambut pirang Naruto dengan erat. Membenamkan kepala pemuda itu kedalam kewanitaannya.

"AHHHH~" Rossweisse akhirnya sampai pada orgasmenya. Setelah itu, pandangannya mulai menggelap saat alcohol sudah mengambil alih kesadarannya. Dia memang lemah sekali kalau berhadapan dengan hal-hal yang berbau alcohol. Namun dia masih saja nekat saat Azazel mengejeknya karena tidak punya pacar tadi.

Naruto hanya mendesah pelan saat gadis itu tertidur. Dia sebenarnya masih belum ke menu utamanya, tapi Naruto sadar diri. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu ketika kondisi gadisnya lemah.

Dia berdiri dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang dari Rossweisse. Di kecupnya pelan pipinya sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari situ dan mematikan lampu kamarnya.

**-.K.o.S.-**

Naruto yang masih asyik bergerumul di bawah selimutnya tiba-tiba berdiri dengan cepat saat merasakan hawa kehadiran asing yang tak diundang. Dia langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan Rossweisse yang masih terlelap di kamarnya.

Dan benar saja, ketika dia sampai di depan hotel, sudah terjadi pertarungan antara kelompok Gremory dan Sitri melawan sekelompok orang yang tak diketahui. Jika dilihat dari kekuatannya, mereka sepertinya para peyihir dari golongan pahlawan.

Ekspresi Naruto langsung mengeras saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dia tengah melihat adiknya tengah disandra oleh mereka.

"Brengsek. Jauhkan tangan kotor kalian dari adiku." Tanpa menunggu waktu, Naruto langsung meledakan kekuatan penuhnya. Melesat dengan [Raptor].

Beberapa orang langsung berkumpul untuk menghadang Naruto. Mereka semua menembakan sihir secara bersamaan untuk menghentikan Naruto. Namun itu semua tak berpengaruh bagi Naruto. Dia menggilas semua orang itu dengan [Bull] kemudian diakhiri dengan [Gale] yang melenyapkan tubuh mereka semua.

Namun orang yang membawa Naruko telah menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir. Membawa serta Naruko bersamanya.

"Lihat saja. Kalau mereka sampai berani menyakiti Naruko sedikit saja, maka aku tidak akan ragu untuk memenggal kepala mereka." Naruto berucap dengan nada yang tinggi. Pandangan matanya berkilat oleh amarah. Kekuatan yang besar juga meluap-luap dari tubuhnya, membuat orang-orang yang ada disana memandang ngeri padanya.

**-TBC-**

**Kawan-kawan sekalian. Aku sangat kecewa sekali ketika mendengar ada berita tentang penghapusan dunia FFN. Mari bersama, kita tolak dengan ikut menyumbangkan petisi vote agar bisa mencapai angka 100K+ dan FFN ini tidak jadi dihapus. Caranya adalah dengan ketik stop SOPA 2014 di google. Dan klik pada yang muncul paling atas. Buat akun disana sebanyak-banyaknya ya.**

**Bagaimana lemonnya tadi, baguskah atau kurang hot 'kah? Oh ya, karena kemarin banyak yang Tanya siapa aja haremnya Naruto, ini aku sebutin. Ada Xenovia, Rossweisse, Gabriel, dan mungkin juga Kuroka. List ini juga bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu tergantung ceritanya. Ren nggak akan masukin banyak wanita untuk haremnya Naruto, mungkin hanya 4 sampai 5 saja.**


	6. Chapter 6

**King of Savior**

**Disclaimer: © Naruto And Highschool DxD**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, &amp; Romance**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda biasa yang berprofesi seorang pelajar. Suatu hari Mimpinya untuk bisa hidup tenang harus berantakan karena datangnya dewa-dewa jahat. Hal itu membangkitkan kekuatan istimewa yang ada di tubuhnya dan diapun menjadi seorang manusia pertama yang berhasil membunuh dewa. Godlike and harem.**

**Warning : OOC, Harem, Typo, Lemon, etc. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan gelap. Terdapat seseorang yang tengah duduk meringkuk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Orang itu adalah seroang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Nggh…" gadis itu menggeliat pelan ketika ia membuka matanya. Dia mencoba menggerakan badannya, namun tidak bisa. Kaki dan tangannya terikat kuat pada kursi yang tengah di dudukinya.

"Oh sial,.. apa lagi sekarang.." gadis pirang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruko itu hanya menggerutu pelan. Dia merutuki nasibnya yang sial hari ini. Bagaimana tidak sial coba? Ketika ia bangun tadi pagi, ada sekelompok orang asing yang ada di kamarnya dan menculiknya.

Yang anehnya lagi, ketika dia orang-orang yang menculiknya itu memasuki halaman hotel, mereka dihadang oleh para anggota Osis dan Klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Mereka semua saling bertarung dan menggunakan kekuatan yang menurutnya aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, sesaat sebelum dirinya pingsan, dia sempat melihat kakaknya yang mencoba menyelamatkannya dengan melenyapkan para penculiknya itu dengan sebuah serangan petir dari tubuhnya. Inilah yang sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal baginya.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan seseorang masuk. Orang itu adalah pria muda berambut hitam. Dia mengenakan pakaian china kuno dan menggenggam sebuah tombak di tangan kirinya. Orang itu terlihat tersenyum setelah melihat Naruko.

"Senang menemuimu untuk pertama kalinya, sang putri naga." Pria itu menyapa Naruko dengan ramah.

"Siapa kau dan untuk apa kau menculiku? Dan apa maksudmu memanggilku putri naga?"

"Namaku Cao Cao, keturunan dari Cao Cao terkenal, Cao Mengde, tercatat dalam Records of Three Kingdom." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menepuk nepukan tombaknya di bahu. "Aku menculikmu karena di dalam tubuhmu terdapat kekuatan naga yang sangat besar. Kau memiliki gen naga yang sangat kuat. Juga terdapat darah dari dua naga langit yang mengalir di tubuhmu. Aku ingin kamu bekerja sama denganku dalam eksperimen kami."

"Eksperimen? Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?"

"Mengabulkan permohonan dari atasanku. Itulah ide utamanya."

"Aku tidak mau… cepat lepaskan aku brengsek…"

"Oh, kau kasar sekali untuk seorang anak dari dua pahlawan terkenal."

"Pahlawan? Apa kau mengenal orang tuaku?"

"Tentu saja. Hampir seluruh anggota kami mengetahui tentang mereka. Dua orang naga langit yang berhasil menghentikan Great War antara tiga fraksi. Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina."

"Apa maksudmu dengan naga langit?"

"Hm, karena kau belum mengetahui ini, maka akan kuberitahu. Ayahmu dulu adalah pemilik Sacred Gear [Divine Dividing]. Dia Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa sebelum Vali. Kekuatannya sangat ditakuti di dunia bawah dan surga. Konon, dia mampu melenyapkan sepuluh ribu pasukan iblis hanya dalam sekali serang saja. Dia juga adalah orang pertama dalam sejarah Hakuryuukou yang sanggup mempertahankan [Juggernaut Drive] dalam waktu lebih dari satu jam." Cao Cao memberi sedikit jeda pada ucapannya untuk membiarkan Naruko mencerna informasi itu.

"Dan ibumu, adalah Sekiryuutei wanita terkuat sekaligus pemilik dari [Boosted Gear]. Dikatakan kalau kekuatannya hampir sejajar dengan ayahmu. Jika ia marah, dia sanggup memusnahkan satu kota hanya dalam hitungan detik. Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, mereka menjadi pasangan yang sangat mengerikan dan paling ditakuti."

Naruko hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Semua informasi yang dijelaskan oleh pria tadi tidak bisa ia cerna. Semua itu berada di luar pengetahuan kepalanya. Naga langit? Sacred Gear? Boos… apalah tadi? Itu semuanya membuat otaknya kebingungan. Istilah-istilah tadi sangat asing baginya.

Di saat yang sama, Cao Cao mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Heeei… tunggu brengsek… lepaskan aku cincau sialan!" Naruko hanya berteriak seperti itu setelah melihat kepergian Cao Cao.

**.**

**-.K.o.S.-**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan hotel, atau lebih tepatnya, di kamar milik Hyoudou Issei semua orang tengah berkumpul disana. Termasuk Naruto dan para anggota Osis. Mereka tengah mendiskusikan tentang penyerangan para penyihir dari golongan pahlawan tadi pagi.

"Oke, untuk hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah menemukan tempat persembunyian dari para golongan pahlawan." Azazel yang merupakan gubernur malaikat jatuh memberikan nasehat yang bijak setelah diskusi ini mencapai akhir.

Naruto dari tadi hanya diam sambil berusaha untuk menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Dia berusaha menahan dirinya sebisa mungkin karena jika dia berada dalam emosi puncaknya, maka dia bisa menjadi sangat brutal dan menghancurkan apa saja yang ditemui matanya.

"Tapi bagaimana menemukan mereka? Kyoto ini sangat luas!" Xenovia bertanya.

"Untuk masalah itu kalian tenang saja. Aku sudah menghubungi pihak iblis dan para youkai di daerah ini. Mereka akan bekerja sama untuk menyegel setiap perbatasan Kyoto para teroris itu tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana." Azazel menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Penculikan Kyuubi masih menjadi misteri, ditambah lagi dengan diculiknya adik dari Naruto! Mungkin mereka sudah tahu tentang Naruto, makanya mereka mencoba untuk menyandera adiknya supaya Naruto tidak melawan. Namun, aku masih tidak mengerti tujuan dari para teroris itu. Jika mereka ingin melakukan semacam ritual, maka seharusnya mereka berada di tempat yang memiliki energi spiritual yang paling tinggi di Kyoto." Kini Rossweisse menyampaikan opininya.

"Aku sependapat denganmu Rossweisse-san." Azazel menambahkan. Dia kemudian melihat Naruto. "Naruto, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Azazel menerogoh saku di balik jas guru yang ia kenakan. Dia mengambil sebuah benda perak yang berbentuk seperti sebuah tombak dengan ukuran kecil. Di pangkal tombak tersebut, terdapat sebuah permata merah berbentuk bulat melekat pada ganggangnya.

Azazel melemparkan benda itu kepada Naruto. Dengan sigap, Naruto menangkap benda itu. "Benda itu adalah Scared Gear buatan terhebat dari pihak grigori. Itu berasal dari benda yang kau serahkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan sampai sekarang, aku masih tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa mencuri kekuatan dari Loki, dan bisa menggunakannya lebih hebat dari dia."

Naruto memandang datar benda keperakan di tangannya itu. Dia mentransferkan kekuatannya pada benda itu hingga membuatnya bercahaya. Cahaya itu semakin membesar dan terus membesar hingga menerangi kamar itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, benda yang di genggam Naruto tadi telah berubah menjadi serigala berbulu abu-abu setinggi satu meter. Matanya yang tajam memandang semuanya dengan ekspresi kosong.

Semua orang yang ada di situ kecuali Naruto dan Azazel langsung memasang posisi bertarung saat mereka melihat kehadiran sosok monster yang mereka kenal.

"Tak perlu cemas. Mulai sekarang, Fenrir adalah peliharaan dari Naruto." Azazel mencoba menenangkan semua orang yang sudah bersiaga tadi.

"Ayo Fenrir. Kita akan berburu para teroris hari ini." Naruto mulai melangkah pergi dari kamar itu diikuti dengan serigala abu-abu di sampingnya.

"Tunggu Naruto! Aku juga akan ikut." Issei berdiri dan mencoba mengikuti Naruto.

"Maaf Issei. Tapi aku akan pergi sendiri kali ini. Aku tidak mau membuang waktu hanya dengan duduk diam saja." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menghilang meninggalkan hembusan angin.

**.**

**-.K.o.S.-**

**.**

Naruto muncul di depan sebuah istana yang megah. Di sampingnya, juga berdiri serigala berbulu abu-abu yang memancarkan aura mengerikan yang bisa membuat merinding siapa saja. Itu adalah istana Nijou. Salah satu tempat terkenal yang sering dikunjungi oleh wisatanwan asing untuk menikmati keindahan dari budaya Kyoto.

Setelah mendapat beberapa petunjuk saat berdiskusi tadi, Naruto langsung saja kesini karena tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat di Kyoto yang memiliki energi spiritual terbesar.

Gerbang raksasa dari istana itu mulai terbuka dan meninggalkan suara yang keras.

Berdiri disana, adalah sekelompok orang yang sudah menanti kehadiran dari Naruto. Mereka semua terlihat sedikit tegang saat merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat dari Fenrir. Bagaimanapun juga, monster itu sudah sangat terkenal sekali. Bahkan di kalangan para anggota dari khaos brigade.

Di belakang mereka semua, terlihat dua orang perempuan yang tengah diikat. Yang satu adalah wanita cantik yang tengah memakai kimono. Terlihat sepasang telinga rubah di kepalanya, juga beberapa ekor rubah di belakangnya. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang diikat twin tail.

Mereka berdua menatap kosong seolah tak hidup karena mereka masih dalam pengaruh sihir. Mereka berdua bagaikan zombie yang hanya diam mematung tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, pembunuh dewa. Aku Cao Cao adalah pemimpin dari golongan pahlawan." Cao Cao memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada hormat.

"Cepat lepaskan mereka berdua." Naruto berkata dengan nada yang dingin.

"Aku akan melepaskan mereka setelah tujuan kami tercapai."

"Aku bilang lepaskan mereka berdua! Sekarang!" Naruto menaikan nada bicaranya diikuti oleh kekuatannya yang secara perlahan meningkat.

"Sebenarnya kamu adalah lawan yang sebisa mungkin ingin kuhindari. Namun apa boleh buat! Kami akan melawanmu dengan sekuat tenaga walaupun kemungkinan menang hanya tipis."

Mengatakan itu, kabut tipis mulai menyebar ke seluruh istana. Menutup hampir keseluruhan dari bangunan istana, juga Naruto. Setelah kabut tebal tadi menghilang, keadaan masih Nampak sama seperti sebelum tertutup kabut.

Cao Cao membawa kedua wanita yang tengah diikat itu masuk ke dalam istana. Hanya meninggalkan beberapa bawahannya yang masih setia ambang pintu gerbang.

Seorang anak lelaki pendek maju selangkah dari beberapa kawannya. Bayangan di bawah kakinya menyebar dengan cepat. Dan bayangan-bayangan itu mulai muncul ke permukaan dan mengambil sebuah bentuk.

Ratusan monster dengan bentuk yang berbeda beda mulai memenuhi area di depan istana. Naruto hanya menatap datar monster di depannya itu.

"Api yang lebih terang dari cahaya!"

"Api yang lebih panas dari matahari!"

"Api yang sanggup menghanguskan segalanya!"

"Datang dan berkahi aku dengan kekuatanmu!"

Naruto mengucapkan mantranya dengan kalem. Lalu, sebuah api keemasan mulai muncul dan membungkus tubuh Naruto. Api tersebut berkobar dengan hebat.

Dengan sekali sentakan, api tersebut menyebar dengan cepat dan menghapus seluruh monster yang ada di sana hanya dalam hitungan detik. Api tersebut membakar mereka tanpa ampun dan tidak membiarkan satu monsterpun untuk kabur atau menyerang balik.

[Golden Fire] merupakan salah satu otoritas yang dimiliki Naruto. Dia mendapatkannya setelah melakukan pertarungan sengit melawan dewa api dari romawi kuno, Mithras. Waktu itu, Mithras mencoba menghanguskan sebuah kota yang ada di roma Karena mereka tidak menyembah dewa itu lagi.

Lalu bayangan mulai terbentuk lagi. Kali ini, bayangan tersebut membentuk dua ekor monster chimera setinggi 5 meter. Monster tersebut terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Naruto. Mereka menembakan peluru peluru sihir dari mulutnya.

Naruto hanya diam saja seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh tembakan itu. Dia mengayunkan tangannya ke samping dan memberi perintah kepada Fenrir. "Fenrir, cabik cabiklah para monster itu dengan taringmu!"

Mendapat perintah dari Naruto, Fenrir mengaum dengan keras. Monster itu menghilang dalam hembusan angin.

Pada momen kesunyian itu, kedua chimera jatuh ke tanah dengan tubuh yang sudah tercabik-cabik. Kepala dari mereka berdua juga sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya masing-masing. Menyisakan Fenrir yang menatap tajam para anggota golongan pahlawan. Cakar dan taringnya juga sudah terlumuri oleh darah.

"[Annihilation maker] bahkan sama sekali bukan tandinganmu. Sungguh, kau adalah lawan yang berada di level yang jauh dengan kami." Seorang pria berambut perak dengan pakaian seorang Exorcist melangkah maju ke depan. Beberapa buah pedang juga tergantung di pinggangnya.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk maju ke depan. Ia memandang pria berambut perak tadi dengan tatapan sinis.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, pembunuh dewa. Aku Sig, keturunan dari pahlawan Siegfried. Aku adalah mantan prajurit top dari gereja Katolik, Protestan, dan Orthodox. Orang orang biasa memanggilku 'Kaisar iblis Sig'." pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mencabut sebuah pedang dari pinggangnya. Pedang itu memancarkan kekuatan iblis yang begitu kuat.

"Sebaiknya kalian enyah dari hadapanku sebelum kubunuh. Aku sama sekali tidak punya waktu bermain dengan kalian." Naruto mencoba memperingatkan para anggota dari golongan pahlawan. Namun mereka sama sekali tidak menurut.

Siegfried melesat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto. Sudut bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke atas ketika dia melihat Naruto diam saja. Dia dengan sekuat tenaganya mencoba menebas Naruto dengan pedangnya.

**Trankk…**

Terdengar bunyi benturan keras dari dua buah logam. Serangan dari Siegfried dengan mudah diblokir oleh Naruto dengan tangan kosong. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan tangan Naruto. Keduanya lengannya berwarna perak mengkilat.

[Ripping Arm of Silver] adalah sebuah otoritas yang mengubah tangan penggunanya menjadi lebih keras dan lebih tajam dari perak. Dan hal itu tengah terjadi pada Naruto. Dia bisa dengan mudah menahan serangan dari pedang kaisar iblis.

**Crash…**

Dengan kecepatan yang sama sekali tidak bisa di ikuti oleh mata, Naruto menusuk perut dari Siegfried dengan tangannya. Membuat pria berambut putih itu memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Naruto kemudian menendang keras tubuh pria itu, membuatnya terbang dan membentur dinding istana dengan keras.

Kalau bukan karena ia adalah mantan prajurit top, sudah pasti dia akan sekarat setelah terkena tusukan dari Naruto tadi. Namun nyatanya dia sekarang masih bisa berdiri walau kakinya bergetar. Dia juga masih bisa menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Lalu, dua buah lengan mulai tumbuh dari punggungnya. Siegfried mencabut semua pedang yang ada di pingganya. Walaupun ada luka menganga di perutnya, tapi dia masih sanggup bertarung layaknya seorang prajurit sejati.

"Ini adalah [Twice Critical]. Sacred Gear yang bisa memaksimalkan penggunaan dari semua pedangku. Sekarang aku akan melawanmu dengan kekuatan penuhku. Bersiaplah pembunuh dewa."

"Cih.. dasar keras kepala!" tepat setelah berkata seperti itu, dua buah lingkaran sihir dengan lambang Gremory dan Sitri muncul di belakang Naruto. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu, memunculkan para anggota Osis dan penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Pergilah Naruto. Biar kami yang akan mengatasi disini." Issei mengatakan itu sambil bersiap untuk memasuki mode balance breakernya.

Naruto mengangguk. Dia memanggil kembali Fenrir ke sisinya. Lalu dia mengubah wujud Fenrir menjadi lebih besar dari pada sebelumnya. Berhubung dia sudah menggunakan [Raptor] sekali, maka dia tidak bisa memakainya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam satu hari. Maka dari itu, dia menunggangi tubuh Fenrir yang sudah membesar. Mereka berdua melesat masuk ke dalam istana menggunakan kecepatan dewa.

Di saat yang sama, Rossweisse membuat banyak lingkaran sihir yang tak terhitung jumlahnya dengan lambang Norse di atas langit. Dari jumlah lingkaran sihir yang menakutkan, muncullah tak terhitung jumlah serangan sihir yang mengisi langit, mengubah arah serangan mereka, dan akhirnya berjatuhan pada golongan Pahlawan seperti hujan badai deras!

Serangan api, air, angin, halilintar, dan sihir dengan semua jenis atribut mengenyahkan semua yang ada di jalurnya, dan mendekati golongan Pahlawan! Semuanya berubah menjadi abu dan lenyap tak berbekas setelah terkena serangan itu.

Semua orang dibuat cengo oleh kemampuan Rossweisse yang tiba-tiba ia keluarkan itu. Mantan Valkyrie itu memang ahlinya dalam menggunakan sihir Norse dan serangan jarak jauh. Kekuatan penghancurnya pun bukan main dashyatnya.

Sebagian besar para golongan pahlawan memang berhasil dilenyapkan. Namun beberapa masih ada yang selamat walaupun terluka.

"Baiklah semuanya. Saatnya melakukan serangan penuh! Majuuu!" Issei yang berada dalam mode Balance Breaker berteriak sambil terbang dengan booster yang menyala di punggungnya.

**.**

**-.K.o.S.-**

**.**

Di dalam wilayah istana Nijou, tempat yang Naruto capai adalah – penuh oleh barisan pagar pagar Jepang. Taman ini nampak sangat bersih dan rapi. Ini semua disinari oleh cahaya jadi bahkan dalam dunia kegelapan malam sama cerahnya dengan siang hari.

Disana, Naruto sudah disambut oleh Cao Cao yang berdiri di taman. Juga ada beberapa anggota lainnya yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Ternyata kamu datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Sungguh kekuatanmu tidak bisa kuanggap enteng." Cao Cao berkata sambil menepuk-nepukan tombak di bahunya.

"Cao Cao! Menculik Kyuubi dan adikku. Konspirasi macam apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?"

"Eksistensi Kyoto itu sendiri, sebenarnya perangkat sihir berskala besar yang dikelilingi oleh tempat tempat ritual kuat. Sejumlah lokasi yang menjadi pusat pariwisata adalah titik titik kekuatan, menjadi pusat kekuatan spiritual, sihir, dan Iblis. Master yin yang kuno (Onmyouji) berharap untuk menempa kota ini sendiri menjadi sejenis 'kekuatan raksasa'. Yah, lebih tepatnya karena hal itu, semua macam eksistensi menjadi tertarik pada tempat ini...ruang buatan kita saat ini terletak di celah dimensional, yang amat sangat dekat namun juga sangat jauh dari Kyoto di saat yang sama. Seluruh kekuatan spiritual saat ini sedang mengalir kemari. Sebagai level eksistensi terkuat diantara para youkai, rubah ekor sembilan dikatakan selevel dengan Dragon King dari segi kekuatan murni. Hubungan diantara Kyoto dan rubah berekor sembilan juga sangat dekat. Karena itulah rencana kami harus dilangsungkan di tempat ini." Cao Cao menjawab dengan ringan.

"—Menggunakan Kyoto dan kekuatan rubah ekor sembilan, rencana kami adalah memanggil Great Red ke tempat ini. Ini umumnya memerlukan gerbang Naga serta sejumlah Dragon King, namun mengumpulkan mereka semua secara alami akan mustahil bahkan bagi Tuhan dan Buddha. Jadi Kyoto dan kekuatan Kyuubi bisa menjadi penggantinya."

"Great Red? Kenapa kau ingin memanggil Naga raksasa itu? makhluk itu, yang dia inginkan hanyalah berenang dan terbang di celah dimensional, tapi dia tak berbahaya bagi semua orang, kan?"

"Benar, naga itu secara alami tak berbahaya. Namun bagi boss kami eksistensinya adalah rintangan. Sehingga ia tak bisa kembali ke kampung halamannya." Mengatakan itu, Cao Cao mengetuk ngetuk tanah dengan tombaknya. Dalam sekejap itu

Si wanita Kyuubi berteriak keras seperti sedang kesakitan. penampilannya mulai berubah secara dramatis! Tubuhnya mulai bersinar dan sosoknya perlahan berubah! Membesar secara konstan, sembilan ekornya juga turut memanjang.

Raungan hewan emas raksasa menggema sepanjang langit malam. Tingginya sekitar sepuluh meter. Tingginya sama dengan ukuran asli Fenrir dan ekornya terbelah menjadi Sembilan bagian. Kedua matanya tak menampakan emosi sama sekali.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Naruto mulai menaikan kekuatan pada tubuhnya. "Datanglah budak terkuatku, [Mirror Force Dragon] Hitotsu!"

Sebuah distorsi muncul ketika Naruto mengucapkan itu. Lubang distorsi dimensi itu semakin membesar dan mulai menampakan sesosok naga. Makhluk itu berwarna biru laut dengan mata dan gigi yang tajam. Ukurannya juga tidak terlalu besar untuk sebuah naga.

Naga yang dipanggil Naruto tadi mulai bertarung dengan Kyuubi. Jika dirasakan dari segi kekuatan, mereka berdua sama kuatnya.

Cao Cao juga sedikit kaget ketika melihat Naruto bisa memanggil sesosok naga misterius. Tapi dia juga tidak tinggal dia saja. Dengan bantuan eksprimennya, dia berhasil menemukan cara untuk membangunkan kekuatan naga yang tertidur di dalam tubuh Naruko.

Cao Cao mendekati Naruko sambil menyentuh punggungnya. Dia mulai membisikan sesuatu di telinga Naruko dan sebuah lingkaran sihir mulai muncul di bawah kaki Naruko.

[Wheels Dragon Over-Booster!]

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara serak keluar dari mulut Naruko. Di ikuti dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar meledak keluar dari tubuhnya.

Tubuh Naruko memancarkan aura merah yang pekat. Matanya masih diisi dengan ekspresi kosong. Dia lalu melesat dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang masih terkejut tidak bisa mengelak dan akhirnya dia terkena pukulan super kuat yang kekuatannya telah dilipat gandakan. Dia terseret beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Bagaimana rasanya dipukul oleh adikmu sendiri? Hm?" Cao Cao memasang ekspresi gembira.

"Tak termaafkan." Naruto menatap tajam Cao Cao. "Fenrir, saatnya untukmu bergabung denganku."

Mengatakan itu, Naruto memanggil si serigala kembali ke sisinya. Lalu ia ubah serigala itu menjadi sebuah tombak perak dengan ukuran kecil. Sebuah Sacred Gear buatan yang diciptakan dari Fenrir oleh pihak grigori atas izin dari Naruto. Sacred Gear yang bernama [Downfall Beast Spear].

Naruto menjatuhkan tombak itu di depan tubuhnya sambil berucap "Balance Break…."

**-TBC-**

**Hay minna-san, gimana chap kali ini. Maaf kalo updatenya agak lama, soalnya seminggu kemarin ren super sibuk sekali dengan kegiatan sekolah yang hampir memasuki ujian nasional.**

**Jangan lupa review ya, karena review dari kalian adalah semangat aku buat nulis. Dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**King of Savior**

**Disclaimer: © Naruto And Highschool DxD**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, &amp; Romance**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda biasa yang berprofesi seorang pelajar. Suatu hari Mimpinya untuk bisa hidup tenang harus berantakan karena datangnya dewa-dewa jahat. Hal itu membangkitkan kekuatan istimewa yang ada di tubuhnya dan diapun menjadi seorang manusia pertama yang berhasil membunuh dewa. Godlike and harem.**

**Warning : OOC, Harem, Typo, Lemon, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk sekarang, aku akan membedakan penyebutan kekuatan dari masing-masing makhluk biar mudah dimengerti.

-**Demonic Power** : penyebutan untuk kekuatan dari iblis.

-**Divine Power** : penyebutan untuk kekuatan dari dewa-dewa dan malaikat.

-**Youki** : penyebutan untuk kekuatan dari para youkai.

-**Ki **: penyebutan untuk kekuatan dari para pengguna senjutsu.

-**Soul Power** : penyebutan untuk kekuatan dari para Naga.

-**Sacred Power** : penyebutan untuk kekuatan suci.

-**Dark Power** : penyebutan untuk kekuatan kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-100 Years Ago-**

Di sebuah tanah lapang, terdapat hamparan luas yang begitu gersang dan tandus. Yang sebelumnya tidaklah berbentuk seperti itu. Terlihat jelas, bahwa disitu baru saja terjadi pertarungan yang besar-besaran.

Ribuan mayat bergeletakan di tanah tersebut. Kini, daerah tersebut bagaikan lautan darah dimana tak terhitung jumlahnya korban yang berjatuhan. Ada yang kehilangan kakinya. Ada pula yang kehilangan kepalanya. Bahkan ada berbagai macam potongan tubuh yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Di pusat area tersebut, terdapat sekelompok orang yang bersitegang. Lebih tepatnya terdapat enam orang dimana empat dari mereka tengah tersenggal-senggal nafasnya. Dua lainnya tidak terlihat ekspresinya karena tubuh yang terbalut armor hingga membuat wajah mereka juga ikut tertutup.

"Apa kalian masih mau melanjutkan pertarungan bodoh ini?" Seseorang yang tubuhnya terbalut armor putih dengan dua sayap biru yang terbentang lebar berbicara dengan nada yang kalem tapi tegas. Soul Power juga terpancar dengan begitu hebatnya dari tubuh orang itu, membuat keempat orang yang dari tadi terus bertarung menjadi was-was akan kekuatan orang itu.

"Bertarung bukanlah jalan untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah. Sekarang lihat akibat perbuatan kalian? Ribuan korban berjatuhan! Inilah kenapa aku benci sekali dengan yang namanya peperangan." Kali ini terdengar suara seorang wanita yang berbalut armor merah berdiri di samping orang berarmor putih itu. Soul Power yang dimiliki olehnya juga tidak kalah besarnya dengan milik orang di sampingnya.

"Kalau Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou yang bilang begitu, apa boleh buat!" Seorang pria dewasa dengan enam pasang sayap hitam di punggungnya menjawab dengan santai.

"Apa yang dikatakan mereka berdua memang benar. Peperangan hanya akan merugikan kedua belah pihak saja." Kali ini pria berambut crimson ikut menjawab. Dari besarnya Demonic Power yang dipancarkan oleh tubuhnya, bisa dipastikan kalau ia adalah seorang iblis yang setingkat dengan Maou.

"Tapi jangan lupakan kalau peperangan ini adalah ulah kalian duluan. Para iblis dan malaikat jatuh." Pria berambut perak menyanggah perkataan dari dua orang sebelumnya.

"Kau jangan salahkan aku Michael! Salahkan para iblis itu yang serakah akan wilayah mereka. Kami para malaikat jatuh hanya mencoba mempertahankan diri saja."

"Siapa yang serakah? Dari awal, dunia bawah adalah daerah kekuasaan kami para iblis. Justru kalianlah yang serakah karena mencoba merebut wilayah kami!"

Sang Hakuryuukou yang dari tadi mendengarkan percakapan antara ketiga orang yang berasal dari tiga fraksi yang berbeda itu semakin jengkel. Pasalnya bukannya berhenti, mereka malah beradu mulut yang nanti ujung-ujungnya hanya akan berakhir dengan sebuah pertarungan lagi.

"Cukup! Aku sudah muak mendengar perdebatan kalian bertiga." Ucap sang Hakuryuukou tegas diikuti dengan munculnya ratusan tombak energi berwarna keperakan yang melayang di udara dan siap meluncur kapan saja.

"Aku akan memberikan kalian dua pilihan. Berhenti berperang sekarang juga…, atau aku dan Sekiryuutei akan melenyapkan kalian semua biar tak ada yang berperang lagi."

Keempat orang itu saling berpandangan sejenak dengan was-was. Pasalnya mereka berempat tidak yakin bisa menghentikan amukan dari dua naga langit. Dengan ragu-ragu, akhirnya mereka semua saling mengangguk dan sepakat untuk berdamai.

Beberapa hari mereka memang sudah mengalami apa yang namanya berperang dan saling membunuh. Tapi baru beberapa jam yang lalu, muncullah dua Naga langit yang dengan mudah melenyapkan semua pasukan mereka hanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Kekuatan dari mereka berdua sangat menakjubkan sampai hampir menghentikan peperangan yang sudah berlangsung selama berbulan-bulan itu.

Pada hari itu, dicatat dalam sejarah bahwa untuk pertama kalinya Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryuutei-yang pada dasarnya selalu bermusuhan selama berabad-abad- bekerja sama dan dikenal sebagai pahlawan yang menghentikan perang. Itu wajar mengingat status mereka yang pada saat itu adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Bagus. Itu lebih baik. Bukan begitu, sayang?" ucap Sekiryuutei wanita itu sambil melirik sang Hakuryuukou.

"Ya. Dan kalaupun kalian akan melakukan peperangan lagi di masa depan, maka keturunan kami yang akan mewarisi tekad kami dan menghentikan kalian. Ingat itu baik-baik."

**.**

**-K.O.S-**

**.**

**-Nijou Castle –Another Dimension-**

Naruto menjatuhkan tombak putih keperakan itu di depan tubuhnya sambil berucap "Balance Break…."

Cahaya putih yang menyilaukan langsung memenuhi area di dalam istana tersebut. Divine Power yang mengerikan menyebar dengan cepat di ikuti dengan bergetarnya udara di sekitar taman itu.

[God Slaying FullBurst Armor!]

Bersamaan dengan suara tadi, Naruto muncul dari balik cahaya dengan tubuh yang sudah terbalut oleh armor putih keabu-abuan. Bentuk helm dari armor tadi seperti sebuah kepala serigala yang membuka mulutnya lebar. Beberapa permata merah juga menghiasi armor tersebut. Di masing-masing lengannya, terdapat cakar perak tajam yang sanggup merobek tubuh seorang dewa. Di punggungnya juga terdapat sebuah Booster yang akan meningkatkan kecepatannya dan di ikuti dengan dua buah meriam kecil yang menghadap ke atas.

Lagi-lagi Naruko muncul di depan Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sangat mengagumkan. Dia besiap meninju tubuh Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya yang sudah terlapisi oleh aura merah dalam jumlah yang besar.

**TRANK…**

Diluar dugaan, tangan Naruko justru terpental saat menghantam armor yang super keras itu. Dia memukulnya lagi, namun hasilnya selalu sama walaupun ia mengulanginya berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku Naru-chan." Naruto memberikan sebuah tendangan pada adiknya itu, membuatnya sedikit terpental. Naruto masih menahan tenaganya karena dia tidak ingin menyakiti adiknya.

Masih dengan ekspresi yang kosong, Naruko mengeluarkan Soul Power yang jauh lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya. Membuat sesuatu yang berada di sekitarnya menjadi remuk redam saat cahaya perak mulai mendominasi tubuhnya.

[Half Dimension!]

Di saat suara aneh itu keluar dari mulut Naruko, sebuah distorsi mulai muncul dan mengurung tubuh Naruto yang berada di tengahnya. Membuat pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa bergerak. Jurus itu membagi dua apapun yang berada di dalam jangkauan serangnya.

Tapi dengan mudahnya Naruto lolos dari serangan itu. Dia merobek distorsi itu dengan cakar yang ada di tagannya. Cakar itu merupakan cakar milik Fenrir yang sanggup membunuh dewa manapun bila sampai terkena.

Sekali lagi Naruto dibuat terperangah oleh kekuatan dari adik kembarnya itu. Jika sebelumnya dia mengeluarkan kekuatan penggandaan dari Sekiryuutei, maka sekarang dia menggunakan kekuatan pembagi dua dari Hakuryuukou. Kalau ia tidak bertindak cepat, mungkin ia sudah termakan oleh distorsi dimensi tadi.

Naruto mengeratkan giginya. Dia dihadapkan dengan sebuah pilihan sulit dimana dia harus menyadarkan Naruko dan menyelamatkan dia tanpa melukainya sedikitpun atau melawannya dengan sekuat tenaga tapi dia pasti akan melukai adik kesayangannya itu. Naruto tentu saja kesulitan karena rata-rata otoritas yang dimilikinya mempunyai sifat penghancur yang ganas atau pemusnah massal.

**.**

Sementara itu di luar istana, para anggota klub peneliti ilmu gaib masih sibuk bertarung dengan para golongan pahlawan yang masih berjaga di depan istana.

Xenovia yang baru saja menerima Durandal setelah perbaikan sebelumnya kini tampak mengacungkannya pada para golongan pahlawan. Durandal yang baru itu masih bersarung. Dengan suara keras, bagian-bagian bergerak dari sarungnya mulai melepaskan aura suci dalam jumlah besar! Ia menutupi seluruh panjang pedang, dan aura dahsyat membentuk dirinya menjadi bilah pedang!

Angin mulai berhembus dengan kencang saat Xenovia mengangkat Durandalnya ke atas dan aura raksasa menyembur dari dalam pedang. Bilah aura suci muncul dan memanjang mencapai limabelas meter dalam sekejap mata.

Kali ini aura ofensifnya tidak menyebar seperti sebelumnya tapi terkonsentrasi pada satu titik pada saat yang bersamaan. Xenovia mengatakan ini dengan percaya diri. "Menyerang dengan gaya penghancur. Itulah aku!"

Xenovia menghantamkan pedang raksasa cahaya sucinya dan aura besar jatuh ke arah golongan Pahlawan! Aura dalam jumlah besar menyelimuti bangunan, struktur, dan wilayah sekelilingnya! Tanah terbelah menjadi dua, dan guncangan yang diakibatkan membuat semua orang jatuh di atas lutut mereka!

Setelah serangan itu, seluruh area… hancur lebur. Serangan aura dahsyat juga menghantam sebagian istana Nijou dan bahkan menghancurkan bangunan diluar dan jalan jalan yang jauh disana, tanpa menyisakan apa apa!

"Oi Xenovia, aku tahu kau sedang bersemangat. Tapi perhatikan juga sekelilingmu saat menyerang." Issei protes dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Xenovia tadi. Sudah dua orang wanita dari kelompoknya yang melakukan serangan kejutan dengan efek yang mengerikan. Yang pertama tadi adalah Rossweisse dan sekarang Xenovia. Para wanita itu memang memiliki paras yang cantik, tapi kekuatannya seperti monster yang mengerikan.

Para anggota pahlawan rata-rata tidak berhasil selamat dari serangan yang mematikan itu tadi. Meninggalkan pos penjagaan mereka. Para anggota klub penelitian gaib yang tidak didampingi Azazel saat ini langsung masuk ke dalam istana untuk membantu Naruto yang sudah sendirian disana.

**.**

"Fokuskan kekuatan pada saluran energi Kyuubi dan persiapkan pemanggilan Great Red. Georg!" Cao Cao mengatakan ini sambil mengetuk-ngetukan tombaknya pada tanah dan sebuah lingkaran sihir mulai bersinar di bawah kaki Kyuubi.

"Aku mengerti." Oleh perintah Cao Cao, pemuda berbusana jubah seperti penyihir diluar seragamnya mengacungkan tangannya. Yang nampak seperti lingkaran sihir tak terhitung banyaknya muncul di sekitarnya! Angka angka dan aksara aksara sihir mulai berputar dengan cepat di dalam lingkaran!

Mengeluarkan sebuah auman yang keras, pupil mata Kyuubi memancarkan cahaya yang berbahaya dan bulu emasnya berdiri seolah dia tengah dalam kekuatan penuhnya. Youki dalam jumlah besar juga dikeluarkan oleh Kyuubi dan memenuhi area ini.

Naga biru yang dipanggil Naruto tadi masih berdiri dengan santai seolah tak terpengaruh sama sekali terhadap Youki milik Kyuubi. Dia menatap lawannya dengan mata dingin tanpa emosi sama sekali.

Kyuubi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengumpulkan Youki dalam jumlah besar ke mulutnya. Dia mengompresi kekuatan itu sehingga membentuk sebuah gumpalan hitam kecil yang kemudian dia telan.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas panjang, Kyuubi menembakan gelombang penghancur yang begitu dahsyat dari mulutnya. Memusnahkan apapun yang dilewatinya. Serangan itu begitu hebat sampai mengguncang istana.

Hitotsu- naga biru ciptaan dari Naruto itu dengan mudah menelan semua serangan yang diberikan oleh Kyuubi. Setelah serangan dari Kyuubi berhenti, dia justru membalik dan menembakan serangan yang sama seperti Kyuubi tadi.

Gelombang serangan yang dahsyat langsung menerjang Kyuubi tanpa ampun.

Sama seperti namannya. [Mirror Force Dragon], mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengkopi dan membalik serangan dari lawan, sehebat apapun lawannya. Karena itulah Naruto menyebut naga itu sebagai budak terkuatnya.

Saat asap dari serangan tadi sudah berakhir, terlihat Kyuubi masih dalam keadaan utuh. Dia berhasil bertahan dengan mengarahkan Sembilan ekornya ke depan sebagai pertahanannya.

**.**

Di saat yang sama, anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib telah memasuki bagian dalam istana. Baru masuk, tapi mereka sudah disugukan oleh pemandangan pertarungan yang begitu hebat.

Yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah Naruto yang tengah bertarung dengan adiknya. Setahu mereka, adik kembar dari Naruto itu hanya orang biasa dan tak memiliki kekuatan apapun di tubuhnya seperti Naruto.

"Oh… sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu lagi. Kalau kalian disini, itu berarti [Annihilation Maker] Leonardo sudah dikalahkan. Tidak kusangka anak itu bisa dikalahkan dengan cepat…" Cao Cao mengibaskan tangannya saat melihat para anggota dari kelompok Gremory. "Jeanne, Heracles."

""Ya"" jawab mereka berdua serempak. Melangkah ke depan sebagai respon panggilan Cao Cao, adalah gadis pirang berpedang ramping dan lelaki yang bertubuh besar.

"Mereka adalah orang orang yang telah mewarisi kehendak dan semangat dari Pahlawan Jeanne d'Arc dan Heracles."

Menyaksikan adegan ini berlangsung, gadis bernama Jeanne dan si raksasa Heracles tertawa. "Kalau begitu, akan ku urus si Malaikat-chan. Dia kelihatan manis."

"Kalau begitu aku si wanita berambut perak itu saja. Meski dia tak kelihatan sehat."

**.**

Sedangkan itu, di lain pihak. Naruto masih terus menghindari serangan dari Naruko yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Dia menunggu momen yang tepat untuk melumpuhkan gadis itu tanpa melukainya.

[Full Meteor!]

Mengatakan itu, aura merah dan putih berputar cepat di sekeliling Naruko. Gadis pirang itu melesat dengan kecepatan yang sangat gila. Meninggalkan bekas seperti meteor di sekitar tubuhnya. Bahkan Naruto sampai kewalahan untuk menghindarinya.

Semakin lama, serangan Naruko semakin menggila saja. Kalau bukan karena [Serpent Evil Eye], Naruto sudah pasti akan babak belur karena dihajar oleh Naruko dalam kecepatan tinggi. Setiap detiknya, kecepatan dari gadis itu selalu bertambah. Dan hampir menyamai kecepatan dewa dari Naruto.

Naruto mengutuk kakeknya dalam hati. Kalau saja kekeknya yang super mesum itu memberitahunya tentang kekuatan Naruko dari awal, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Dia pasti akan mengawasi Naruko dengan sungguh-sungguh jika tahu tentang rahasia itu.

"Aku memanggilmu… yang tak tergoyahkan." Sambil mengatakan itu, kedua meriam yang semula menghadap ke atas, kini mulai berputar ke depan dan mengacung dari kedua bahu Naruto. Sejumlah cahaya mulai terisi kedalam meriam tersebut.

"**Melt Projection!"**

Setelah menemukan momen yang tepat, Naruto melepaskan tembakan cahaya kepada Naruko. Itu bukanlah serangan penghancur, tapi serangan itu adalah untuk menyegel pengelihatan dari Naruko untuk sementara waktu dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata.

Menerima serangan itu, Naruko berhenti bergerak untuk sementara waktu. Walaupun dia sama sekali tidak mengurangi aura yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Memanfaatkan celah itu, Naruto langsung bergerak cepat.

Dia mendekati gadis itu dan memeluknya dari depan. Naruko mencoba berontak, tapi dia kalah telak tenaganya dari Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naruko. Tapi ini tidak akan lama." Mengatakan itu, Naruto mengirimkan sejumlah listrik bertegangan tinggi ke tubuh Naruko yang berada di pelukannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Sambil meletakan tubuh adiknya ke tempat yang aman, Naruto menatap tajam Cao Cao. Dialah biang dari semua masalah ini. Naruto meningkatkan Divine Powernya yang sempat ia tahan tadi ke tahap dimana manusia biasa tak akan tahan jika merasakannya.

**.**

Disertai suara sejumlah ledakan, pertarungan sihir berskala besar Rossweisse melawan si raksasa Heracles tengah berlangsung dengan dahsyat. Rossweisse melepaskan seluruh gelombang serangan sihir yang berisi Demonic Power dalam jumlah yang besar, namun Heracles menerima itu semua secara langsung dengan tubuhnya, sambil tertawa dengan gila!

"Apa! Sama sekali tak terluka setelah terkena serangan sihirku!?" Rossweisse mengatakan itu dengan nada terkejut.

"Hahaha! Bagus! Serangan sihir ini terasa hebat sekali!" dia masih bisa tertawa walaupun saat ini tengah dibombardir oleh serangan sihir dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Meski luka lukanya kecil, seluruh tubuhnya penuh tertutup oleh luka!

Kapanpun Heracles memukul dengan tinjunya, sebuah ledakan tercipta! Seolah dia memegang bom di tangannya ketika menyerang! Rossweisse mati-matian mengelak, membuat tinju Heracles menjadi meleset, dan menghajar pohon di belakangnya. Dalam sekejap, usai suara ledakan terdengar, pohon itu berubah menjadi debu.

"Sacred Gearku adalah Variant Detonation, yang membuat targetku meledak saat aku menyerang! Kurasa aku bisa melanjutkan seperti ini, menghancurkan sihirmu dengan tinjuku seperti pentas kembang api. Tapi maaf, aku akan memasuki Balance Breaker dan mengalahkanmu secepat mungkin! Balance Break!"

Si raksasa itu berteriak dengan keras, dan seluruh tubuhnya mulai memancarkan cahaya! Cahaya perlahan membentuk objek tebal di lengan, kaki, dan punggung pria itu! Usai cahaya memudar, seluruh tubuh Heracles ditutupi oleh sejumlah tonjolan! Tonjolan tonjolan itu berbentuk menyerupai misil.

"Inilah Balance Breakerku! [Mighty Comet Detonation]" Heracles mulai membidik Rossweisse sebagai incarannya. Misil Heracles bersiap untuk menembak, dan dia menembakkan semuanya sekaligus.

**.**

Atmosfer terasa sesak ketika Naruto terus meningkatkan Divine Powernya. Cao Cao yang merupakan lawannya masih berdiri walaupun dia dalam keadaan yang khawatir. Dia khawatir kalau tubuhnya tidak sanggup menahan tekanan Divine Power yang begitu besar dari Naruto.

Masih dengan armor yang menempel pada tubuhnya, Naruto mengambil langkah pertama dengan melesat menggunakan kecepatan dewa. Ketika dia sampai di depan Cao Cao dalam sekejap, dia mengayunkan cakarnya untuk mencabik tubuh Cao Cao.

Terdengar suara yang nyaring ketika Cao Cao berhasil menangkis serangan Naruto. Momen ketika Longinus terkuat bertemu dengan cakar pembantai dewa, udara bergetar dengan hebatnya.

Cao Cao sedikit terdorong mundur. Tenaga dari Naruto jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan tenaganya yang hanya seorang manusia biasa. Dia kewalahan dalam menangkis serangan Naruto yang tenaganya begitu besar.

Ujung dari [True Longinus] bersinar dan memunculkan bilah cahaya yang memanjang dengan cepat. Naruto dengan sigap menghindarinya dalam jarak yang tipis. Namun tanpa diduga, armor di bagian lengan kirinya remuk walaupun cahaya tersebut tidak mengenainya secara langsung.

Naruto memandang waspada Cao Cao. Pria itu adalah seorang petarung tipe teknik dengan tingkat yang tinggi. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya Longinus terkuat di tangannya, membuatnya semakin sulit untuk dikalahkan.

Karena Sacred Gear yang tengah dikenakan oleh Naruto adalah sebuah Sacred Gear buatan, jadi armornya tidak bisa meregenerasi secara otomatis jika terjadi kerusakan di salah satu bagiannya.

"Sepertinya akan sulit untuk mengalahkanmu tanpa Balance Breaker. Mungkin aku akan menggunakannya sekarang." Mengatakan itu, Cao Cao memutar tombaknya ke depan.

"Balance Breaker!"

Tombak Cao Cao membuat cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. sesuatu pada tubuh Cao Cao berubah! Cincin cahaya yang memunculan cahaya terang muncul di belakangnya dan 7 bola seukuran bowling yang mengapung di udara muncul! Itu adalah Balance Breaker yang sunyi! Bahkan tombaknya masih nampak sama. Cao Cao bergerak selangkah kedepan. Di saat yang sama, 7 bola cahaya disekitarnya juga bergerak.

"Inilah Balance Breaker Sub-spesies dari [True Longinus]ku, [Polar Night Longinus Chakravartine], meski masih belum sempurna. Balance Breaker yang satu ini jauh lebih hebat dari Balance Breaker [True Longinus] sebelumnya, [True-Longinus Geta Demelung]!"

Cao Cao lalu menggerakkan satu tangannya ke depan. Salah satu bola cahaya bereaksi dan maju ke depan tangannya. "Satu dari [Seven Treasures], Cakka Ratana." Mengatakan itu, bola cahaya lenyap dan...

Belum sempat Naruto bereaksi, tubuhnya sudah terlebih dahulu terhantam oleh bola cahaya yang entah dari mana datangnya. Seketika itu, armor yang ia kenakan hancur lebur. Meninggalkan satu permata merah yang tergeletak di depannya.

Naruto tercengang oleh kemampuan dari Cao Cao. Tubuhnya memang tidak terluka sama sekali, tapi Sacred Gear-nya bisa dihancurkan dengan satu serangan saja. Memang, Sacred Gear tadi bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Tapi tetap saja hal itu mengejutkan Naruto.

"Itu yang pertama. Kemampuan Cakka Ratana adalah menghancurkan senjata. Orang yang bisa melawan kemampuan ini pasti sangatlah kuat." Cao Cao mengatakan ini sambil menggerakkan tombaknya kembali. Satu bola cahaya mulai lenyap.

Naruto yang lebih siap kali ini menghilang dengan kecepatan dewanya. Dia muncul di tempat yang agak jauh dari posisinya tadi. Namun, Naruto kembali dibuat terbelalak kaget saat ada satu bola cahaya yang sudah menunggu kehadirannya.

"Cough…" Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan terjatuh di atas lututnya. Itu karena ada luka yang lebar di perutnya.

"Aku juga membuat Chiyatsu Calathana berubah menjadi bentuk tombak dan menerjang perutmu dengan itu. Kalau kau tak bisa melihat itu, maka itu berarti kau tak bisa mengalahkanku, pembunuh dewa." Cao Cao mengatakannya dengan nada yang sombong. Dia tadi sempat mengira Naruto akan jauh lebih unggul darinya karena jumlah Divine Powernya yang mengerikan.

Issei dan Xenovia yang dari tadi hanya menonton saja kini mulai bergerak setelah melihat Naruto dijatuhkan.

"Cao Caoooooooo!"

"Takkan kumaafkan kau!"

Serangan bertubi-tubi dilancarkan oleh Issei dan Xenovia! Namun Cao Cao mengelak dengan mudah dengan tombak sucinya dan membuat bola cahaya lain muncul ke tangannya!

"Itsutei Ratana!"

Bola cahaya bergerak dengan cepat dan menghantam tubuh Xenovia.

"Meledak!" Bola cahaya bereaksi pada ucapan Cao Cao dan ia mulai memancarkan cahaya yang menyelimuti Xenovia!

Secara mendadak aura suci yang dipancarkan oleh Durandal hilang. Xenovia tentu saja kaget dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada pedangnya itu. Dia mencoba mengalirkan kekuatannya ke dalam pedang itu, namun tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Itsutei Ratana mampu menyegel kekuatan unik yang wanita miliki secara sementara! Ini juga memerlukan level kekuatan tertentu atau kau takkan bisa menembusnya."

Kiba yang tadi bergerak secara diam-diam kini tengah berada di belakang Cao Cao. Dia bersiap menebas pria itu dengan pedang Suci-iblisnya.

"-Atsusa Ratana. Mampu memindahkan orang yang aku pilih."

Setelah Cao Cao mengatakan itu, Kiba menghilang dari tempatnya berada. Di saat yang sama, serangan yang sebelumnya ditujukan kepada Cao Cao kini berpindah kepada Issei. Kemampuan tadi mengalihkan posisi Kiba menjadi berada di depan Issei. Karena dia terlalu cepat maka, Kiba tidak mampu menghentikan gerakannya.

**Crash…**

Armor merah milik Issei dirobek oleh pedang suci-iblis.

Cao Cao menyeringai. "Menyerang secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Itu bukanlah tindakan seorang ksatria. Kecepatanmu hebat, tapi masih ada sedikit celah tadi."

Issei yang mendapat luka melintang di dadanya masih bisa berdiri. Dia mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Armornya juga sudah kembali pulih secara otomatis walaupun fisiknya tidak.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Dragon shot raksasa ditembakkan oleh Issei! Biarpun itu Cao Cao, kalau itu sampai mengenainya secara langsung... tubuh manusianya tidak akan sanggup bertahan! Tapi salah satu bola cahaya terbang ke arah tembakannya!

"-Mani Ratana. Ia bisa meluncurkan serangan yang diarahkan padaku ke orang lain. Sekiryuutei. Kekuatan serangmu sangat besar. Kalau sampai kena, aku akan mati. Bertahan darinya juga sulit. -namun ada cara untuk menanganinya."

Dragon shot dari Issei diserap oleh pusaran angin yang tercipta di depan bola cahaya! Pusaran angin lenyap setelah menyerap semuanya, dan pusaran angin baru muncul di depan Naruto yang masih berlutut.

Namun siapa sangka kalau Naruto tengah tersenyum saat itu. Luka di perutnya juga sudah menghilang tak berbekas. Di saat itulah kemampuan [Youth] aktif. Kemampuan yang memulihkan keadaannya seperti semula tak peduli seberapa parah luka yang diderita. Kemampuan itu baru akan aktif kalau Naruto sudah berada di ambang kematian.

Api emas berkobar dengan hebatnya di sekeliling Naruto. Melindungi tubuh pemuda itu dari Dragon shot. Api tersebut membakar habis Dragon shot sebelum serangan terebut meledak dan menyebabkan kerusakan di istana ini.

**-TBC-**

**Chapter kali ini full action. Semoga kalian suka. **

**Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Aku sendiri heran dengan fic ini. Kenapa di setiap chapternya selalu turun jumlah review-nya. Jujur, aku bingung. Kalau memang ada salah atau kekurangan, sampaikan saja. Kalau kalian hanya diam saja, aku malah nggak bisa tahu dimana letak keanehan di fic ini. Setidaknya tinggalkanlah jejak kalau kalian membaca fic ini. Sepatah atau dua patah kata juga nggak papa.**

**Aku juga suka kalau ada review yang panjang. Bukan berarti aku nggak suka yang pendek sih, tapi yang panjang itu lebih menyenangkan. Dan aku nggak suka kalau ada reader yang maksa untuk update cepat. Update itu tergantung Mood dan ide. Kalau ada mood dan ide ya aku tulis, tapi kalo nggak ya nggak jadi update.**

**Sedikit penjelasan untuk chapter kali ini. Disini, Naruto sama sekali nggak mewarisi kekuatan ataupun darah naga. Jadi kedua kekuatan dari orang tuanya itu diturunkan kepada Naruko. Dan juga, Naruko itu nggak punya sacred gear. Tapi kekuatannya hampir setara dengan dua naga langit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**King of Savior**

**Disclaimer: © Naruto And Highschool DxD**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, &amp; Romance**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda biasa yang berprofesi seorang pelajar. Suatu hari Mimpinya untuk bisa hidup tenang harus berantakan karena datangnya dewa-dewa jahat. Hal itu membangkitkan kekuatan istimewa yang ada di tubuhnya dan diapun menjadi seorang manusia pertama yang berhasil membunuh dewa. Godlike and harem.**

**Warning : OOC, Harem, Typo, Lemon, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Api emas masih berkobar dengan hebatnya. Mewarnai pertarungan di dalam istana nijou dengan hawa panas yang sangat luar biasa.

Di tengah kobaran api tersebut, terdapat sesosok pemuda pirang yang masih berdiri. Pemuda tersebut menghampiri rekan-rekannya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari situ.

"Kiba, tolong jaga Naruko sebentar. Issei, kau bantulah Rossweisse-san, dia sepertinya tengah kesusahan. Xenovia, kau diam saja disini. Ikut bertarung hanya akan merugikanmu saja. Orang itu biarkan aku yang mengurusnya." Ucap Naruto ketika sudah berada di dekat ketiga rekannya itu. Api emas juga ikut bergerak mengitari tubuhnya.

Kedua orang tersebut mengangguk. Mereka segera melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan Naruto. Karena raja mereka tidak ada di sini, tim tersebut menjadi agak kacau karena tidak ada yang mengomando mereka.

Secara pasti, Naruto melangkah kedepan. Menuju ke arah Cao Cao. Masih dengan api yang berkobar hebat di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Waktu dari kehancuran telah tiba…" Naruto memulai lantunan mantranya.

"Aku akan terbang menuju ujung dari neraka…"

"Datang dengan membawa kehancuran…"

"Aku adalah api… aku adalah percepatan… aku adalah meteor…"

Dengan efek percikan emas, Naruto lenyap dari posisinnya semula. Membuat Cao Cao langsung memasang posisi siaga. Dia yakin tadi kalau serangannya tadi telah membunuh Naruto. Seorang iblis 'pun akan mati ketika terluka oleh tombak itu, apalagi Naruto yang hanya seorang manusia sama sepertinya.

"Gahapatei Ratana!"

Cao Cao membuat salah satu bola cahaya melaju ke depannya dan mulai bersinar, kemudian beberapa benda tipe humanoid muncul. adalah pasukan yang tercipta dari bola cahaya! dia menggunakan mereka sebagai tameng untuk mengetahui kemampuan Naruto secara pasti.

Semua pasukan itu lenyap ketika sebuah percikan percikan api emas menghajar mereka dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata.

"Hatsutei Ratana."

Cao Cao terbang setelah meletakkan satu bola cahaya di bawah kakinya! Itu kemampuan yang membuatnya bisa terbang! Dia sengaja menghindari Naruto yang kecepatannya mustahil untuk ia ikuti.

Sebuah bola api hitam raksasa terbang mengikuti Cao Cao. Dia menggerakan salah satu bola cahaya dan membuat sebuah spiral muncul di depannya. Dia menghisap bola api tadi. Dan di saat yang sama, sebuah ledakan besar kembali terjadi dan mengguncang dimensi buatan ini.

Cao Cao memindahkan serangan tadi secara acak berharap agar serangan tersebut mengenai si pembuatnya, Naruto. Namun sepertinya, Naruto yang satu ini tidak akan bisa dikenai oleh serangan apapun karena gerakannya yang terlampau cepat.

**.**

**.**

Di tempat pertarugan lain, kembali tercipta sebuah ledakan yang amat besar. Ledakan tersebut berasal dari tempat Rossweisse melawan Heracles.

Seiring tak terhitung jumlah misil menyerang lingkaran sihir yang dipasang oleh Rossweisse, ledakan dahsyat tercipta di udara! Angin kencang menyapu seluruh area! Disamping pertahanan yang disediakan oleh [Benteng] dan sihir pertahanannya, dia masih mengalami luka yang cukup serius.

Untungnya sebelum si Heracles itu menyerang lagi, kini Issei telah berdiri di hadapan Rossweisse. Dia terlihat marah karena rekan setimnya tengah dilukai oleh musuhnya.

"Oh, Sekiryuutei rupanya. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melawanmu saat ini, tapi akan menjadi suatu kehormatan bagiku jika bisa menjatuhkan naga langit sepertimu." Sambil mengatakan itu, dia menembakan misil yang dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak kepada Issei.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Tidak mau kalah, Issei juga menembakan ratusan Dragon shot yang terisi penuh dengan Soul Power. Seiring dengan dua serangan yang saling berbenturan, ledakan dahsyat tercipta di udara.

Namun, karena jumlah misil yang ditembakan oleh Heracles jauh lebih banyak. Mau tak mau, Issei harus menerima serangan hujan misil tersebut Karena tidak ada tempat untuk menghindar.

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat, Cao Cao masih terbang dengan sebuah bola cahaya di bawah kakinya. Naruto mengkutinya dari belakang. Semakin lama, jarak mereka semakin menipis. Naruto menggunakan api emas di kedua kakinya sebagai jet yang akan membuatnya terbang. Tangannya juga terlapisi oleh api hitam sebagai penyerangan.

Naruto menembakan api hitam dalam jumlah yang banyak kepada Cao Cao ketika jaraknya sudah dekat. Serangan jarak lebar! Seluruh langit langit menjadi hitam oleh serangannya.

Tombak suci melepaskan cahaya dalam jumlah besar, dan menghapus seluruh api hitam tersebut dengan mudah. Cao Cao bisa melepaskan cahaya suci dalam jumlah besar dari Sacred Gearnya. Tepat seperti dugaan, tombak yang menyegel kehendak tuhan tersebut mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa. Bahkan bisa melenyapkan api dewa sekalipun.

Dia kemudian mengayunkan tombaknya dari sisi! Naruto menghindarinya dengan terbang tinggi tinggi. Namun gelombang besar dari tombak suci itu membelah dinding istana dan bangunan di belakangnya menjadi dua dan kemudian membuat sebuah celah lebar pada dimensi buatan ini. Banyak sekali timbul kerusakan hanya dalam sekali ayun tombak saja.

Kalau tadi Cao Cao yang menghindar, kini Naruto lah yang menghindar. Cao Cao begitu lincah dalam memainkan tombaknya. Naruto hanya bisa menghindar dari tebasan-tebasan itu sambil sesekali mencoba untuk membakar tubuh Cao Cao.

Cao Cao semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Sebuah senyuman yang Nampak kuat. Kemudian sebuah bola cahaya muncul di ujung tombaknya.

"Kalau aku bisa membunuhmu disini, akan menjadi suatu kehormatan yang besar bagiku. Parinaaya Ratana." Dan setelah terucapnya kata itu, lengkap sudah Cao Cao mengeluarkan ketujuh kemampuan dari Balance Breaker [True Longinus].

Bola cahaya dengan daya penghancur yang tinggi meluncur cepat ke arah Naruto. Bola tadi berisi penuh oleh kekuatan suci yang terpadatkan. Terfokus pada satu titik, yaitu kehancuran. Dampak serangannya pun akan sangat luas jika sampai meledak.

Namun, Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya menyisakan sebuah percikan api emas. Bola cahaya seukuran bola basket itu meluncur bebas setelah dihindari oleh Naruto. Menabrak dinding istana dan menembus dimensi tiruan yang dibuat oleh [Dimension Lost]. Angin bergetar dengan kuat ketika bola tersebut telah meledak di celah dimensional.

Di saat yang sama Naruto muncul di belakang Cao Cao, sambil mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan. Api hitam dan emas mulai bercampur. Berputar dengan cepat dan mengambil sebuah bentuk bor raksasa. Naruto segera menembakan api tersebut tepat dari belakang Cao Cao.

Cao Cao hanya menyeringai. Tepat ketika serangan api tersebut hampir mengenainya, satu bola cahaya menyerap habis serangan tersebut.

"Harusnya kau memperhatikan sekelilingmu aman disaat kau bertarung denganku." Ucapnya masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Seakan mengerti dengan ucapan Cao Cao, Naruto langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dan betapa syok-nya dia ketika melihat sebuah pusaran muncul di atas tubuh Naruko yang masih pingsan. Dari dalam pusaran angin tersebut, keluarlah api yang berbentuk bor raksasa menukik ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kiba yang bertugas menjaga Naruko mencoba melindungi gadis itu dengan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng. Ia juga menciptakan ratusan pedang raksasa di atas tubuhnya.

"KUSO!" Dengan kecepatannya yang paling hebat, Naruto langsung menuju ke tempat adiknya. Berharap agar dia bisa menyelamatkan sang adik dari serangan buatannya yang amat mematikan itu.

Namun Naruto terlambat… dia terlambat menyelamatkan adiknya… api dari sang dewa api itu telah jatuh ke tanah dan membakar habis apa yang dikenainya…

Naruto terlihat frustasi… ketika melihat adik dan rekannya yang menjaganya terbakar oleh apinya. Dia jatuh berlutut sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Giginya gemerutuk tanda kalau ia tengah menahan emosinya.

Cao Cao hanya tertawa melihat kejadian ini. Dia merasa sangat puas bisa melihat lawannya tersiksa seperti itu. "Sangat disayangkan. Serangan yang harusnya kau tujukan padaku malah mengenai adikmu sendiri, fuhahaha…."

Tempat yang tadi terisi penuh oleh suara-suara ledakan kini menjadi sunyi. Hanya menyisakan sebuah bunyi api terbakar. Secara mengejutkan, sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa berwarna biru muncul dan memenuhi istana itu. Semua orang yang ada di sana tersentak kaget dengan kemunculan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….." Naruto berteriak dengan keras di ikuti dengan meledaknya Divine Power yang luar biasa dari tubuhnya.

**Crack….**

Dalam waktu satu detik, lingkaran sihir raksasa tersebut berubah menjadi es. Membekukan seluruh istana ini menjadi bongkahan es. Bahkan api dewa yang tengah berkobarpun menjadi beku oleh es tersebut.

Orang yang mengaktifkan sihir tadi, tidak lain adalah Naruto. Yang saat ini mulai berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. Aura biru tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Kekuatan gila macam apa ini?" Cao Cao memandang ngeri tubuhnya yang tak bisa bergerak. Bukan karena es tersebut, tapi dia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya karena terintimidasi oleh Divine Power gila-gilaan yang dipancarkan oleh Naruto.

"Cao Cao. Sudah berakhir. Kalau kita terus menyerang dengan sembrono, bakat bakat berharga bisa terluka. Aku terlalu naif. Bocah ini benar benar kuat." Georg yang semula berkonsentrasi pada pengendalian Kyuubi kini mulai melepasnya. Dia yang sepertinya tahu akan kekuatan Naruto mulai waspada.

Kyuubi yang semula garang dan buas karena dikendalikan kini terlihat kembali normal. Tubuhnya terlihat seperti lesu dan secara perlahan mulai menyusut ukurannya semula.

Rossweisse yang masih terluka mencoba untuk berdiri kembali. Dia memandang takjub kekuatan Naruto. Ia tahu. 'Sihir ini… sihir yang telah lama menghilang… tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah sihir es kegelapan.' Pikir Rossweisse sambil memegangi lengannya yang terluka. 'Bagaimana Naruto-kun bisa menguasai sihir ini. Setahuku hanya satu orang saja yang bisa menggunakan sihir ini.' Dia mencoba menggali pengetahuan yang masih tersimpan di otaknya.

'Tidak salah lagi. Dewa yang menggunakan kekuatan ini hanya satu. Si tangan kiri tuhan, Windalfr.' Pikir Rossweisse mantap. "Kupikir itu hanya mitos… apa benar Naruto-kun telah mengalahkan orang itu?"

Naruto mulai mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap dingin Cao Cao dengan mata birunya yang terlihat kelam. Raut mukanya mengeras. Dari sorot matanya, telihat berbagai macam emosi. Menciptakan sebuah ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Tangannya mengepal kuat, hingga buku tangannya memutih.

"Mati."

Hanya dengan satu kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, tanah menjadi bergemuruh. Lalu, sebuah balok es berbentuk runcing muncul dengan cepat dari hampa udara dan menusuk tepat pada perut Cao Cao sebelum pemuda itu dapat bereaksi apa-apa.

"Gugh…" Cao Cao memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. "Sial….. apa yang kau lakukan pembunuh dewa…." Pria itu memengang mulutnya yang mengalirkan darah dan menunjukan ekspresi sangat marah.

Mengangkat tombaknya, Cao Cao mulai melafalkan kata kata mantra yang kuat. "Tombak Suci Sejati yang mampu membunuh Tuhan. -Hisaplah ambisi sang Raja Dominasi yang tertidur di dalamku, dan tembuslah celah dari keberkahan dan kehancuran. Engkau-"

"Cao Cao! Hentikan ucapanmu! Masih terlalu dini untuk menunjukkan [Truth Idea]" Georg memotong ucapan Cao Cao sebelum ia menyelesaikan mantranya.

Bicara soal [Truth Idea], itu adalah sebuah jurus terlarang untuk melepaskan kekuatan tersegel dari tombak itu. Dan sesuatu yang tersegel dalam [True Longinus] tersebut adalah Kehendak Tuhan. Hampir mirip dengan [Juggernaut Drive], namun perbedaannya juga sangat jauh.

Jika [Juggernaut Drive] adalah perwujudan kehancuran yang lepas kendali, maka [Truth Idea] adalah perwujudan dari kekuatan pemusnah masal. Jika keduanya dibandingkan, maka perbedaannya sangat jauh semenjak [Truth Idea] adalah sebuah kekuatan yang diwariskan dari tuhan.

Tubuh Cao Cao mulai terselimuti kabut. Begitu juga tubuh para golongan yang masih tersisa. Georg yang telah selesai mempersiapkan sihirnya segera mentransfer semua rekannya. Dia mengirim keluar semua anggota golongan pahlawan yang masih tersisa dari dimensi buatan itu. Berada terus disitu membuat dia dan rekannya dalam bahaya. Sebelum Naruto menggila dengan kekuatannya, ia harus segera keluar dari situ.

**.**

**.**

Kini suasana hening melanda dimensi buatan yang tidak stabil tersebut. Mereka semua tidak ada yang berani angkat bicara karena takut akan kekuatan Naruto yang begitu besar.

Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati bongkahan es yang membekukan api miliknya. Ia menyentuh permukaan es tersebut.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah retakan-retakan mulai muncul ke permukaan es tersebut. Semakin lama, makin membesar retakan tersebut hingga es tersebut pecah. Meninggalkan serpihan-serpihan es kecil yang berjatuhan.

Kini diantara puing-puing es tersebut, terdapat dua sosok yang tergeletak di tanah. Tubuh mereka penuh dengan luka bakar. Mereka berdua masih hidup, tapi keadaannya sangat kritis.

Naruto menggenggam tangan adiknya. Tangan tersebut begitu dingin. Naruto begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak berhasil menepati janji pada kakeknya untuk menjaga Naruko. Dia juga merasa gagal sebagai seorang kakak karena tidak bisa melindungi adiknya. Di saat ia memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yang hebat, itu tak berguna karena sudah terpakai tadi. Satu kekuatan hanya bisa dipakai sekali dalam sehari.

Naruto terus saja diam dan terus merutuki kecerobohannya dalam hati. Kalau saja ia tidak gegabah dalam menghadapi Cao Cao, mungkin keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini. Jika ada kekuatan untuk memutar balikan waktu, maka Naruto pasti akan menggunakannya. Namun itu semua adalah hal yang mustahil. Dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa. Dia bukan tuhan ataupun dewa yang mempunyai kekuatan yang besar.

Seakan mengerti situasi, Asia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Naruto. Dia dari awal memang ikut bersama tim Gremory, tapi dia bersembunyi karena tidak punya kekuatan bertarung sama sekali. Dan juga tugasnya adalah sebagai item penyembuhan bagi timnya.

Dengan takut-takut, ia menyentuh pundak Naruto. "A-Ano… N-Naruto-san. Aku bisa menyembuhkan mereka berdua."

Naruto menoleh pada Asia. Masih dengan sorot matanya yang kelam. Dia berdiri dan sedikit mundur dari situ.

Asia langsung mengaktifkan kekuatan Sacred Gearnya. [Twilight Healing]. Cahaya hijau langsung bersinar dari kedua tangannya dan ia arahkan pada dua orang yang tengah terbaring lemah itu.

Luka-luka di tubuh Kiba perlahan mulai pulih. Namun hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada Naruko. Tubuh wanita pirang itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa setelah terkena kekuatan penyembuh itu. Asia juga sedikit terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya kekuatan penyembuhnya tidak bekerja pada tubuh seseorang.

"Percuma. Sihir biasa tak akan berpengaruh pada tubuhnya." Naruto bergumam pelan.

Memang benar. Di dalam tubuh Naruko, mengalir darah dari dua Heavenly Dragon. Secara tidak langsung, dia juga adalah seorang naga humanoid atau manusia setengah naga. Jadi sihir biasa saja tidak akan mempan terhadap tubuhnya.

Asia akhirnya menyerah. Dia sudah megerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, tapi tetap saja tubuh Naruko tidak bereaksi. Dia memasang wajah menyesal karena tidak bisa memenuhi tugasnya sebagai seorang item penyembuh.

Di saat semua orang tengah terbawa suasana, Suara kebisingan mulai mengguncang dimensi. Naruto melihat ke arah datangnya kebisingan dan dia mendapati lubang besar tengah terbentuk. Itu adalah celah dimensional.

Muncul keluar dari celah dimensional adalah seorang malaikat dengan kekuatan suci yang begitu besar, dan juga aliran dominasi. Enam pasang sayap emasnya bersinar dengan terang. Sosok malaikat tadi adalah seorang wanita berwajah cantik dengan rambut pirang.

Sosok tadi mendarat di samping Naruto. Dia memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada pemuda pirang itu.

"Gabriel?!"

Gabriel bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Naruto tengah frustasi. Dari sorot matanya yang kelam, itu sudah kelihatan. "Maaf, aku datang terlambat."

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Gabriel langsung memeluk erat Naruto. Namun Naruto hanya diam saja, tak merespon apa-apa. "Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu Naruto-kun. Kalau kau tak kuat menahan emosimu, kau tak perlu menahannya! Aku akan siap menemanimu kapan saja jika kau membutuhkanku."

Tubuh Naruto terlihat sedikit bergetar. Menahan gelojak emosinya. "Seberapa kuatpun dirimu, ada kalanya seorang manusia akan menjadi sangat rapuh. Di saat itulah mereka membutuhkan sebuah sandaran. Karena itu, aku siap menjadi sandaranmu kapan saja."

Naruto balas memeluk Gabriel. Bahkan lebih erat dari pada pelukan wanita itu. Setitik likuid bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Terima kasih." Hanya itulah kata yang bisa diucapkan Naruto. Sebuah ucapan tulus dari dasar hatinya.

"Sama-sama." Mereka berdua terdiam di posisi itu untuk waktu yang sedikit lama.

Semua orang yang ada di sana memandang takjub Naruto. Itu adalah sebuah pemandangan yang sangat langka. Terutama dua orang yang merupakan mantan prajurit gereja, Xenovia dan Irina. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka kalau sosok sang ratu malaikat itu mempunyai hubungan yang dekat dengan Naruto.

Mereka berdua akhirnya melepas pelukannya. Terlihat wajah cantik Gabriel sedikit bersemu merah. Dia nampaknya sedikit malu karena menjadi tontonan tadi.

"N-Naruto-kun, sebenarnya tujuanku kesini adalah itu." Gabriel menunjuk Naruko. "Aku sudah melihat semuanya dengan [Strike Vision]. Kurasa aku bisa menyelamatkan adikmu."

"Kalau begitu, lakukanlah."

"Untuk menyelamatkannya, aku akan membangkitkannya kembali menjadi seorang malaikat. Dia akan masuk ke dalam Brave Saint di bawah pengawasanku. Kau tenang saja, dia akan menjadi prajurit yang tangguh setelah aku melatihnya. Namun, aku harus membawanya ke surga sekarang."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Dia merasa sedikit lega saat saudari kembarnya itu bisa terselamatkan. Namun rasa khawatir juga tidak bisa hilang darinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melibatkan Naruko terlalu jauh dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Namun karena Naruko juga membawa kekuatan yang besar, bagaimanapun juga ia pasti akan terlibat cepat atau lambat.

Gabriel segera mendekati Naruko. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kekuatan cahayanya. Tubuh mereka berdua pun melayang di tengah cahaya. Gabriel memberikan sebuah senyuman terakhirnya pada Naruto sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dalam balutan cahaya.

**.**

**-K.O.S-**

**.**

Pada siang itu, semuanya telah kembali ke hotel. Naruto bersama dengan tim Gremory berhasil memukul mundur para golongan pahlawan yang hendak mengacau kemarin. Mereka juga berhasil menyelamatkan pemimpin dari para Youkai rubah, Kyuubi.

Naruto mendapat respon yang baik dari ketiga fraksi. Dia telah menjadi pahlawan dalam menggagalkan aksi para teroris golongan pahlawan. Berkat itu juga, hubungan aliansi ketiga fraksi dengan para Youkai menjadi semakin kuat. Berita tentangnya juga menyebar dengan sangat cepat, baik itu di kalangan dunia bawah, di dunia manusia, maupun di surga.

Pada hari terakhir piknik sekolah itu, Xenovia sedikit merasa aneh pada Naruto. Dia merasa kalau Naruto jauh lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Memang, dia belum lama mengenal Naruto, tapi dia tahu persis sifat dari Naruto.

Karena ingin menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, dia akhirnya menemui Naruto. Saat ini, semua siswa tengah berada di toko souvenir untuk membeli oleh-oleh sebelum meninggalkan Kyoto.

"Hey Naruto. Kau melamunkan apa, eh?" Xenovia menghampiri Naruto dan mengagetkannya dari belakang. Naruto telihat menghindari teman-temannya secara tidak langsung. Dia juga terlihat seperti melamun tadi.

"Hn." Hanya itulah respon Naruto. Sebuah jawaban singkat, padat dan jelas. Masih dengan wajah datarnya dia menoleh ke arah Xenovia.

"Aku turut prihatin atas apa yang menimpa adikmu. Aku yakin Gabriel-sama pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya."

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan dalam keheningan. Sambil mencari-cari oleh-oleh yang pas untuk dibawa pulang. Mereka terus menjelajahi area perbelanjaan tersebut. Xenovia merasa sedikit canggung karena dia terus diam saja. Tidak menemukan topik yang cocok untuk dibicarakan.

"Naruto, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Bicaralah sedikit! Dari kemarin, kau terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya." Tanya Xenovia langsung to the point.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa? Kalau kau memang ada masalah, ceritalah padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Pembawaan." Ucapnya datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

Xenovia hanya bisa mengernyit heran melihat tingkah Naruto. Bukan hanya pendiam, tapi dia juga irit bicara sekarang. Dan apa maksud 'pembawaan' tadi? Dia semakin bingung dibuatnya. Mencoba mencari jawabannya akan percuma karena dia bukanlah seorang tipe pemikir. Dia lebih suka mengandalkan ototnya daripada otaknya.

Disaat Xenovia sudah kembali dari lamunannya, Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi di sebelahnya. Dia clingak-clinguk kesana kemari, tapi tidak menemui Naruto dimanapun. 'Sial, cepat sekali anak itu!'

**.**

**-K.O.S-**

**.**

Di sebuah ruang gelap, terdapat orang paruh baya dengan rambut perak. Dia berumur sekitar 40 tahunan jika dilihat dari penampilan luarnya. Laki-laki itu mengenakan pakaian seorang Maou berwarna merah.

Ruagan gelap itu adalah bagian dalam dari sebuah bangunan. Lebih tepatnya sebuah kuil jika dilihat dari bentuknya. Dinding dari kuil tersebut dipenuhi oleh aksara yang tak akan bisa dibaca oleh manusia biasa. Bangunan tersebut juga terlihat tua karena termakan usia.

Dia adalah seorang Iblis dari kualitas aura yang datang disekitar tubuhnya. …..Dia memiliki tipe aura yang menakutkan dan tanpa dasar….. orang itu menyingsingkan mulutnya dan tersenyum sangat senang.

"Ternyata bocah itu sudah mulai aktif. Kalau aku tak segera bertindak, dia bisa menjadi ancaman serius di masa mendatang."

Tepat ketika pria tersebut berdiri di depan sebuah pintu, dia mengeluarkan Demonic Powernya dalam jumlah besar. Dia melepaskan tembakan blok kekuatan iblis dalam dengan kekuatan yang gila. Selama beberapa saat, kuil yang di singgahi oleh pria itu menjadi berguncang.

"Tak kusangka menemukan ujung dunia akan sesulit ini." Saat asap ledakan mereda, terlihat pintu yang diserang oleh pria tadi tak tergores sama sekali.

"Crom…" seakan menjawab perintah dari pria paruh baya tadi, sesosok orang muncul dari balik bayangan.

Dia seorang pria tinggi yang mengenakan mantel hitam. Rambutnya campuran hitam dan rambut pirang. Iris matanya yang unik dimana mata kanannya berwarna emas dan mata kirinya berwarna hitam. Laki-laki yang serba hitam itu melihat kedepan kearah pintu setelah menatap kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Auranya yang tenang disekeliling tubuhnya kental dengan jumlah aura tebal yang tidak terbayangkan.

Aura hitam tebal mulai menyembul keluar dari tubuhnya. Dark Power miliknya benar-benar dahsyat. Dia mengkonsentrasikan kekuatannya pada tangannya dan memukul pintu tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga,

Sekali lagi, kuil tersebut berguncang dengan keras. Namun pintu tadi masih berdiri kokoh di tempatnya. Tak menampakan bekas sama sekali kalau ia telah diserang.

Pria paruh baya tadi mengelus dagunya. "Sepertinya kita harus cari cara lain. Pintu ini tidak bisa dibuka dengan cara biasa. Terpaksa kita harus menunda dulu kebangkitan dari… kehendak jahat dunia ini." Ucapnya degan penuh seringaian di akhir ucapannya.

**-TBC-**

**Oke, sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasih kepada all readers yang telah mensuport ren dengan review kalian. Ternyata banyak yang mengutarakan kirtikannya. Itu nggak masalah, dengan itu ren bisa tahu dimana letak kelemahannya.**

**Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Apa lebih baik dari chapter kemarin atau mungkin sebaliknya? Chapter kali ini sudah aku revisi beberapa kali dan inilah hasilnya. Dan untuk yang menunggu fic ren yang lain, mohon sabar ya. Semuanya masih dalam tahap penyelesaian.**


	9. Chapter 9

Oke, sesuai permintaan salah satu readers kemarin. Aku akan membahas tentang kekuatan Naruto lebih mendetail.

Untuk kekuatan Naruto yang paling dasar adalah [Secret Stealing of Prometheus] yaitu, mencuri kekuatan lawannya yang sudah ia kalahkan atau ia bunuh. Namun, aku mengususkannya untuk para dewa saja. Jadi lawan selain dewa nggak akan dicuri kekuatannya. Juga, nggak semua kekuatan Naruto itu curian. Ada yang diberi juga. Untuk lebih spesifiknya, silakan baca di bawah ini.

**-[Raptor] **: dengan ini pengguna bisa menggunakan kecepatan dewa. Bisa berpindah kemanapun yang ia inginkan. Mirip hiraishin lah, Cuma ini nggak membutuhkan tanda untuk mencapai tempat tujuannya. Hanya sekali pakai dalam sehari.

**-[Bull] : **dengan ini, tenaga dari si pengguna akan meningkat ribuan kali lipat. Dengan kekuatan ini, Naruto sanggup membelah gunung dengan tinjunya. Hanya sekali pakai dalam sehari.

**-[Camel] : **kekuatan ini meningkatkan daya tahan tubuh dari si pengguna. Reflek dan ketangkasannya juga meningkat. Hanya sekali pakai dalam sehari.

**-[Ram] :** kekuatan ini hanya akan aktif ketika penggunanya mati. Bisa membangkitkan si pengguna dari alam kematian. Secara nggak langsung, orang yang memiliki kekuatan ini tergolong abadi walaupun tubuhnya bukan immortal. Hanya sekali pakai dalam sehari.

**-[Boar] : **pengguna akan mengeluarkan makhluk dewata berupa babi hutan raksasa. Dapat menghancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya. Hanya sekali pakai dalam sehari.

**-[White Stallion] : **kekuatan ini adalah memanggil api dari surga yang berbentuk kuda putih. Sanggup membakar berbagai macam monster. Hanya sekali pakai dalam sehari.

**-[Youth] : **kekuatan ini mampu memulihkan berbagai macam luka di tubuh si pengguna hanya dalam waktu sekejab. Hanya sekali pakai dalam sehari.

**-[Warrior] :** kekuatan ini memanggil sebuah pedang emas dengan berbagai macam ukiran aksara sihir di tengahnya. Ini adalah otoritas terkuat Naruto, namun juga yang paling lemah. Tergantung seberapa banyak pengetahuan si pengguna terhadap musuhnya. Jika penggunanya tidak mengetahui tentang kekuatan musuhnya, maka pedang ini tak ubahnya pedang biasa. Karena prinsip dasar kekuatan pedang ini adalah melampaui kekuatan musuhnya.

**-[Goat] : **kekuatan ini adalah mengeluarkan petir yang sangat kuat dari atas langit. Penggunanya juga bisa memanipulasi petir jika lawannya adalah pengguna petir.

**-[Wind] : **hampir sama dengan [Raptor], Cuma ini adalah sebuah mantra pemanggil. Si pengguna bisa berpindah ke tempat orang yang memanggilnya hanya dalam waktu sekejap. Syaratnya, harus ada ikatan yang kuat antara si pemanggil dengan yang dipanggil.

**-[Serpent Evil Eye] : **cara kerjanya hampir sama dengan sharingan, yaitu untuk melihat kecepatan musuh. Namun mata ini juga punya kekuatan lain yaitu membuat lawan yang dilihatnya menjadi batu, tapi Naruto belum menguasai kemampuan yang satu ini.

**-[Rushing Eye] : **kalo yang ini kegunaannya hampir mirip dengan byakugan. Bisa melihat dan menembus dalam jarak yang bermil-mil jauhnya.

**-[Legion of Hungry Wolves] : **kekuatan ini mampu memunculkan satu battalion pasukan serigala buas yang kelaparan. Yang satu ini belum pernah dikeluarkan Naruto.

**-[Ripping of Arm Silver] : **merubah kedua tangan pengguna menjadi perak. Ketajaman tangannya akan menjadi seperti pedang.

**-[Eternal Dark Flame] : **kekuatan ini pemberian dari dewa amaterasu. Kalian pasti sudah tahu sendiri bukan, api hitam amaterasu.

**-[Golden Fire] : **selain mengeluarkan api emas untuk membakar, api ini juga punya kekuatan lain seperti menambah kecepatan Naruto. Kekuatan api ini hampir setara dengan api hitam amaterasu.

**-[Ama no Murakomo] : **pedang suci yang memiliki tingkatan tertinggi. Sanggup untuk membunuh makhluk-makhluk legenda. Berbentuk sebuah katana berwarna hitam legam. Mampu untuk menyerap berbagai macam serangan sihir.

**-[Sacred Beast Maker] : **kemampuan yang didapatkan setelah mengalahkan loki. Dengan ini Naruto mampu menciptakan budak-budak monster yang sangat kuat. Contohnya seperti Fenrir.

**-[Absolute Darkness Icy Storm] : **ini adalah sihir es abadi. Sihir terkuat Naruto. Dia mampu membekukan satu Negara hanya dalam waktu hitungan detik dengan kekuatan ini. Namun ini juga merupakan kekuatan yang tabu baginya. Setiap kali penggunaannya, kegelapan akan memakan sifat Naruto. Makanya Naruto jarang sekali menggunakannya. Kekuatan ini adalah pemberian dari dewa yang dijuluki sebagai si tangan kiri tuhan, Windalfr.

Untuk saat ini, mungkin hanya itu dulu yang bisa aku sampaikan. Sebenarnya masih ada banyak kekuatan lain, namun itu semua masih rahasia. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, aku emang sengaja buat kemampuan Naruto itu bervariasi. Soalnya aku mah udah bosen baca fic yang kekuatannya Naruto hanya itu-itu melulu. Bukan aku bermaksud menghina author lain, Cuma aku kepingin buat sesuatu yang beda saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**King Of Savior**

**Disclaimer **: I don't own all Naruto and Highschool character.

**Rating : **M (for language and mature content)

**Genre : **Adventure, Supernatural, and Romance.

**Warning : **ooc, Typos, Miss-Typo, alur cepat, garing, gaje, banyak battle, dll.

**Summary : **Namikaze Naruto, seorang manusia yang mendapatkan sebuah eksistensi raja penyelamat. Dengan tekad dan semangat yang diwarisi dari orang tuanya, dirinya harus membasmi para makhluk jahat yang mengancam dunia. Dengan berbekal kekuatan dan juga... Cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari biasa telah berjalan kembali. Suasana akademi kuou masih ramai seperti biasa. Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, banyak siswa yang mulai berangkat dan menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Ada yang berangkat dengan temannya, ada pula yang berangkat dengan pacarnya. Suasana makin riuh ketika trio mesum sudah melakukan aksinya. Kalian pasti tahu siapa mereka.

Tidak terkecuali Naruto. Dia saat ini tengah berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Terlihat, beberapa siswa perempuan memberikannya sebuah senyuman ramah saat berpapasan dengannya. Memang, dia cukup terkenal di kalangan wanita. Bahkan ketenarannya hampir menyamai Kiba Yuuto, si pria paling tampan di akademi ini.

Dia berjalan dengan langkah yang agak cepat dari biasanya. Hal itu dikarenakan dirinya hari ini hampir saja terlambat. Dia adalah siswa terakhir yang masuk sebelum gerbang akademi ditutup. Wajar memang. Biasanya yang membangunkannya adalah Naruko. Namun, karena gadis itu masih menjalani masa pemulihan dan pelatihan di surga, maka dirinya harus bangun sendiri. Untung saja tidak kesiangan. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa reputasinya sebagai siswa teladan bisa tercoreng gara-gara bolos sekolah.

Entah karena Naruto tidak fokus, atau memang dia terlampau buru-buru hingga tidak sadar kalau ada sebuah benda yang melayang di atas tubuhnya.

Bugh!

Naruto terjatuh dengan seseorang yang menimpa tubuhnya. Dia langsung melotot pada orang menindih tubuhnya itu. Siapa coba yang berani menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas seorang Namikaze Naruto? Mungkin orang itu cari mati.

Seseorang atau lebih tepatnya wanita yang tengah menindih tubuh Naruto itu mencoba berdiri. Namun tangannya yang berpijak pada tanah tergelincir dan ia kembali menjatuhi tubuh Naruto.

Naruto langsung kesulitan bernafas saat dua buah gundukan empuk menghimpit wajahnya. Dengan hanya indra perasanya saja, Naruto langsung tahu kalau kalau yang menindihnya itu adalah seorang perempuan.

Dengan insting sebagai seorang laki-laki, Naruto menggerakan kedua tangannya dan meremas apa yang menghimpit wajahnya. Dia megap-megap karena alat pernafasannya terhimpit oleh kedua benda empuk itu.

"Kyaa…" gadis itu berteriak nyaring dan cepat-cepat berdiri. Dia langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya sambil wajahnya bersemu merah.

Naruto yang sudah bernafas lega kini kembali berdiri. "Apa kau gila? Kau hampir saja membuatku mati, dasar cewek sangar!"

"Apa katamu?" gadis tadi sedikit menaikan emosinya setelah mendengarkan kata-kata pedas Naruto.

"Apa? Memang benar kan. Tidak ada cewek yang melompati pagar kecuali kau memang cewek sangar."

"Kenapa kau yang sewot? Ini kan urusanku. Lagian aku juga telat, jadi apa boleh buat."

"Jelas ini urusanku karena kau tadi hampir membuatku mati kehabisan nafas, Kau tahu!"

"oh ya? Kalau begitu kita impas duren mesum, karena tadi kau meremas dadaku tanpa seijinku." Ucap gadis tadi dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Gadis tadi berlari menjauh dari Naruto. Dia juga terburu-buru sama seperti Naruto.

Naruto masih memperhatikan kepergian gadis tadi. Dia memakai seragam yang sama seperti Naruto. Tapi Naruto sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu sebelumnya. Mungkin saja gadis itu murid pindahan baru.

"Haru no Sakura." Tanpa sadar itulah kata yang terucap dari bibir Naruto ketika memandangi gadis tadi. Rambut pinknya mengingatkan Naruto akan bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi. Naruto segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dan segera menuju ke kelasnya karena ia sudah hampir telat.

**.**

**-K.O.S-**

**.**

"Perkenalkan semuanya, namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah murid pindahan dari kota Ame. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap seorang gadis pink memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

Naruto yang duduk di pojok ruang kelas menatap tak percaya apa yang dihadapannya. Yang pertama adalah, dia tak menyangka kalau cewek sangar yang menimpanya tadi ternyata adalah murid pindahan yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya. Yang kedua, ternyata nama gadis pink tersebut sama persis dengan kata yang diucapkannya tadi. Yang ketiga, Naruto merasakan suatu energi asing dari gadis tersebut yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah Sakura-san, kau akan duduk di bangku kosong di depan Naruto." Rossweisse yang kebetulan hari itu tengah mengajar tersenyum ramah pada Sakura. "Naruto angkat tanganmu."

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dan ketika tatapan matanya tertuju pada seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah mengangkat tangannya, tatapannya menajam. 'Ternyata si duren mesum itu sekelas denganku. Awas saja kalau dia berani berbuat macam-macam denganku.' Inner Sakura menjerit tidak suka.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku sambil berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Dan ketika tatapan matanya bertemu pandang dengan Naruto, muncul semacam kilatan-kilatan listrik tak terlihat diantara mereka berdua.

Naruto memandangi gadis yang duduk di depannya itu lekat-lekat. Dari aura di sekitarnya saja, Naruto bisa merasakan kalau dia bukanlah gadis biasa. Instingnya itu tidak pernah salah. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengukur kekuatan dewa dengan instingnya itu. Ia memang sudah sering berurusan dengan yang namanya hal-hal aneh, namun jika gadis di depannya itu bukan manusia biasa, maka bisa dipastikan ia akan terlibat dengan Naruto cepat atau lambat.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melibatkan lebih banyak orang lagi untuk berhubungan dengannya. Semakin banyak orang yang berdekatan dengan Naruto, maka musuhnya akan semakin gencar untuk mengancam Naruto lewat orang-orang terdekatnya. Jika dihitung, maka jumlah musuh yang dimiliki Naruto sungguh sangat banyak. Salahkan saja gelar 'Raja Penyelamat' yang mengikuti dirinya itu. Entah siapa yang seenak jidatnya menganugerahkan gelar itu kepada Naruto. Yang jelas, ia lebih menyukai kalau disebut sebagai Naruto si Pemburu dewa, atau Naruto si Pembantai dewa.

Oke lupakan hal diatas, Naruto kembali berfikir tentang para teroris dari golongan pahlawan. Akhir-akhir ini mereka sering menyerang manusia tanpa alasan yang jelas. Memang, kelompok Gremory berhasil membereskan mereka tanpa campur tangannya. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa ada yang janggal.

Kembali ke kejadian sebelumnya, para teroris tersebut menyerang Kyoto dan menculik Kyuubi untuk memenuhi permintaan dari bos-nya. Apa menyerang manusia juga salah satu permintaan bos-nya? Itu tidaklah mungkin. Naruto telah mendapatkan informasi mendetail tentang kelompok tersebut dari Azazel. Dan Naruto mengetahui kalau pemimpin mereka adalah Ophis, si Ouroboros Dragon. Seekor naga yang memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas dan abadi. Setara dengan seorang dewa tingkat tinggi.

Lamunan Naruto segera buyar ketika mendengar bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi. Ia segera merapikan buku-buku di mejanya dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam tasnya.

**.**

**-K.O.S.-**

**.**

Naruto yang sudah pulang sekolah kini dia berjalan kaki. Dia berjalan santai di atas trotoar jalan. Di tangan kanannya sudah tergenggam sebuah minuman kaleng. Dia sesekali bersiul sambil memandang kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalan.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan memang daripada kedamaian. Dengan keadaan damai, semuanya bisa senang. Semuanya bisa saling bercanda dan tertawa. Tidak ada yang sedih. Dengan keadaan yang damai, tidak akan ada kekacauan dimana-mana.

Naruto ingin sekali menjaga agar kedamaian ini tetap berlangsung. Dia ingin meneruskan tekad yang diwariskan oleh kedua orang tuannya untuk menjaga perdamaian. Ia ingat perkataan yang dikatakan kakeknya ketika ia baru saja pulang dari Kyoto.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto cepat-cepat membuka pintu rumahnya ketika ia sampai. Disaat dia sampai di ruang keluarga, kakeknya sudah menunggunya dengan tangan yang terlipat di kedua dadanya.

Naruto langsung meletakan barang-barangnya di lantai dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Kini kakek dan cucunya itu sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Jadi…" Naruto mulai membuka suaranya. "Kau pasti sudah tahu semua kejadian ini dari Azazel-sensei. Bukan begitu jii-chan?"

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Jawab Jiraya masih memejamkan matanya.

Naruto memincingkan matanya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku semuanya? Kalau saja aku tahu rahasia ini dari awal…" nada bicara Naruto makin memelan. "..aku mungkin bisa mencegah Naruko terlibat akan hal-hal ini."

Jiraya membuka matanya. "Jangan naïf Naruto. Dari awal keluarga kita adalah keluarga petarung, jadi cepat atau lambat semuanya pasti akan terlibat."

"Kau tahu ayahmu?" Jiraya bertanya dan hanya mendapat gelengan dari Naruto. "Dia adalah seorang malaikat jatuh sepertiku. Tapi dia juga seorang manusia di saat yang sama. Itu karena nenekmu adalah seorang manusia."

"Sejak kecil, dia menyimpan kekuatan yang begitu besar di tubuhnya. Bahkan jauh melampaui kekuatan penuhku. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran sebuah longinus di tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin tak terkalahkan saja. Saat itu peperangan masih terus berlangsung antar ketiga pihak, maka dari itu aku mulai mendidik dan mengajarinya bagaimana keras dan kejamnya sebuah pertarungan di usia 6 tahun."

"Lalu pada saat dia dewasa, dia menjadi seorang petarung berbakat yang pada akhirnya menjadi seorang pahlawan dengan kekuatan sangat ditakuti. Apa kau tahu maksudku Naruto?"

Naruto telihat berfikir keras sebelum akhirnya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Baka. Walaupun kau pintar di sekolah, ternyata otakmu cukup datar untuk urusan seperti ini." Jiraya menghela nafas. "Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri gara-gara kejadian semacam ini. Sudah sewajarnya kita sebagai keluarga petarung untuk menerima berbagai macam resiko, termasuk kematian. Setiap detik, yang namanya kematian itu selalu mengitari diri kita dan siap membawa kita sewaktu-waktu dari dunia ini. Karena itulah kau harus mewujudkan tekad dan semangat kedua orang tuamu. Untuk menjaga perdamaian di dunia ini. Untuk meneruskan perjuangan mereka berdua. Sebagai seorang Raja Penyelamat."

**-Flashback End-**

Naruto tiba-tiba menyemburkan minuman yang ada di mulutnya ketika ia merasakan sebuah ledakan energi dari belakang. Melihat ke belakang dengan cepat, dia tidak menemukan apa-apa selain jalan yang masih ramai dilalui orang-orang.

Instingnya tidak pernah salah akan apa yang dirasakannya. Kadang ia bisa menjadi terlampau tajam sampai-sampai jarak satu kilometer pun bisa dirasakannya. Kadang juga bisa menjadi sangat tumpul ketika ia tak konsen. Namun Naruto yakin kalau ledakan energi tadi berasal dari hutan dekat akademi.

Naruto pun meremas kaleng di tangannya. Ia melempar kaleng tersebut ke atas. Dan ketika kaleng tersebut jatuh mengenai tanah, Naruto sudah tidak terlihat lagi dimana-mana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah hutan, terdapat sesosok youkai pendek. Dari wajahnya kelihatan jelas kalau ia sudah tua walaupun tubuhnya berukuran seperti anak tk. Bulunya memancarkan cahaya keemasan! Ia mengenakan busana seperti biksu di tubuhnya. Dia terlihat seperti seekor kera berkulit hitam. Membawa senjata seperti tongkat dan mengenakan kacamata hitam! Dia tersenyum penuh percaya diri sambil menghisap pipanya. Aliran youki yang dipancarkannya begitu besar sampai mendominasi tempat tersebut.

Di hadapan sosok kakek tadi, terdapat seekor serigala berbadan kekar yang berdiri tegap. Tubuhnya penuh otot dan bulunya hitam kelam bagaikan langit malam. Sosok tersebut memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya sambil melepas hawa permusuhan yang besar.

"Berani sekali kau menginjakan kakimu disini. Ini adalah tanah perjanjian. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lolos dan mengacau disini." Kakek tua tersebut berucap sambil mengetuk-ngetukan tombaknya.

"Kau diam saja pak tua. Orang tua sepertimu mana bisa mengalahkan aku! Sudah cukup kau selalu menggagalkan kelompoku. Sekarang aku sendiri yang akan menghadapimu, Victorious Fighting Buddha, Sun Wukong."

"Anjing, leluconmu sudah berlebihan. Melawanmu yang seorang dewa kelas rendah, kurasa aku masih sanggup. Eksistensimu hanyalah sebuah racun bagi dunia ini. Aku mewakili Heavenly Emperor akan menghukumu."

"Sialan kau pak tua. Aku akan mencabik-cabik dirimu." Sosok serigala hitam tadi melesat bagaikan angin. Sangat cepat dan bertenaga.

Serigala tadi menyeringai lebar ketika lawannya hanya diam saja. Dia mengacungkan cakarnya yang terisi penuh oleh Divine Power. "Rasakan i-"

Sebelum sempat serigala tadi menyelesaikan ucapannya, tongkat di tangan Sun Wukong generasi Pertama memanjang dengan cepat, dengan mudah menerbangkan si serigala! Dengan sekali serang, serigala tadi terlempar dan menabrak beberapa pepohonan hingga tumbang.

"Kecepatanmu bagus, namun kau masih meremehkan lawanmu. Seharusnya seorang dewa sepertimu bisa mengerti akan kekuatan lawanmu."

Selagi sang pertama menasehati serigala itu, tumpukan pohon yang menimpa tubuh serigala tadi mulai berterbangan dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Di saat itulah sosok Naruto muncul di tengah pertarungan tadi. Masih dengan seragam akademi yang menempel di tubuhnya, dia memandang kedua orang yang saling bertarung itu bergantian.

"Oh, rupanya pemburu dewa yang datang kesini. Padahal aku sudah memasang kekkai yang kuat. Namun rupanya kau masih bisa mengendus pertarungan ini."

"Apa kau mengenalku, chibi-jiisan?"

Sang pertama hanya swetdrop mendengar dirinya dipanggil seperti itu. Dia tertawa garing. "Tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Berita tentangmu sudah menyebar luas."

Si serigala tadi mengaum dengan keras. Bisa membuat orang biasa merinding hanya dengan mendengarnya saja. Membuyarkan perhatian dua orang yang tengah berbicara tadi.

Dia membuka mulut penuh taring itu lebar-lebar. Partikel-partikel cahaya mulai berkumpul. Divine Power yang terkompresi mulai membentuk sebuah bola di mulutnya. Dia lalu melepaskan tembakan gelombang penghancur berskala luas.

"-Dengan keadilan Surga, Halilintar yang menyegel rahang Naga. Jatuhlah ke bumi!"

Sang Pertama melafalkan mantra, kemudian memukulkan tongkatnya ke tanah sekali, dan tembakan tadi buyar! Dia menghancurkan gelombang serangan itu dengan sangat mudah.

"Kau masih kurang latihan. Kekuatan sebesar itu seharusnya sudah cukup untuk menciderai diriku jika dilatih dengan benar."

Naruto hanya memandang takjub sang pertama. Walaupun Naruto tahu kalau sang pertama adalah youkai, tapi dirinya tetap saja kagum. Aura yang dipancarkan orang tua itu, begitu elegan dan berwibawa. Jarang Naruto menemui yang seperti ini diantara dewa-dewa. Yang sering ditemui Naruto hanyalah dewa yang dipenuhi oleh hasrat akan dominasi dan ingin menang sendiri.

Selanjutnya Naruto langsung berbalik arah dan menghadap si serigala. Tanpa berfikir lagi, dia sudah tahu yang mana kawan dan yang mana lawan.

"Hei kek, bisakah aku ambil bagian dalam pertarungan ini?"

"Kau akan menyempurnakan misiku? Tentu, tak masalah. Kuizinkan kau menghukum anjing itu. hanya untuk sesaat, tapi aku akan meningkatkan kekuatanmu."

Sang pertama menepuk bahu Naruto dengan tongkatnya.

"Apa ini kek?" Naruto bertanya ketika merasakan sebuah kekuatan asing mengalir begitu kuat di dalam tubuhnya.

"Itu adalah senjutsu. Bisa meningkatkan seranganmu menjadi beberapa kali lipat."

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Dia mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas.

"—Matahari abadi, mohon berkahi aku kuda yang bercahaya!"

Dari atas langit, muncul sesuatu yang menyilaukan mata semua orang.

"—Kuda yang bergerak seperti dewa dengan keanggunannya yang menawan, Matahari yang melenyapkan kegelapan, terbakarlah kau bersamanya!"

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan mantranya, sebuah api putih terang turun dari atas langit dan membentuk sebuah kuda. Api berskala besar itu melesat cepat ke arah serigala itu berada.

Terjadi ledakan besar di dalam hutan. [White Stallion] dari Naruto sukses mengenai tubuh targetnya. Untuk beberapa detik, hutan sunyi itu dipenuhi oleh cahaya terang. Untung saja sang pertama sudah memasang kekkai yang kedap suara dan tak bisa disaksikan dari luar.

Beberapa saat setelah debu dan asap ledakan menghilang, terlihat kawah yang begitu lebar. Sang serigala kini sudah musnah tak berbekas lagi setelah menerima serangan [White Stallion] yang telah ditingkatkan dengan senjutsu.

"Hei chibi-jiisan, siapa sebenarnya dia?" Naruto kembali bertanya saat sebuah kekuatan lain tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau yang dikalahkannya tadi adalah seorang dewa.

"Tadi yang kau bunuh itu adalah dewa. Seorang dewa berwujud serigala, Vidar. Dia hanyalah seorang dewa sesat, jadi jangan khawatir."

"Hm, aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu sih. Cuma aku ingin minta sesuatu darimu."

"Akan kukabulkan kalau aku bisa?"

"Maukah kau melatihku? Hanya dengan sekali lihat saja, aku bisa merasakan kau adalah orang yang sangat hebat. Aku yang sekarang ini masih sangat lemah dalam pengendalian kekuatanku. Jadi apa kau mau?"

"Sebenarnya aku ini sangat sibuk dengan misi yang diberikan oleh Heavenly Emperor. Namun, kalau aku ada waktu luang, aku pasti akan mengunjungimu dan melatihmu. Jadi kau tunggu saja."

"Terima kasih banyak. Oh ya, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu chibi-jiisan."

Jauh dari tempat tersebut, terdapat sesosok misterius yang mengawasi mereka berdua. Sosok tersebut kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran angin dan dedaunan setelah selesai mengamati.

**-TBC-**

**Ini update terakhir sebelum UN. Semuanya doakan aku ya. Dan aku juga akan mendoakan balik bagi kalian-kalian yang akan melaksanakan UN.**

**Disini Sakura akan menjadi harem Naruto. Oh ya, ada yang bisa nebak, Sakura itu apa?**


	10. Chapter 10

**King Of Savior**

**Disclaimer **: I don't own all Naruto and Highschool DxD character.

**Rating : **M (for language and mature content)

**Genre : **Adventure, Supernatural, and Romance.

**Warning : **OOC, Typos, Miss-Typo, alur cepat, garing, gaje, banyak battle, dll.

**Summary : **Namikaze Naruto, seorang manusia yang mendapatkan sebuah eksistensi raja penyelamat. Dengan tekad dan semangat yang diwarisi dari orang tuanya, dirinya harus membasmi para makhluk jahat yang mengancam dunia. Dengan berbekal kekuatan dan juga... Cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah apartemen, seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu tengah bersenandung ria sambil duduk mengikat tali sepatunya. Ia lalu berdiri setelah selesai mengencangkan tali sepatunya dan mengunci apartemennya.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku tak akan terlambat lagi." Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu mengucapkannya dengan semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Dia kemudian membentuk sebuah segel tangan dan menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kamar, terdengar suara 'Gruduk' berkali-kali. Si pemilik kamar terlihat tergesa-gesa dan berkali-kali jatuh gara-gara tak berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Jam pada dinding menunjukan angka 06:55

Tentu saja si pemilik kamar menjadi sangat terburu-buru karena dia adalah seorang pelajar. Waktu tersebut sangat krusial karena tinggal menjelang 5 menit lagi sebelum sekolah masuk.

Dengan pakaian yang tidak rapi sama sekali, rambut acak-acakan, dan muka setengah ngantuk, pria berambut pirang itu segera menyambar tas selempangnya dan berlari keluar rumah sambil menggigit sebuah roti tawar di mulutnya.

Di tengah jalan, ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya karena kurang dari satu menit lagi, gerbang akademi akan ditutup. Dan ia tidak akan bisa masuk karena peraturan akademi itu begitu ketat.

Namun, sepertinya dewi fortuna sama sekali tidak memihak Naruto saat ini. Terbukti ketika ia tiba-tiba saja dihadang oleh sesosok pemuda berbaju serba hitam. Pemuda tersebut terlihat seumuran Naruto. Memiliki rambut berwarna hitam jabrik. Dia mempunyai iris mata hitam kelam. Dari tubuhnya juga menguar aura hitam yang begitu pekat.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto memincingkan matanya.

Pemuda tersebut menyeringai. Sebuah seringaian yang begitu menakutkan. Dia lalu menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna hitam.

'Cepat sekali' batin Naruto ketika ia terkena pukulan telak di wajahnya. Refleknya yang begitu baguspun sampai-sampai tidak bisa menghindari itu. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di wajahnya, dia segera mewujudkan sebuah katana berwana hitam di tangannya.

"[Ama no Murakomo] eh? Senjata pusaka milik dewa!" pria tersebut berkata dengan nada mengejek. "Kau butuh lebih dari itu untuk mengalahkanku, pembunuh dewa." Seringainya makin lebar di akhir katanya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat pria itu mengetahui identitas senjatanya. Jarang ada yang tahu mengenai pedang yang di genggamnya itu.

Lamunan Naruto terpaksa harus buyar saat pria itu lagi-lagi muncul secara tiba-tiba di depannya dan mencekik lehernya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa ketajaman indranya menumpul saat berada di dekat orang ini.

Pedang di genggaman Naruto terlepas. Tubunya menjadi lemas. Kekuatannya seperti tersedot habis oleh pria yang mencekiknya itu. Di saat itulah, tubuh keduanya menghilang dalam percikan berwarna hitam.

Muncul kembali di tempat berbeda, Naruto bisa merasakan kalau ia ditarik paksa untuk masuk ke dalam celah dimensional. Masih dengan mata setengah tertutup, dia mencoba menggerakan tangannya.

"Ce-cepat l-lepaskan, brengsek…" Naruto bicara dengan nada terbata-bata karena jalan nafasnya yang terhenti oleh cengkraman tangan di lehernya.

Tidak mau berakhir dengan kematian, Naruto mati-matian mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya. Usahanya berhasil ketika api emas mulai membungkus tubuhnya. Membuat pria yang mencekiknya itu sedikit melompat mundur.

"Api dari dewa matahari… menarik… menarik sekali." Pria itu melahap api yang membakar tangan kanannya.

Naruto akhirnya bernafas lega. Dia mengusap-usap lehernya yang masih terasa panas itu. "Akan kubuat kau membayar semua ini brengsek.."

Mereka berdua saat ini tengah mengambang di celah dimensional. Alasan kenapa Naruto masih bisa bernafas di celah dimensional ini adalah karena adanya perlindungan dari [Youth] yang secara otomatis akan aktif ketika tubuhnya dalam bahaya. Tapi untuk pria misterius yang menyerangnya itu, Naruto tak tahu. Entah kekuatan apa yang ia digunakan. Iblispun bisa mati kalau terlalu lama di tempat seperti ini.

Yang jelas, Naruto tidak bisa meremehkannya begitu saja. Bisa membawanya secara paksa ke tempat seperti ini sudah membuktikan kalau ia bukanlah orang biasa. Ditambah lagi ia bisa menyedot hampir setengah dari keseluruhan Divine Power yang ada di tubuh Naruto membuatnya dikategorikan ke dalam orang yang berbahaya.

Untuk sekali lagi, Naruto mewujudkan [Ama no Murakomo] di tangannya. Ia juga melapisi pedang itu dengan api hitam amaterasu dan juga [Goat] ke dalam pedang itu. Tiga authority yang digabungkan menjadi satu sekaligus.

Pria itu masih mempertahankan seringai mengerikan yang ada di wajahnya. "Khusus untukmu-" ia tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukan deretan giginya yang begitu runcing. "-Akan kuperlihatkan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya."

Sebuah energi hitam mulai berkumpul di depan pria itu. Sebuah warna hitam yang lebih kelam daripada langit malam. "Kegelapan dan kobaran api terus bersaing sampai jurang kematian…"

"Percikan darah dan daging, sampai abu menjadi abu, sampai debu menjadi debu…" energi hitam tersebut mulai mengambil sebuah bentuk pedang besar. Berwarna hitam legam. Dengan pola retakan berwarna merah di sekujur bilah pedangnya.

"Kupanggil dirimu, utusan dari surga, Lancelot!" sebuah gelombang kejut yang besar tercipta ketika pria tersebut selesai merapalkan mantranya.

Keduanya lalu melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa secara bersamaan. Meninggalkan bekas percikan hitam dan emas di saat yang sama.

Suara dentuman menggema dengan keras ketika dua pedang dengan kekuatan luar biasa itu saling berbenturan.

Untuk sekali lagi, Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika katajaman indranya menumpul saat berada di dekat pria itu. Walaupun otak Naruto tergolong pintar, namun dia tidak belajar dari kesalahan sebelumnya bahwa berada dekat-dekat dengan orang itu hanya akan mencelakakan dirinya saja. Dia harusnya menggunakan serangan jarak jauh tadi.

Perut dan kedua paha Naruto tersayat oleh serangan musuhnya. Darah segar langsung membasahi seragam sekolahnya. Nafasnya juga terengah-engah karena dari tadi ia hanya menghindar dan menangkis saja tanpa bisa memberikan perlawanan balik. Boleh dibilang, pria misterius itu memiliki kecepatan yang sama dengannya. Dia juga bisa merasakan jurang kegelapan yang tak terbatas pada pria yang saat ini menjadi lawannya itu.

Sesungguhnya, Naruto ingin menggunakan [Warrior] yang merupakan authority terkuatnya. Namun, pengetahuannya masih belum cukup untuk menggunakannya. Dia juga tidak bisa menggunakan [Absolute Darkness Icy Storm], karena jika terlalu lama menggunakan kekuatan itu, dia bisa termakan oleh kegelapan.

Di saat pikiran Naruto dilanda kebingungan untuk memilih kekuatan diantara sekian banyak yang ia miliki, tiba-tiba saja pria berambut hitam itu telah sampai di belakangnya. Mencoba membalik badannya secepat mungkin, dirinya tidak sempat ketika sebuah pedang besar telah berhasil menembus perutnya dari belakang.

Darah segar langsung mengalir dari mulut Naruto. Membasahi bagian atas seragam sekolahnya itu dengan warna merah. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto sangat tidak berdaya pada musuhnya.

Melihat ketidakberdayaan Naruto membuat pria itu makin memperlebar senyumannya. "Kudengar kau memiliki kekuatan yang membuatmu tidak bisa mati…"

Naruto terbelalak kaget. "Apa yang-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, pria tersebut telah lebih dulu mencabut pedangnya dengan brutal. Membuat darah memercik kemana-mana. Seketika tubuh Naruto langsung lemas tak berdaya ketika ia merasakan jiwanya seakan ditarik paksa keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Akan kuambil semuanya, fuhahaha…" tawanya meledak ketika melihat tubuh Naruto ambruk dan melayang di celah dimensional ini dengan darah yang terus menetes dari perutnya.

"Si-siapa kau s-sebenarnya?" dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Naruto mencoba bertanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Menahan rasa teramat sakit dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Huh, baiklah. Karena kau akan menghilang dari dunia ini sebentar lagi…" pria itu menjilat darah yang masih menempel pada pedangnya. "Aku adalah kehendak jahat dari dunia ini. Kau boleh memanggilku, Onikage (Bayangan setan)."

Pria berambut hitam itu segera menghilangkan pedangnya dan terbang menjauh dari situ. Dia lalu berhenti lagi setelah agak jauh dari Naruto.

"Oh ya, aku punya sebuah hadiah untukmu." Pria itu sedikit menengok ke belakang. Dia kemudian mengadahkan telapak tangan kirinya. Energi hitam mulai berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah bola spriral berwarna gelap.

"Nikmatilah ini." Onikage melemparkan bola itu ke belakang tanpa membalik badannya. "**Dark Rasengan!**" dan dengan itu Ia lalu menghilang meninggalkan bekas percikan hitam.

'Apa aku akan mati?', 'Apa aku akan berakhir disini?'. Dua pertanyaan tersebut terus terngiang di benak Naruto. Dia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya pasrah. Bergerak barang sedikitpun sudah tak bisa ia lakukan karena tubuhnya memang sudah tak mempunyai sisa kekuatan lagi. Tubuhnya juga sudah tak melakukan regenerasi. Itu berarti apa yang dikatakan pria itu memang benar kalau seluruh kekuatannya telah diambil.

'Tou-san, Kaa-san. Tolong maafkan aku. Aku gagal menjadi seperti apa yang kalian inginkan.'

**BAM…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu tempat, terdapat dua orang wanita berambut pirang yang tengah melakukan pertarungan. Terlihat peluh juga membanjiri tubuh dari salah satu wanita tersebut.

"Ada apa Naru-chan. Kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Maafkan aku Gabriel-sama. Tapi aku merasakan firasat tidak enak tentang Onii-chan."

Gabriel mendekati wanita pirang bernama lengkap Naruko Namikaze itu. Dia memegang kedua bahu gadis itu. "Kau tenang saja. Naruto-kun itu kuat. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya. Kuharap begitu." Walaupun berkata seperti itu, hatinya tetap saja tidak tenang.

Gabriel hanya tersenyum mendapati wajah cemas dari adik kembar Naruto itu. "Kalau kau ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya, maka kau harus menyelesaikan pelatihan ini secepatnya."

"Ha'i." dia lalu berujar mantap dan menepis semua pikiran buruk tentang kakaknya. Dengan kekuatannya saat ini, dia membentangkan kedua pasang sayap keemasan miliknya.

Ya, Naruko saat ini telah menjadi seorang malaikat. Kini ia telah menjadi [Ace] dari Gabriel. Selama disini pula, ia mengetahui beberapa rahasia yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya termasuk tentang kedua orangtuanya.

Ia juga bersyukur bisa menjadi bagian dari surga. Semua orang disini memperlakukannya dengan sangat ramah. Terutama Gabriel. Dia sudah menganggap wanita tersebut sebagai sosok kakak keduanya selain Naruto.

Dia lalu berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Kini di kedua tangannya telah tercipta tombak cahaya. Namun tombak cahaya tersebut agak berbeda. Biasanya, tombak cahaya yang diciptakan oleh malaikat itu identik dengan warna putih atau emas.

Tentu saja agak berbeda mengingat di dalam tubuhnya bersemayam kekuatan dari dua heavenly dragon. Tombak tersebut berwarna merah darah dan menyala dengan terang. Dia lalu melesatkan kedua tombak tersebut ke atas langit. Selang beberapa saat, langit tersebut sudah tertutup oleh warna merah ledakan yang begitu besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kelas, terdapat seorang siswi berambut merah yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Gadis itu clingak-clinguk seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Buchou, ada apa kamu datang kemari?" Kiba yang baru saja dari kantin langsung menghampiri majikannya yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Yuuto, apa kau melihat Naruto? Aku ingin dia untuk bergabung dengan kelompok kita dalam festival sekolah."

"Dia hari ini tidak masuk."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Tidak ada ijinnya sama sekali."

"Tumben sekali anak itu tidak masuk. Biasanya ia siswa paling rajin disini. Kalau begitu jika ia sudah masuk nanti, tolong suruh dia menghadapku."

"Baiklah."

**.**

**-K.O.S-**

**.**

Di ruang klub pebelitian ilmu gaib, semua orang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan dan menata gedung tersebut untuk acara tahunan festival sekolah. Saat ini, Issei dan Kiba tengah memotong kayu dengan gergaji.

"Ngomong ngomong Ise-kun. Apa kamu tahu Diehauser Belial?" Kiba tiba-tiba bertanya saat sedang memotong kayu.

Issei berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan apa yang ada di kepalanya. "Hanya namanya. Dia sang Juara kan? Dari Rating Game."

Kiba mengangguk oleh jawaban Issei. Dia lalu melanjutkan "Ya, dia berperingkat pertama dalam Rating Game official. Sang Juara saat ini. Diehauser Belial. Dia adalah kepala keluarga Belial, dan monster pertama sejak keluarga Belial terbentuk. Dia adalah Raja sejati dalam Game dan telah berdiri di posisi top untuk waktu yang lama. Dia adalah Seorang yang dijuluki Kaisar Belial."

Issei hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan penjelasan Kiba. Mendapat gelar seorang kaisar bagi seorang iblis biasa merupakan hal yang luar biasa. Tapi ia sendiri saat ini juga mendapat gelar seorang kaisar, yaitu kaisar naga merah.

"Peringkat 20 dan dibawahnya dikatakan memiliki kekuatan pada level yang sama sekali berbeda, dan kalau kamu berada di Top 10, maka kamu akan disebut Pahlawan. Diantara mereka, peringkat 5 dan dibawahnya dikatakan sama sekali tanpa tanding. Mereka telah berdiri di posisi top dimana peringkat mereka belum berganti untuk waktu yang lama. Khususnya peringkat 3 Bedeze Abaddon, peringkat ke 2 Roygun Belphegor, dan peringkat 1 Diehauser Belial, mereka adalah para Iblis Kelas Tertinggi yang memiliki kekuatan sebanding dengan Maou masa kini. Namun, mereka bertiga tak mengambil tindakan kecuali perang berskala besar berlangsung. Mereka terus diteliti karena ciri Game mereka, dan mereka diperbincangkan dimana mana. Mereka disebut sebagai "Hasil" yang terlahir dari banyaknya pertandingan."

"Jadi itu artinya mereka para Iblis yang super kuat.—Tunggu! Mereka punya kekuatan sebanding dengan Maou masa kini!? Apa orang orang seperti mereka diizinkan ikut serta dalam Game!?"

"Tentu saja. Dalam peraturan game, hanya seorang maou saja yang tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut."

"Abaddon dan Belphegor itu nama-nama keluarga yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Aku tak mengingat nama peringkat ke 2 dan 3 itu. Mereka bukan nama dari 72 pillar yang ada dalam memoriku."

"Itu benar. Mereka adalah Iblis Ekstra. Keluarga mereka tak ingin terlibat dengan pemerintahan saat ini, namun diantara para keluarga, mereka berdua adalah kasus spesial. Sepertinya mereka berdua memutus ikatan dengan keluarga mereka dan ikut serta dalam Game."

"Yang pasti kamu dan Buchou mengincar posisi sebagai Juara Game di masa depan, Diehauser Belial adalah dinding raksasa yang harus kalian hadapi. Kalau kalian berniat terus naik di Dunia Iblis, maka akan bagus untuk berpikir kalau para peringkat tinggi saat ini adalah eksistensi yang kalian akan harus kalahkan. Aku juga, sebagai [Kuda] Buchou, akan harus terlibat di dunia Rating Game juga."

"Untuk sekarang, mari hadapi pertarungan dengan Sairaorg-san. Orang itu benar-benar kuat. Bahkan orang itu bisa membuatku tak berdaya dalam mode balance breaker."

"Sampai poin tertentu informasi kita sudah diketahui oleh mereka. Mereka pasti sudah memahami kemampuan kita melalui video pertandingan para Iblis muda. Informasi yang belum mereka ketahui mungkin adalah teknik baru Ex-Durandal Xenovia."

"Kalau soal itu kau tenang saja. Aku akan tunjukan sebuah teknik baru pada mereka. Sebuah teknik yang aku dapatkan setelah menyelami bagian paling dalam dari sacred gear seperti yang diajarkan Azazel-sensei. Itu juga teknik yang aktif setelah evil piece miliku mendapat penyetelan baru dari Ajuka-sama."

"Aku juga akan ikut serta dalam latihanmu seperti biasanya. Seperti Ise-kun, aku juga ingin mencoba ide-ide teknik baru yang kumiliki."

"Teknik baru? Serius? Itu jadi membuatku cemas. Apa kamu sudah cukup menguasainya?"

"Ya, kira-kira begitu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah tempat, muncul sesosok pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan pakaian serba hitam. Di hadapan pria itu, sudah ada dua sosok lain yang menanti kehadirannya.

"Bagaimana Yami-kun? Apa kamu berhasil melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja. Dia tak terlalu hebat seperti yang kau bicarakan."

"Meh, kau jangan seperti itu Yami-kun. Begitu-begitu dia juga telah membunuh banyak dewa."

"Kau benar. Dia tidak buruk sama sekali untuk menjadi mangsa pertamaku. Bocah itu terlalu bodoh menggunakan kekuatannya. Dengan semua kekuatan yang aku curi darinya, seharusnya dia bisa mengimbangiku."

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Aku akan mencari mangsa lain yang tak kalah kuatnya dengan dia dan mencuri kekuatannya. Tujuanku adalah untuk mengalahkan tuhan yang dulu menyegelku dan menjadi orang terkuat yang berdiri di dunia ini."

"Bagus sekali. Aku suka semangatmu itu, Yami-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di basement kediaman Hyoudou, para anggota tim Gremory tengah melakukan latihan untuk persiapan melawan tim bael.

Xenovia terlihat berlatih dengan serius dengan Irina. Senjata miliknya-Durandal- telah ditempa ulang dan digabungkan dengan ketujuh Excalibur yang ada. Dia juga menjadi kunci penentu kemenangan bagi timnya karena kemampuannya yang masih baru itu belum diketahui oleh lawan.

Excalibur dipisahkan menjadi tujuh pedang yang berbeda. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kemampuan unik mereka sendiri. Kemampuan mereka masih tetap bahkan setelah digabungkan dengan Durandal.

Excalibur Destruction. Sama seperti namanya, kemampuan itu mengkhususkan dirinya dalam menyerang. Memiliki daya rusak yang luar biasa, dan Xenovia awalnya merupakan pengguna pedang suci itu. Untuk alasan itu, dia mengkhususkan diri dalam memanfaatkannya. Itu punya kompatibilitas terbaik dengan Xenovia yang mencari kekuatan.

Berikutnya adalah Excalibur Mimic. Itu adalah pedang suci yang awalanya kepunyaan Irina. Memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah bentuk menjadi apa saja. Irina biasanya membawanya dalam bentuk tali, tapi berubah bentuk jadi pedang Jepang saat dia sedang bertarung. Sepertinya yang satu ini juga menunjukkan banyak sifat tergantung pada penggunannya.

Yang ketiga adalah Excalibur Rapidly. Itu adalah pedang suci yang pendeta gila-Freed- gunakan dulu. Meningkatkan kecepatan pengguna dan kecepatan pedang juga meningkat saat kau mengayunkannya.

Excalibur Transparency. Bukan hanya bilahnya, tapi juga bisa membuat penggunanya yang jadi tidak terlihat.

Excalibur Nightmare tampaknya memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan ilusi dan mimpi. Hal ini tampaknya punya kompatibilitas yang bagus dengan orang-orang yang mengkhususkan diri dalam menggunakan sihir. Xenovia yang tidak baik dalam bidang itu mengalami kesulitan menguasai itu. Jika Kau terbiasa untuk itu, Kau dapat menggunakan ilusi untuk menipu musuhmu. Atau Kau dapat mengontrol mimpi musuh saat mereka sedang tidur, dan sepertinya Kau dapat melakukan banyak hal dengan itu.

Excalibur Blessing berhubungan dengan keyakinanmu dalam ajaran agama, dan Dikatakan sering menunjukkan efeknya saat kau menggunakannya selama ritual suci. Misalnya dapat melakukan hal-hal seperti memperlemah Iblis dan Vampir selama eksorsisme, memperkuat kekuatan Exorcist, dan memberikan berkat kepada mereka yang berpartisipasi dalam itu. Kemampuannya menjadi milik kelas kategori khusus. Menguasai ini juga melibatkan bakat dari jenis pengguna tertentu, dan Xenovia tidak baik dengan itu.

Terakhir, Excalibur Ruler. Itu salah satu kepunyaan Arthur dari tim Vali. Dikatakan memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan segala sesuatu yang kau inginkan.

Diantara ketujuh kemampuan tersebut, Xenovia hanya bisa menguasai tiga dengan baik. Satu masih dalam proses pengendalian, sedangkan tiga lainnya ia tidak bisa menguasainya sama sekali. Karena Irina yang merupakan mantan pengguna dari salah satu Excalibur mendukungnya, dia akan menguasai sebagian besar penggunaan Mimic.

Sementara itu di lain pihak, Kiba dan Issei tengah melakukan sparing. Mereka berdua sama-sama menggunakan kecepatan masing-masing untuk saling menyerang.

"Hei Ise-kun, bagaimana rincian tentang teknik barumu itu?" Kiba bertanya di sela-sela ayunan pedangnya.

"[Illegal Move Triaina] Yang kupersingkat dan kusebut Triaina memiliki baik poin kuat dan lemahnya karena merupakan versi spesial dari tiap tiap evil piece." Issei menjawab sambil menghindari tebasan-tebasan dari Kiba.

"[Welsh SonicBoost Knight] memiliki kecepatan super, namun karena armornya tipis, pertahanannya sangat rapuh. [Welsh Blaster Bishop] bisa menembakkan kekuatan Iblis dalam jumlah besar, namun memerlukan waktu lama untuk isi ulang, apalagi tak akan ada artinya kalau serangannya tidak kena. [Welsh Dragonic Rook] meningkatkan serangan dan pertahanan secara drastis, namun karena armornya menjadi lebih tebal, kecepatannya menurun drastis."

Lalu terdengarlah suara tepukan keras dari Rias yang menghentikan seluruh aktifitas latihan dari timnya. Mereka semua langsung berkumpul dan menghadap majikan mereka. Di pojok ruangan, Azazel juga telah mengamati semua yang dilakukan oleh kelompok tersebut. Dia menampakan senyumannya. Senang karena kelompok terebut telah berkembang jauh.

**-TBC-**

**Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto? Saksikan di chapter depan.**

**Kali ini ren nggak akan banyak omong. Aku Cuma mau mengatakan wow. Ternyata fic di fandom Naru X DxD semakin banyak aja ya. Padahal dulu waktu pertama kali aku kenal fandom ini, hanya ada 3 fic saja.**

**Untuk para pembaca setiaku, tolong jangan bosen untuk mereview fic buatanku ya. Selama kalian mau mereview fic-ku, aku akan terus berkarya di dunia fanfiction. Mungkin itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**King Of Savior**

**Disclaimer **: I don't own all Naruto and Highschool DxD character.

**Rating : **M (for language and mature content)

**Genre : **Adventure, Supernatural, and Romance.

**Warning : **OOC, Typos, Miss-Typo, alur cepat, garing, gaje, banyak battle, dll.

**Summary : **Namikaze Naruto, seorang manusia yang mendapatkan sebuah eksistensi raja penyelamat. Dengan tekad dan semangat yang diwarisi dari orang tuanya, dirinya harus membasmi para makhluk jahat yang mengancam dunia. Dengan berbekal kekuatan dan juga... Cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Naruto POV-**

Saat aku membuka mataku, hanya ada kekosongan dan kehampaan. Apa aku sudah mati? Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang hadir di kepalaku. Hal terakhir yang ku ingat adalah serangan dari Onikage meluncur bebas ke arahku dan setelah itu kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya. Tidak mungkin aku bisa lolos dari serangan itu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti terseret oleh sesuatu yang begitu cepat. Saking cepatnya aku sampai menutup mataku. Lalu tibalah aku disini, di sebuah tempat yang hanya berisi warna putih dan banyak cahaya menyerupai kunang-kunang terbang mondar-mandir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan aman disini." Sebuah suara feminim menyapa indra pendengaranku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling.

Mataku kemudian terpaku pada sosok wanita dewasa di seberang sana. Wanita tersebut sangat cantik dengan rambut merah darah. Dia tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Naruto…" dia memanggil namaku. Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?

"Apa? Kenapa aku ada disini? Dan bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?"

"Baiklah Naruto. Bisakah kau tebak siapa aku?" wanita itu mendekat ke arahku. Dia ini sangat aneh. Aku yang bertanya, kenapa dia malah nanya balik.

Tak mau ambil pusing, akupun mengamati wajahnya lekat-lekat. Ku akui, parasnya memang begitu cantik dengan warna violet menghias matanya. Tunggu! Sepertinya aku kenal dengan wajah ini? Tapi siapa ya?

Wanita itu terkikik geli melihat ekspresiku yang berfikir serius ini. Aku tahu aku ini imut, tapi jangan menertawakanku saat aku tengah berfikir.

"Jangan-jangan…" aku menunjuk dirinya. "Kau ini Shinigami yang akan mencabut nyawaku ya!?"

Dia justru tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturanku tadi. Alisku makin mengkerut tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran wanita itu.

"Hei berhenti tertawa. Tertawamu sangat jelek! Kau pikir bisa membodohiku dengan menyamar sebagai seorang wa-" "Ittai.."

"Kau salah, tebane!" wanita itu menjitak kepalaku dengan keras.

Kepalaku serasa benjol terkena jitakan maut dari wanita itu. Masih meringis sambil memegangi kepalaku, "Huh? tebane? Apa itu?"

"Ahahaha, gomen. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memukulmu." Wanita itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku dilahirkan terlalu cepat, dan berbicara dengan cepat juga, jadi aku menggunakan beberapa kata aneh. Aku mencoba mengendalikannya, tapi itu seringkali keluar dengan sendirinya ketika aku merasa bahagia. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku harap kau tidak mewarisi cara bicaraku yang aneh ini."

Aku melebarkan mataku. Orang ini? Mungkinkah? "Itu artinya…" ucapku pelan. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Benar… Aku adalah…" aku langsung menghambur memeluknya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Aku… aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu… Kaa-san… sangat ingin…" ucapku sambil terisak. Air mataku meluncur bebas dan membasahi bahu ibuku. Aku tak peduli. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah melepas kerinduan ini. Sejak terlahir di dunia ini, aku sama sekali tak mengenal yang namanya sosok ibu.

"Huh, kenapa anak kaa-san cengeng begini. Laki-laki itu harus kuat." Wanita ini balas memeluku.

Setelah air mataku berhenti mengalir, aku akhirnya melepaskan pelukanku pada ibuku. Sebuah senyum sumringah mulai mengembang di wajahku. Pantas saja aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya. Ternyata wajah ibuku ini mirip dengan Naruko, orang yang paling dekat denganku. Hanya saja warna rambut Naruko itu pirang.

"Bagaimana kaa-san bisa ada disini? Apa aku sudah mati?"

"Tentu saja belum baka. Kau masih hidup. Kita saat ini berada di alam bawah sadarmu."

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa selamat? Padahal dengan kondisi tubuhku yang seperti itu, aku yakin sekali kalau tak ada kemungkinan untuk selamat dari serangan Onikage."

"Di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya tak mungkin. Asal kau mau bersungguh-sungguh, maka kemustahilan itu bisa dirubah menjadi kenyataan." Ibuku menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. "Berterimakasihlah pada Great Red. Dialah yang mentransfermu ke dunia manusia sedetik sebelum kau terhantam serangan terakhir dari Onikage. Tapi tubuhmu masih terluka parah dan sekarat. Berharap saja ada orang baik yang menemukanmu dan menolongmu."

"Begitu ya." Ucapku agak sedih. Tapi ekspresi itu segera kuhapus. "Aku sangat senang sekali, kaa-san sangat cantik. Rambut merahmu juga begitu indah."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Kau adalah orang kedua yang memuji rambut merahku."

"Benarkah? Siapa yang pertama?"

"Tentu saja ayahmu."

"Benar juga ya. Oh ya kaa-san, apa benar yang dikatakan jii-san kalau kau adalah seorang Sekiryuutei?"

"Yap, itu benar. Tapi aku bukan hanya Sekiryuutei saja, tapi aku juga adalah seorang youkai dari klan rubah. Lihatlah."

Benar apa yang dikatakan ibuku. Tiba-tiba saja, telinga rubah menyembul dari kepalanya. Sembilan ekor berwarna emas juga muncul dan melambai-lambai di belakang punggungnya. Tunggu! Sembilan ekor, Kyuubi kah?

"Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan Naruto. Kamu pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa ada dua Kyuubi?" aku hanya mengangguk. "Kyuubi yang satu bernama Yasaka. Dan dia adalah adikku."

Aku dibuat kaget oleh pernyataan ini. Jadi yang kuselamatkan waktu di Kyoto itu adalah bibiku sendiri. Dan yang menangis memohon-mohon untuk diselamatkan ibunya waktu itu ternyata saudara sepupuku.

"Aku turut prihatin atas hilangnya kekuatanmu Naruto. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kemunculan makhluk kegelapan itu bisa secepat ini."

"Apa kaa-san mengetahui tentang Onikage?"

Ibu mengangguk oleh pertanyaanku. "Ini adalah cerita zaman dulu. Di suatu hari sebelum terjadinya Great War, terdapat tiga orang penjahat yang ingin menguasai langit dan bumi. Salah satunya adalah Onikage. Dia adalah makhluk kegelapan yang tercipta dari keinginan jahat dari orang-orang yang ada di dunia ini. Kekuatannya yang luar biasa bahkan membuat geger dunia bawah hanya dengan dirinya seorang.

Lalu tuhanpun menyegel Onikage. Dia dianggap berbahaya karena hampir saja menelan 666 (Trihexal), si makhluk pembawa kiamat. Dua kawannya yang lain dibiarkan saja karena mereka tak dianggap berbahaya seperti Onikage. Aku tak tahu identitas kedua orang itu, tapi ada yang mengatakan kalau salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang keturunan Lucifer."

"Dan bagaimana bisa ia kabur? Bukankah tuhan sendiri yang menjaga segel itu?"

"Kau belum mengetahui ini ya! Sebenarnya tuhan telah mati dalam mati dalam Great War itu."

Aku kembali tercengang oleh pernyataan ini. Bagaimana tuhan bisa mati? Dia adalah sang pencipta. Mana mungkin dia bisa dibunuh oleh ciptaannya sendiri. Ini sungguh mustahil. Kenapa dunia ini masih bisa berjalan tanpa adanya tuhan?

Sebelum sempat aku berkata apa-apa, ibuku sudah menyela terlebih dahulu. "Maaf Naruto, tapi penjelasannya kita tunda dulu. Kaa-san tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Sekarang kemarilah. Kaa-san akan membuka segel kekuatanmu."

"Segel? Bukannya kekuatanku sudah dicuri seluruhnya oleh Onikage?"

"Belum. Masih ada satu kekuatan lagi yang masih tersegel di tubuhmu. Loh, kau belum tahu ya? Dasar! Apa orang tua itu tidak memberitahumu?"

"Maksudmu jii-san? Dia hanya memberitahuku tentang kekuatan Prometheus saja."

"Singkat penjelasan. Sebenarnya saat kau terlahir, kau sudah mewarisi kekuatanku dan sudah berwujud manusia setengah youkai. Tapi, karena dunia waktu itu masih dalam keadaan yang gawat, Minato akhirnya menempatkan banyak segel di tubuhmu untuk menyembunyikan kekuatan dan wujud youkai-mu. Alasan lain kenapa Minato melakukan itu adalah karena ia takut kalau tubuhmu yang masih bayi tak sanggup menahan beban dari dua kekuatan besar sekaligus."

Ibuku mulai menyentuh perutku. Tangannya mulai bersinar. Aku langsung meringis ketika rasa sakit yang tak terkira menghujam perutku. Tak kukira pelepasan segel terasa menyakitkan seperti ini. Selama menahan rasa sakit ini, aku memejamkan mataku.

"Selesai." Perkataan dari ibuku membuat aku membuka kedua mataku. "Nah lihatlah, sekarang kau telah menjadi generasi keempat Kyuubi. Wajahmu sekarang terlihat lebih garang ketika kekuatan aslimu keluar." Aku bisa merasakan benda lain bergerak-gerak di belakangku. Aku melirik ke belakang dan mendapati beberapa ekor berwarna oranye muncul dari tubuhku.

"Arigatou kaa-san. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu." Aku kembali memeluknya. "Aku juga senang bisa bertemu dengamu Naruto. Maaf kalau pertemuan kita hanya singkat."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa. Bisa melihat wajah ibuku saja sudah membuat hatiku ini tenang. Aku janji. Aku akan mengalahkan Onikage apapun yang terjadi. Ini adalah janji seumur hidupku."

Ibuku sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamai tinggiku. Dia kemudian mencium keningku. "Aku suka semangatmu itu. Kau mengingatkanku akan Kurama."

"Kurama?"

"Ya. Dia adalah Kyuubi generasi pertama. Monster sejati dari siluman rubah. Dia adalah yang paling kuat diantara yang terkuat. Semangat juangnya yang tinggi membuat semua youkai tunduk kepadanya."

Tubuh ibuku perlahan-lahan mulai hilang menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya. Dia tersenyum kepadaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Selamat tinggal Naruto. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Aku juga membalas senyumannya. Walaupun hatiku tengah bahagia, tapi air mataku ini tetap saja keluar tanpa bisa ku kontrol. Mungkin ini yang disebut-sebut sebagai air mata kebahagiaan.

**-End Naruto POV-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah robekan dimensi tiba-tiba saja muncul diatas langit sore yang cerah. Dari dalam sana, munculah seseorang yang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dari sana. Dari pada meluncur, kata terjatuh lebih cocok untuk mendeskripsikannya karena orang yang keluar dari robekan dimensi itu tak sadarkan diri.

Orang tersebut terus jatuh dan mendarat di depan sebuah apartemen. Dengan efek bunyi yang keras. Membuat si pemilik apartemen yang tengah asyik menonton tv jadi terlonjak kaget.

Sakura, gadis pemilik apartemen itu langsung saja beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah keluar rumah. Dia penasaran dengan bunyi seperti benda jatuh dari depan apartemennya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia segera membuka pintu apartemennya.

Sakura langsung saja menghampiri sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah terkapar tak berdaya itu. Dia begitu kaget kenapa pemuda pirang teman sekelasnya sampai terluka parah seperti ini. Walaupun menurut Sakura pemuda ini begitu menyebalkan, tapi dia tetap saja temannya. Sakura masih punya hati. Tak mungkin ia meninggalkan orang yang terluka parah begitu saja.

Sakura menyentuh tubuh Naruto. Di detik berikutnya, mereka berdua telah berpindah tempat di sebuah ruangan. Lebih tepatnya kamar Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu mulai bertindak cepat. Ia mulai mengambil sebuah baskom berisi air dan sebuah handuk. Dengan cekatan, gadis itu mulai menanggalkan satu persatu pakaian Naruto dan hanya menyisakan celana boxer-nya.

Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ini memang bukan kali pertama ia melihat tubuh telanjang seorang pria, tapi menyetuhnya secara langsung adalah pengalaman pertama baginya. Jujur saja ia agak gugup walaupun Naruto tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan hati-hati, ia perlahan mulai membersihkan darah yang menempel pada tubuh Naruto dengan handuk yang telah dibasahi oleh air. Luka tusukan di bagian perut yang begitu dalam, luka sayatan melintang di dadanya, dan beberapa luka goresan di kedua tangan dan kakinya. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto bisa terluka separah ini. Orang yang melakukannya pastinya sangat hebat.

Sakura bukanlah gadis bodoh. Dia diam-diam selama ini terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto. Dan setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dia akhirnya mengetahui fakta kalau Naruto adalah seorang pembunuh dewa seperti yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang.

"Hishamaru!" setelah selesai membersihkan, Sakura memanggil nama seseorang. Lalu di sampingnya, muncul sosok wanita berambut silver dengan sebuah telinga rubah di kepalanya, juga memiliki ekor berwarna putih.

"Ada apa Hime?"

"Tolong kau sembuhkan lukanya."

"Baiklah. Tolong mundur sedikit." Setelah mengatakan itu, wanita berambut silver itu mulai mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas tubuh Naruto. Cahaya hijau mulai bersinar dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Secara perlahan luka-luka di badan Naruto mulai menutup.

Sakura mulai melilitkan perban ke tubuh Naruto setelah penyembuhan Naruto selesai. Sejenak ia memandang wajah damai Naruto. Wajahnya kembali memerah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia baru sadar kalau Naruto memiliki pesona yang begitu kuat. Pantas saja gadis-gadis di kelasnya sering salah tingkah saat melihat Naruto. Selama ini, Sakura hanya memandang Naruto sebagai pemuda yang menyebalkan dan juga mesum.

Tangan Sakura terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto. Gadis berambut pink itu mengelus guratan yang mirip kumis kucing di wajah Naruto. Guratan tersebut memiliki daya tarik tersendiri yang dimiliki Naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalannya dengan keras. 'Sakura no baka. Baka, baka, baka, baka. Naruto itu sedang terluka. Kenapa kau malah berpikiran mesum seperti itu.' Gadis itu menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Dia kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya dengan wajah memerah.

**.**

**-K.O.S-**

**.**

Di sebuah lembah, kabut tipis menjadi penghias dari lembah tersebut. Mentari yang bersinar terangpun tak sanggup menembus kabut itu. Di tempat itu, kontras sekali dengan energi ki yang begitu kental. Saking kentalnya sampai bisa membuat orang biasa merinding hanya dengan berdiri di sana.

Di tengah-tengah kabut tersebut, terdapat dua kubu yang tengah bersitegang. Satu sisi telah mengacungkan senjata mereka masih masing dan memasang posisi bertarung. Di sisi lain, lebih tepatnya seseorang tengah berdiri santai seolah tak takut sama sekali dengan lawannya yang berjumlah lebih dari satu.

Hawa permusuhan atara kedua pihak terlihat jelas sekali disana.

Awalnya tim Vali datang ke tempat ini adalah untuk menemui seorang biksu. Vali ingin berkonsultasi dengan biksu tersebut untuk menyembuhkan depresi dari Albion. Kalian tahu sendiri lah, kedua naga langit saat ini tengah mengalami depresi berat karena perkembangan kekuatan mereka yang tak normal. Terutama si putih ini.

Namun saat perjalanan pulang, tim tersebut dihadang oleh seorang pria misterius.

"Aku Tanya sekali lagi dan ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu. Jika kau masih tak menjawab, maka aku akan menghajarmu tanpa ampun disini…" seorang pria dengan armor cina kuno bertanya pada lawanya sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya. "Siapa kau dan apa maumu?"

"Menghajarku? Heh, jangan bercanda? Kalian pikir aku ini siapa ha?" seorang pria berambut raven jabrik mengatakan itu dengan nada mengejek. Tubuhnya telah terbungkus oleh aura hitam dengan kualitas tinggi.

"Cukup sudah. Itu adalah kesempatan terakhirmu." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, pria yang merupakan generasi kedua dari Sun Wukong itu melesat dengan cepat. "Memanjanglah Ruyi Jingu Bang."

Tongkat yang dipengangnya memanjang dengan cepat dan mencoba mengenai lawannya, namun dia bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Jarak mereka berdua telah menutup dan Bikou mulai menggerakan tongkatnya secara horizontal. Namun pria berambut raven itu bisa menghindarinya lagi. Memanfaatkan celah, Bikou mencoba menendang pria itu, namun lagi-lagi pria itu bisa menghindarinya. Tubuhnya begitu lentur tapi sangat lincah seperti helaian kapas.

Bikou yang sudah muak Karena serangannya dihindari terus memutuskan untuk melompat tinggi ke udara. Dia lalu merubah ukuran tongkatnya menjadi rakasa dan menghantamkannya kepada pria itu. Lembah berkabut itu langsung bergetar kuat karena daya hancur dari tongkat itu begitu besar. Tanah menjadi hancur berkeping-keping dan menyebabkan debu-debu dan asap berhamburan bercampur dengan kabut.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, debu mulai menipis dan menampakan sosok pria dengan pakaian serba hitam yang masih berdiri dengan utuh tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Hanya seginikah kekuatan dari 'pertapa agung yang menandingi surga'? Sungguh mengecewakan. Kupikir kau bisa menghiburku lebih baik."

"Sialan kau." Bikou yang telah termakan emosi langsung saja melesat ke depan. Dia meningkatkan kualitas youki yang membungkus tubuhnya sampai ke tingkat max.

Pria misterius itu mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian. Menampakan deretan giginya yang begitu runcing. "Kalau begitu kuakhiri saja…"

"**Last Requiem…**"

Sebuah kabut hitam keluar dari tubuh pemuda raven itu dan menyebar dengan cepat. Kabut putih yang ada di sekeliling termakan oleh kabut hitam yang merayap dengan cepat itu. Bikou mencoba melindungi dirinya dengan memutar tongkat di depan tubuhnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya bagaimana efek dari kabut itu.

Kabut itu melenyapkan apa saja yang tersentuh olehnya. Orang-orang di belakang Bikou yang merupakan rekan timnya berteriak memperingatkan dirinya. Namun itu sudah terlambat. Pergerakan dari kabut itu terlampau cepat. Tubuh Bikou pun lenyap setelah terkena itu. Menyisakan tongkatnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Orang pertama yang syok akan kejadian ini adalah nekomata berambut hitam, Kuroka. Dia memang setiap harinya selalu berdebat dengan bikou dan bertengkar dengannya gara-gara hal-hal sepele. Namun di balik semua itu, keakraban mereka berdua mengalahkan para anggota lain. Bisa dibilang mereka hubungan mereka itu seperti saudara sendiri.

Sang leader dari tim itu langsung menunjukan ekspresi marah. Pemuda berambut perak keunguan itu langsung memasuki mode balance breaker dalam sekejap. Dia akan meluncur ke depan sebelum pundaknya dipegang oleh seseorang. Menoleh ke samping, Vali mendapati pria berkacamata menggeleng padanya.

"Jangan gegabah Vali. Kita belum tau pasti kekuatannya. Kali ini biarkan aku yang akan mengetes kekuatannya."

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan padamu Arthur."

Orang bernama Arthur itu melangkah ke depan. Sebuah distorsi mulai tercipta di sampingnya. Memunculkan sebuah ganggang pedang dari sana. Dengan gerakan yang elegan, dia mencabut ganggang tersebut.

Pria misterius berambut raven itu menyeringai makin lebar kala melihat apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Arthur. Sebuah pedang yang memancarkan cahaya suci yang begitu terang. Pedang suci terkuat, Holy-king Collbrande.

Dalam sekejap mata, Arthur telah menghilang dengan kecepatan dewanya. Tempat berikutnya ketika ia muncul adalah di belakang pria misterius itu. Bersiap untuk menebasnya dari belakang.

**Zrash…**

Darah langsung meyembur dari tubuh lawannya. Sebuah darah yang tak biasa karena berwarna hitam. Seperti yang diharapkan dari pedang suci terkuat. Hanya dengan sekali tebasan saja, tiga luka langsung tertorehkan ke tubuh lawannya.

Walaupun dengan luka seperti itu tak mengurangi sedikitpun seringai di wajah pria raven itu. Darah memang masih mengalir, namun lukanya menutup dengan sangat cepat. "Sudah kuduga, cahaya merupakan racun yang mematikan bagi kegelapan sepertiku." Pria itu mengacungkan satu tangannya ke samping. "Tapi hal sebaliknya juga berlaku."

**[Kegelapan dan kobaran api terus bersaing sampai jurang kematian… Percikan darah dan daging, sampai abu menjadi abu, sampai debu menjadi debu…]**

**[Kupanggil dirimu, utusan dari surga… Lancelot!]**

Selesai merapal mantranya, pria itu memunculkan sebuah pedang besar berwarna hitam kelam. Pedang yang bilahnya dipenuhi oleh pola retakan berwarna merah itu terbungkus oleh percikan-percikan petir berwarna hitam.

"Kita lihat, pedang mana yang terkuat." Sambil menyeringai, pria itu menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

Insting dari Arthur langsung menjerit ketika datangnya bahaya dari samping. Dia dengan cekatan langsung memblokir serangan itu. Selang beberapa detik pria itu sudah menghilang kembali. Tidak mau kalah, Arthur juga ikut menghilang dengan kecepatan dewanya.

Selama beberapa menit, terjadi adu pedang dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa disaksikan oleh mata telanjang. Selama waktu tersebut, terdengar suara dentingan pedang yang serasa mengiris hati. Yang terlihat oleh tim Vali hanyalah bekas-bekas percikan api yang ditimbulkan oleh gesekan dari dua pedang yang sama kuat.

Setelah satu dentuman keras, udara langsung bergetar dan memunculkan kedua orang yang tadi sempat menghilang.

Dari raut wajahnya, Arthur telihat kelelahan. Baru kali ini saja dia bertarung dengan kecepatan max dalam waktu yang lama. Staminanya sebagai seorang manusia jelas-jelas terkuras. Ia juga kaget ada pedang yang sanggup menandingi Holy-king miliknya sampai ke tingkat tertentu.

"Bagaimana 'Raja-pahlawan'? Apa kau masih bisa lanjut?" berbanding terbalik dengan Arthur, pria yang menjadi lawannya itu justru tak menampakan kalau ia lelah. Wajahnya hanya terisi oleh senyuman dan seringaian yang mengerikan.

'Orang ini mengerikan. Dia maniak petarung seperti Vali' batin Arthur. Pedang yang awalnya ia genggam dengan satu tangan kini digenggam dengan kedua tangannya. Collbrande makin bersinar dengan terang.

"**Absolute Blade Arts : Triple Piercing Beam!**"

Bergumam dengan pelan, Arthur mulai memasang kuda-kuda dengan pedang yang diarahkan lurus kedepan. Secepat kilat, ia melakukan gerakan menusuk tiga kali dalam satu waktu. Meciptakan tiga gelombang cahaya berkecepatan ultrasonik.

Pria raven itu mengarahkan pedangnya ke depan dan melepaskannya. Pedang tersebut melayang diudara. "Ayo Lancelot. Tunjukan pada mereka bahwa kau adalah pedang terkuat." Menanggapi pernyataan pria itu, pedang yang melayang di udara tersebut mulai berputar dengan kencang.

Gelombang serangan yang dilepaskan oleh Arthur pecah ketika bersentuhan dengan pedang hitam yang berputar kencang di udara itu.

Dengan itu akhirnya Arthur tersadar oleh sesuatu. Seharusnya serangan itu tidak bisa dihentikan oleh apapun. Bahkan dengan Excalibur sekalipun. Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat ketika menyadari kalau lawannya itu berada di level yang jauh sekali.

"Le Fay, cepat bawa semuanya pergi jauh dari sini. Dia bukanlah lawan yang bisa kita tandingi!" teriak Arthur dengan keras. Baru kali ini saja ia berteriak karena biasanya dia berbicara dengan kalem.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu Onii-sama?" seorang gadis dengan topi penyihir mejawab teriakan dari Arthur.

"Pergi saja. Aku akan menahan dia sebisaku."

"Baru nyadar ya." Pria raven yang ada disana berucap dengan nada mengejek. "Kalian pikir aku akan melepaskan mangsa begitu saja," di bawah kakinya, kegelapan mulai menyebar dengan cepat. Kegelapan yang menelan apapun yang dikenainya.

Arthur menciptakan bila cahaya raksasa dari pedangnya. Dia memotong-motong kegelapan yang yang hendak menyerbu timnya. "Cepatlah Le Fay!"

Gadis bernama Le Fay itu sempat kebingungan sebelum akhirnya menuruti perintah dari kakaknya. Dia memandang Vali sejenak untuk mendapat kepastian dari sang pemimpin terlebih dahulu. Dia akhirnya mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Vali.

"Cih, mereka kabur." Pria raven itu hanya mendesah. "Sebagai gantinya, kau akan kubunuh dan akan kuambil ilmu pedangmu. Lumayan sebagai pengganti dari Hakuryuukou."

"Silakan saja. Aku tak akan menyerah sampai titik darah penghabisan."

**-TBC-**

**Oke, Ren nggak akan banyak komen. Ren hanya ingin memberi tahu kalian kalau update selanjutnya mungkin agak lama. Mungkin sebulan, atau mungkin dua bulan dan bisa lebih. Alasannya, ada urusan pribadi yang begitu mendadak.**

**Review, saran, kritikan, flame, ataupun PM akan ren terima. Jangan ragu untuk mengungkapkannya.**


	12. Chapter 12

**King Of Savior**

**Disclaimer **: I don't own all Naruto and Highschool DxD character.

**Rating : **M (for language and mature content)

**Genre : **Adventure, Supernatural, and Romance.

**Warning : **OOC, Typos, Miss-Typo, alur cepat, garing, gaje, banyak battle, dll.

**Summary : **Namikaze Naruto, seorang manusia yang mendapatkan sebuah eksistensi raja penyelamat. Dengan tekad dan semangat yang diwarisi dari orang tuanya, dirinya harus membasmi para makhluk jahat yang mengancam dunia. Dengan berbekal kekuatan dan juga... Cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah aparmen kecil milik gadis bersurai merah jambu, saat ini tengah terbaring Namikaze Naruto. Dia saat ini masih memejamkan matanya sejak kemarin. Luka di tubuhnya memang sudah pulih, namun kondisi kekuatannya masih belum pulih karena pertarungan hidup mati dengan Onikage kemarin.

Sakura, nama gadis pemilik apartemen itu entah kenapa dia perhatian sekali dengan Naruto. Padahal ia awalnya tidak senang berada di dekat pemuda itu. Dia menganggap Naruto itu menyebalkan dan tidak sopan. Memang belum lama ia berteman dengan Naruto, dan ia juga belum terlalu lama mengenal Naruto.

Berbeda dengan yang kemarin-kemarin, kali ini Naruto memancarkan aura yang berbeda. Aura itu membuat Sakura tertarik untuk terus berada di dekat Naruto. Sakura adalah seorang Omnyouji (master yin dan yang), dan ia bisa melihat hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kekuatan roh. Namun ia tidak melihat Naruto menggunakan kekuatan apapun untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Tanpa disadari Sakura, sebenarnya ia telah terkena feromon yang dipancarkan Naruto. Bersamaan dengan segel Kyuubi yang dilepas kemarin, feromon itu juga ikut aktif secara bersamaan. Hanya youkai siluman rubah yang memiliki hal semacam itu. Mereka biasanya akan menggunakannya pada saat musim kawin atau untuk mencari pasangannya. Zat berbahaya itu dapat menarik perhatian wanita manapun agar mereka berdekatan dengan Naruto. Tidak peduli siapapun juga, biarpun itu tua ataupun muda, bahkan anggota keluarga sekalipun.

Jam di dinding telah menunjukan pukul tujuh dan Sakura mulai beranjak dari kursinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Entah kenapa ia merasa puas sekali bisa memandangi wajah damai Naruto ketika tidur. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat akan membuka pintu kamarnya saat ia merasakan sebuah benda halus menggelitik lehernya.

"Ah-" Sakura tersentak kaget saat menengok ke belakang. Ia mendapati sebuah ekor berwarna oranye keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Tubuhnya merinding begitu ekor tersebut mulai menggerayangi lehernya. Lalu turun ke tangannya.

Dia tidak terlalu kaget dengan fenomena ini. Dia sudah sering melihat yang namanya siluman, iblis, malaikat jatuh, bahkan dewa sekalipun. Tapi yang ia kagetkan adalah kenapa Naruto yang ia ketahui sebagai manusia memiliki ekor. Apa jangan-jangan pengelihatannya yang memang salah. Pikir Sakuran saat itu.

Sakura hendak menghentikan aksi ngelindur Naruto tersebut karena ia merasakan perasaan merinding sekaligus geli bersamaan. Tapi munculnya ekor-ekor lain mencengkram kedua kaki dan tangannya sebelum ia bisa bergerak. Mulutnya juga ikut tersumpal oleh sebuah ekor sebelum ia sempat berteriak untuk membangunkan Naruto.

Sembilan ekor yang dikeluarkan Naruto benar-benar telah mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tak memiliki kesempatan bergerak sedikitpun. Tubuh Sakura lalu terangkat dan mendarat di atas Naruto.

Sakura melotot saat melihat Naruto yang masih tertidur di bawahnya menyeringai. Menampakan empat buah taring yang mencuat dari deretan giginya. Dengan gerakan yang lebih mustahil bagi seorang yang tertidur, Naruto sudah membalik posisinya menjadi di atas Sakura. Tenaganya yang biasanya luar biasa itu bahkan tak berdaya di bawah Naruto.

Naruto boleh dibilang tidak sadarkan diri. Namun insting silumannya yang telah tersegel selama bertahun-tahun itu mengendus keberadaan wanita di dekatnya. Dan reflek yang dimunculkan adalah ia tak akan membiarkan wanita itu pergi kemanapun.

Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Ia juga melepaskan ekor yang menyumpal mulut Sakura. Masih dengan seringai ala rubah, dia mulai mengendus dan mencoba mengenali bau dari Sakura.

"HEY NARUTO CEP-" semua yang akan di ucapkan oleh gadis berambut pink itu segera terhenti setelah bibir Naruto mendarat di mulutnya. Dia terbelalak kaget dan mencoba memberontak sekuat tenaganya. Namun semua tenaga supernya menguap entah kemana di bawah kendali Naruto. Dia hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sambil memejamkan matanya erat, berharap agar masalah ini cepat berakhir.

Yang namanya wanita itu pasti memiliki hasrat seksual yang lebih besar dibandingkan laki-laki. Seberapa keraspun mereka menolak, namun jika dirangsang secara terus menerus maka mereka pasti akan terbuai juga.

Sama seperti halnya Sakura, seberapa keraspun ia mencoba bertahan, ia akhirnya terbuai juga dengan permainan Naruto. Ia tidak tahan dengan Naruto yang terus menerus menjilat bibirnya. Dengan wajah yang bersemu merah dan mata yang sayu, ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan menantang Naruto untuk bersilat lidah.

"Mmmh~" silva yang sudah saling bercampur menetes di sela-sela ciuman mereka berdua. Butuh beberapa menit sebelum mereka melepaskan ciumanya karena kehabisan nafas.

Jilatan Naruto di bibir Sakura turun ke lehernya. Lidahnya menari-nari di leher yang putih nan mulus itu. Menikmati rasa manis dari tubuh Sakura. Tak satupun bagian yang Naruto lewatkan. Ini biasanya dilakukan oleh siluman rubah untuk menandai pasangannya dengan mencampurkan aroma tubuh mereka agar tak direbut oleh yang lain.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

**-K.O.S-**

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Di akademi kuoh, seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik memasuki area sekolah. Pria tersebut memakai mantel hitam panjang dengan celana hitam. Ia juga mengenakan sarung tangan hitam dengan plat besi di punggung tangannya.

Di bawah kakinya, kegelapan mulai meluncur dengan cepat. Dalam waktu singkat, akademi kuoh telah tertutupi oleh sebuah kubah hitam di bagian luarnya. Pria tersebut mengacungkan satu tangannya ke depan, ke gedung utama sekolah.

"**Half Dimension!**"

Gedung tersebut mulai terdistorsi. Meninggalkan jeritan panic dari para siswa yang berada di dalamnya. Pria itu hanya menyeringai dengan matanya yang bersinar merah.

**.**

"Ada apa ini?" Rias yang berada dalam ruang kelas kaget dengan gempa yang tiba tiba muncul. Dia terkejut ketika menoleh ke jendela kelas dan mendapati kegelapan telah melingkupi sekolahnya. Menengok ke Akeno, dia mendapati anggukan dari wanita berambut hitam itu. Segera mereka berdua berlari keluar kelas di tengah kepanikan para siswa.

Saat di koridor, mereka berdua berpapasan dengan Issei, Asia, Xenovia dan Irina. Mereka segera pergi ke halaman sekolah yang menjadi pusat kekuatan dari gempa ini. Mereka berenam juga berpapasan dengan Kiba, Koneko, Gasper, dan Rossweisse serta para anggota Osis yang juga berlari ke halaman.

Di halaman, mereka semua telah disambut oleh seorang pria yang berpakaian serba hitam. Pria tersebut berdiri dengan santai sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Gempa tersebut akhirnya berhenti setelah kedatangan para anggota Osis dan kelompok penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Sona, apa kau sudah mengurus kepanikan para murid?" bisik Rias pada sang ketua Osis di sampingnya.

"Kau tengan saja Rias. Aku sudah menyuruh Tsubaki untuk memakai mantra penidur untuk semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini."

Pria raven itu menyeringai melihat kedatangan para iblis muda dari sekolah tersebut. Mata merahnya memandang sekeliling untuk mencari mangsanya. Dan seringai lebar mengembang di wajahnya ketika ia telah melihat mangsanya diantara orang-orang itu.

"Hey kau, aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu. Tapi kau telah berbuat onar disini. Kami tak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja." Issei berteriak sambil mengaktifkan Boosted Gear-nya.

"Sekiryuutei. Kemari dan bertarunglah denganku. Aku ingin melihat apa kau lebih kuat dari si putih atau tidak."

Rias mengambil inisiatif duluan dengan menyerang orang itu. Dia menembakan power of destruction dalam jumlah besar. Tanah langsung terkikis karena dilewati oleh kekuatan pemusnah itu. Serangan berlanjut dengan halilintar suci yang dilepaskan Akeno. Dua serangan itu menyatu dan menelan apa saja yang dilewatinya.

Hal berikutnya yang dilakukan oleh pria misterius itu membuat semua orang disana terbelalak kaget. Ya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah armor putih berbentuk sayap naga di punggungnya. Dia mengarahkan satu tangannya ke depan dan serangan yang akan memangsanya itu lenyap karena terbagi dua secara terus menerus.

"…Ini buruk!"

"Mustahil benda itu ada di dalam tubuhnya."

Kiba dan Sona yang memahami musuh bergumam khawatir.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Issei saat ia sudah memasuki mode balance breaker.

"Kalau kau bisa menyentuhku, maka akan kuberitahukan identitasku." Tantang orang itu kepada Issei.

"Brengsek! Jangan remehkan aku!"

[Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!]

[Change Star Sonic!]

Begitu kekuatannya dilepaskan, Issei melompat maju dalam kecepatan dewa. Dengan kecepatan dewa, Issei tiba di depan pria misterius itu sebelum dia bereaksi. Issei kemudian berteriak sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan aura merah!

[Welsh Dragonic Rook!]

[Change Solid Impact!]

Sambil membuat teriakan yang keras, armor Issei menjadi lebih tebal dan dipenuhi oleh aura merah. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Issei melancarkan tinju terkuatnya.

Udara bergetar dan tanah berguncang dengan keras ketika tinju itu ditahan. Menghasilkan gelombang angin yang begitu kuat. Pria raven itu menangkap tinju Issei dengan satu tangan kanannya.

"Mustahil kau bisa menghentikan ini." Kata Issei syok sambil melompat mundur.

"Lumayan juga seranganmu. Tanganku sampai gemetar seperti ini." Kata orang itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kalau bukan karena kekuatan Hakuryuukou, mungkin tanganku sudah hancur saat ini."

"Bagaimana bisa [Divine Dividing] ada padamu?"

"Itu mudah! Aku membunuh pemiliknya, lalu aku ambil kekuatannya." Katanya santai.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Saingan abadiku itu tidak mungkin mati begitu saja."

Mata merah orang itu bersinar makin merah. "Kau pasti akan terkejut saat mendengar namaku." Dia menghilangkan sacred gear yang ada di punggungnya. "Namaku adalah Yami. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku dengan Onikage. Aku adalah orang yang akan berdiri di puncak dunia ini. Aku akan menguasai langit dan surga."

Diantara para iblis muda itu, hanya satu orang yang syok saat mendengar nama itu. Dia adalah Sona Sitri. Pengetahuannya tentang sejarah dari dunia bawah begitu luas. Ia tahu sedikit sejarah tentang orang ini. Tubuhnya langsung gemetar begitu mendengar nama itu.

"Akan kuperlihatkan pada kalian, apa itu kekuatan yang sesungguhnya." Tanpa basa basi lagi, Onikage langsung memanggil dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya dalam skala besar, membuat tubuhnya dan area di sekitarnya terselimuti oleh aura hitam pekat yang mengalir bagai gelombang.

Secara spontan, seluruh anggota Osis dan kelompok peneliti ilmu gaib langsung berlutut di tanah dengan menarik nafas secara berat seakan tengah tenggelam dalam jurang kegelapan tak berdasar dan dibebani oleh kekuatan jahat dari aura hitam tersebut.

Dengan mata merah yang bersinar bagaikan darah. Siap memangsa siapapun yang berani bertatapan dengan mata itu.

Kekuatan hitam kelam yang lebih hitam dari pada langit malam… tekanan kuat yang tak tertahankan… aura kematian yang begitu pekat… dan sepasang mata merah menyala yang seakan menyantap jiwa mereka…

Osis, sebuah organisasi yang telah berdiri sejak sekolah ini didirikan. Terdiri dari kelompok iblis yang berasal dari klan Sitri. Klub penelitian ilmu gaib, sebuah kelompok ekstrakurikuler yang tidak terlalu terkenal, namun di dalamnya berisi para iblis dari klan Gremory. Mereka semua adalah para iblis muda yang tangguh dan bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi sekolah yang merupakan wilayah dari mereka.

Tapi disinilah mereka, jatuh berlutut secara paksa oleh pria misterius yang tiba-tiba datang ke sekolahnya. Bertatapan mata dengan mata merah itu… seakan bertatapan langsung dengan kematian. Terlalu lama menatapnya, dan kau tak akan bisa kembali lagi.

Dengan sekali hempasan, pria tersebut mengirim gelombang hitamnya dan membuat para iblis muda yang ada di sana terpental cukup jauh sebelum mereka akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri saat tubuh mereka tak kuat menerima gelombang kejut dari Darkness Power tersebut.

Kini hanya sang Sekiryuutei yang masih tersisa kesadarannya. Armornya telah remuk. Ia sudah sering melawan musuh kuat. Dia pernah bertarung dengan Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa. Ia pernah bertarding dengan Maou Sirzechs Lucifer walaupun Cuma latih tanding. Bahkan ia juga pernah berhadapan dengan dewa jahat. Namun pria yang satu ini. Dia terlampau kuat hingga merasakan kekuatannya saja bisa membuatnya sesak nafas.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, ia mencoba berdiri walaupun sangat sulit. Dia lalu bicara pada Ddraig. 'Hey partner, sekarang gunakanlah Juggernaut Drive. Kita tak ada harapan menang selain menggunakan itu. Jika tidak, semua teman-temanku akan terbunuh.'

"**Tapi kawan, kau akan terbunuh jika menggunakan itu lagi.**"

'Tak apa-apa. Asalkan teman-temanku selamat, aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku akan berharap Naruto, tidak tapi aku berharap pada Raja penyelamat untuk mengalahkan orang ini.**'**

"**Baiklah. Akan kubuat orang ini terluka parah sebelum kau pergi. Dan terima kasih. Kau adalah pemiliku yang terbaik dari semua pemilik terdahuluku."**

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu. Kau adalah kawan terbaik yang menemaniku selama ini." Issei mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya itu sambil meneteskan air matanya. Tubuhnya hampir tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak karena besarnya tekanan dari kekuatan kegelapan itu.

Begitu Issei memasang senyum terakhir di wajahnya, tubuhnya mulai memancarkan aura seperti darah. Aura itu semakin menebal, dan menjadi semakin besar. Aura itu mulai mewarnai seluruh area di dalam sekolah menjadi merah dan mendominasi warna hitam yang semula menutup sekolah itu.

[Aku, seorang yang akan bangkit...]

[Kedua Naga Langit yang telah merampas prinsip dominasi dari Tuhan...]

[Aku tertawa pada "Ketidakbatasan", dan berduka pada "Impian"...]

[Aku akan menjadi Naga Merah Dominasi...]

" " "Dan aku akan menenggelamkanmu ke dalam pengampunan Crimson!" " "

[Juggernaut Drive!]

Tubuh Issei bersinar terang diikuti oleh armor yang membalut tubuhnya. Penampilan armornya kali ini seperti naga itu sendiri. Sekeliling Issei hancur berkeping keping. Lantai, Tanah. Semuanya musnah tanpa sisa. Aura mengerikan seperti darah memancar dari armor Issei!

Onikage hanya tertawa melihat ini. Orang ini entah gila atau apa saat menganggapi kekuatan maksimal dari lawan. Seringai jahat masih tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Issei mengeluarkan sebuah meriam dari mulutnya. Kemudian sebuah laser tertembakan dan melaju dengan kecepatan cahaya. Menghancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya.

"Lancelot!"

Itu adalah kata terakhir yang terdengar dari Onikage sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan mata, tertelan ledakan besar yang dihasilkan oleh serangan dari Issei.

Hanya berselang beberapa detik saat sebuah tebasan meluncur dari balik debu-debu tersebut dan bersarang ke perut Issei.

Armor dari Juggernaut Drive pada bagian perut hancur dan menyisakan darah yang mengucur dari sana. Namun armor tersebut dengan cepat memperbaiki dirinya sendiri.

"Membuang sinar laser ke sembarang tempat itu tidaklah baik untuk kesehatan orang lain, kau tahu?" mendengar pernyataan mengejek dari Onikage, Issei membuat auman dengan keras. Ia lalu menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Mau beradu cepat denganku. Baiklah. Akan kuturuti." Tubuh Onikage yang diselimuti oleh energi ungu kehitaman menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

Juggernaut Drive adalah sebuah mode dimana sacred gear tersebut akan memaksa keluar seluruh kekuatan Ddraig ke tingkat maksimal. Mode ini bisa dibilang tidak sempurna karena penggunanya tidak akan bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan bertarung sampai mati. Satu-satunya orang yang sanggup bertahan dalam mode tak sempurna ini adalah Minato Namikaze, sang Hakuryuukou legendaris.

Walaupun begitu, mahkluk kegelapan ini sangatlah kuat. Di masa lalu, ia bisa membuat keempat Maou lama keteteran hanya dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Apalagi sekarang, dia telah mencuri dan membunuh orang yang diberkahi 'Kekuatan Dewa', Naruto Namikaze. Jika kekuatannya dibandingkan dengan seorang Heavenly Dragon yang mengamuk saja, itu tidaklah sebanding.

Pertempuran antara Onikage dengan Issei tidak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Yang terlihat antara dari pertempuran dua makhluk tercepat itu hanyalah kilatan-kilatan merah dan hitam yang terus muncul dan menghilang, meninggalkan gelombang kejut dan kawah kecil tiap pertemuannya.

**Crash!**

Pada satu pertemuan, kedua sosok tersebut muncul kembali. Tubuh Issei telah tertusuk oleh serangan Onikage. Pedang yang diselimuti api hitam itu berhasil menembus jantungnya. Api hitam itu juga mulai merambat dan membakar armor merahnya.

Makhluk hidup manapun pasti akan mati saat itu juga jika jantungnya dihancurkan. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi Issei. Dia masih sanggup menggerakan tangannya.

Untuk pertama kali, Onikage hanya menatap Issei bingung saat bocah Sekiryuutei yang hampir menemui ajalnya itu mencengkram erat kedua tangannya. Keputusannya itu segera ia sesali saat sebuah meriam muncul dari dada Issei. Ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, namun tidak bisa.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Longinus Smasher!]

Suara yang datang dari sacred gear Sekiryuutei menggema sepanjang sekolah. Dari meriam peluncur yang telah terisi penuh oleh aura, aura merah dalam jumlah besar ditembakkan.

Onikage hanya merutuk dalam hatinya. Dari jarak nol, serangan tersebut ditembakan. Tubuhnya terselimuti oleh aura merah dan dia tertelan ke dalam cahaya penghancur tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari balik ledakan dahsyat tersebut, kini tanah sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Disana, berdirilah seseorang pria berambut raven. Namun kedua tangannya telah tiada dari tubuhnya.

"Ternyata melawan Sekiryuutei yang lepas kendali lebih merepotkan daripada Hakuryuukou." Ucap pria itu. Lalu dari sampingnya, muncul dua buah distorsi dimensi. Dari sana nampaklah dua orang yang muncul di samping Onikage.

"Sepertinya kau kewalahan melawan orang itu, Yami-kun." ucap seorang wanita disana.

"Diam kau Shinjuu." Bentak Onikage. Kedua tangannya yang semula terputus itu kini tumbuh kembali dari sebuah kabut kegelapan. Dia lalu mendekati mayat seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"Apa kau tak membunuh yang lainnya, Yami?" ucap seorang pria lainnya yang memandang tubuh dari para iblis muda yang saat ini tak sadarkan diri.

"Biarkan saja. Yang kubutuhkan hanya Sekiryuutei." Onikage menciptakan sebuah pedang hitam di tangannya. Dia lalu menebas kepala Issei hingga terputus dari tubuhnya.

"Dengan ini, berarti kita telah membuat deklarasi perang bagi para pihak iblis."

"Aku tak peduli. Jika memang perlu, aku akan memerangi para kaum iblis hingga mereka semua lenyap dari muka bumi ini."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, ketiga teroris yang akan mengguncang dunia ke dalam kegelapan itu menghilang dalam distorsi dimensi. Meninggalkan halaman sekolah yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Kubah hitam yang menutup sekolah itu juga menghilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya para penjahat itu.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

**-K.O.S-**

**XxxXxxXxxX**

Di sebuah kamar yang kecil, terdapat dua sosok yang berbeda gender yang tengah meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Arrgggh!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak habis fikir dengan tindakan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dia hampir saja memperkosa gadis pink di sampingnya itu. Untung saja sewaktu baru setengah jalan, gadis itu menangis saat Naruto melepas pakaian atasannya.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf." Satu panggilan, gadis tersebut tak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sakura. Tadi itu aku sama sekali tak sadar." Dua panggilan, gadis tersebut sama sekali tak menoleh.

"Ayolah sakura, aku sungguh menyesal tadi." Tiga panggilan, gadis itu tetap mengacuhkannya.

Naruto yang sudah kesal langsung berdiri. Dia langsung mencengkram kedua bahu dari gadis musim semi itu. Membuatnya menoleh ke arahnya. "sakura-chan… aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan maafmu."

"Benarkah?" sakura sedikit bereaksi ketika namanya dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan'.

"Ya. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku ini."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau menikahi aku." Ucap sakura tegas.

Krik..

Krik..

Krik..

Krik..

"APAAA!?"

"Apa? Jadi kau tidak mau ya? Kau memang jahat Naruto!" ucap sakura dengan bibir yang bergetar dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Naruto yang tidak tega dengan tampang memelas dari sakura langsung merespon cepat. "Baiklah. Aku akan menikahimu."

Di detik berikutnya, sakura langsung melompat kegirangan sambil berkata 'Yeay' seperti anak kecil. Naruto sampai dibuat melongo oleh sifat sakura yang begitu Out of Character.

Sakura sama sekali tidak sadar kalau perbuatannya ini telah mengekspos dua asset berharganya yang sama sekali tak tertutup oleh sehelai benangpun. Saking girangnya, dia sampai tidak tahu kalau perbuatannya itu telah membuat Naruto pendarahan parah dari hidungnya.

Baru beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar. "NARUTO NO HENTAI". Teriakannya menggema di apartemen kecil itu bersamaan dengan tendangan supernya yang mendarat manis di wajah Naruto. Dengan tidak elitnya, Naruto mencium dinding apartemen yang begitu dingin itu sambil menghasilkan bunyi 'gedebuk'.

**.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto meringis sambil menggosok gosok wajahnya yang memar. Di sampingnya, sakura Nampak khawatir dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah.

"Hey Naruto, apa pernyataanmu tadi serius?" ucap sakura sambil memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan kata-kataku sendiri. Tapi-" Naruto memberi jeda pada kalimatnya yang membuat sakura menaikan alisnya. "-Tidak sekarang."

"Tidak sekarang? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Untuk saat ini, aku ingin berfokus untuk melatih kekuatanku. Para teroris sudah mulai bergerak. Jika aku diam saja, maka dunia ini akan dalam bahaya."

"Jadi yang membuatmu terluka parah kemarin itu adalah para teroris." Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Sakura, apa kau bisa menggunakan semacam sihir teleportasi atau pindah tempat?"

"Bisa. Aku ini kan pengguna sihir kuno. Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke tempat Victorious Fighting Buddha, Sun Wukong."

**-TBC-**

Mulai dari sini alurnya akan berubah total. Harem Naruto juga akan dimulai dari sini. Oh ya, aku juga mau bilang kalau untuk sementara waktu, aku akan hiatus dari dunia fanfiction. Jangan Tanya alasannya karena ini tuntutan dari dunia nyata. Tapi aku janji pasti akan kembali lagi.

**Salam Anti-Mainstream.**


	13. Chapter 13

**King Of Savior**

**Disclaimer **: I don't own all Naruto and Highschool DxD character.

**Rating : **M (for language and mature content)

**Genre : **Adventure, Supernatural, and Romance.

**Warning : **OOC, Typos, Miss-Typo, alur cepat, garing, gaje, banyak battle, dll.

**Summary : **Namikaze Naruto, seorang manusia yang mendapatkan sebuah eksistensi raja penyelamat. Dengan tekad dan semangat yang diwarisi dari orang tuanya, dirinya harus membasmi para makhluk jahat yang mengancam dunia. Dengan berbekal kekuatan dan juga... Cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kuil, kabut kental begitu terasa dan memenuhi area tersebut. Kabut ini tentu saja berisi youki yang begitu tebal dan padat, membuat kulit merinding hanya dengan merasakannya saja. Tempat ini cocok sekali bagi yang mencari ketenangan dan kedamaian.

Dalam area pelataran kuil, terdapat cahaya hijau yang bersinar sebelum akhirnya menampakan dua sosok orang dari dalam sana. Jika dilihat dari dekat, dua sosok berbeda gender itu adalah yang satu seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan yang satu lagi adalah seorang gadis berambut pink. Kedua sosok tersebut langsung memasuki kuil begitu mereka tiba disini.

"Hey Sakura-chan, apa kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

"Mana aku tahu, baka."

"Hah… lalu kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Sakura hanya menepuk jidatnya. "Kau ini baka atau apa sih? Dia kan pengikut utama dari Buddha. Tentu saja tempat yang paling mendekati Buddha ya disini tempatnya."

"Oh.." Naruto berkata seperti itu seolah baru sadar akan youki yang bercampur kabut ini.

Segera setelah mereka memasuki kuil tersebut, mereka bisa melihat seorang sosok kecil yang tengah duduk bersila. Sosok tersebut memakai pakaian seperti seorang biksu dengan bulu emas yang berkilauan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto bisa merasakan youki yang sangat kuat memancar dari sosok tersebut. Sebuah aliran youki yang mendominasi tempat ini. Bahkan Naruto yakin kalau youki miliknya tak sebanding dengan milik sosok tersebut.

Menyadari kehadiran asing di tempatnya, sosok tersebut segera membuka matanya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dia berbalik dan menatap dua sosok asing yang berani menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini.

"Yo.. chibi jii-san! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hei, lama tak jumpa pembunuh dewa. Kau rupanya membawa pacarmu sialan."

Sakura sedikit swetdrop mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang ini. Dia mengira sosok generasi pertama dari sun wukong adalah orang yang berwibawa, namun ternyata dia tak ada bedanya dengan Naruto. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Hei kakek tua, apa kau tahu mengenai makhluk yang bernama Onikage?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada serius. Dari wajahnya menyiratkan kepahitan ketika menyebutkan nama itu. Nama orang yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.

Sang pertama menyipitkan matanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Naruto. "Dari mana kau dengar nama itu?"

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri dari orangnya. Dia telah mencuri kekuatanku dan hampir saja membunuhku."

"Hm,.. jadi dia sudah bangkit rupanya. Hal yang buruk pasti akan terjadi sebentar lagi." Ucapnya sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Apa kau tahu mengenai dia pak tua?"

"Ya. Aku tahu cukup banyak tentang dia. Dia adalah salah satu anggota teroris antar dunia yang paling berbahaya. Jumlah mereka Cuma tiga, tapi mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang sanggup untuk melenyapkan tiga fraksi besar sekaligus."

"Ya. Kau memang benar. Aku bahkan saat itu tak berkutik sama sekali melawan dia."

"Ini benar-benar gawat jika mereka memang Onikage telah mencuri semua kekuatanmu."

"Tidak semua pak tua. Aku masih mempunyai satu yang tersisa."

Sang pertama sedikit melebarkan matanya saat merasakan sebuah youki yang begitu familiar dari tubuh Naruto. Namun di saat yang sama, ia juga tersenyum. "Oh, begitu rupanya… Jadi kau keturunan Sekiryuutei wanita itu. Pantas saja aku merasakan hawa yang begitu familiar darimu."

"Itu benar. Aku akan menantang para teroris itu kembali dan akan kulenyapkan mereka. Aku pasti akan merebut kembali kekuatanku. Karena itu, tolong latihlah aku. Aku ingin menguasai senjutsu agar bisa mengalahkan mereka."

"Jangan bercanda bocah. Kau tak tahu seberapa kuatnya mereka. Aku sendiri, orang yang mendapat gelar 'Great sage equals heaven (Pertapa agung yang menandingi surga)', aku tidak yakin bisa menghadapi mereka sendirian. Apalagi yang hanya kau sendiri. Itu mustahil."

Naruto hendak protes, namun ia urungkan niatnya itu saat menatap glare yang mematikan dari sang pertama. Dia bukannya egois atau apa, tapi ini demi kepentingan semua orang. Ia juga harus menepati janji dengan ibunya. Dia langsung menunduk lemah mendengar perkataan tegas dari sang pertama. Sakura yang berada di sampingnya juga menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Asal kau tahu saja, anggota para teroris itu kuat-kuat. Ada si bajingan Rizevim yang merupakan keturunan langsung dari iblis terkuat di dunia bawah, Maou Lucifer. Sama seperti ayahnya, dia juga mempunyai kekuatan yang mengerikan, ditambah dengan kemampuan specialnya yakni Sacred Gear Canceller, membuatnya hampir tak terkalahkan sama sekali.

Lalu yang kedua ada Shinju, dia adalah seorang wanita jelmaan dari pohon kehidupan Sepiroth. Kekuatannya masih misterius, tapi ada kabar yang mengatakan kalau dia juga seorang pengguna senjutsu dan sanggup membantai satu pasukan iblis dalam sekejap.

Dan yang paling parah dari ketiga orang itu adalah Onikage atau Yami nama aslinya. Dia adalah makhluk kegelapan yang mampu menelan kekuatan apapun yang dimangsanya. Aku tak tahu asal mula terciptanya makhluk itu, tapi kekuatan sejatinya dikatakan sanggup membuat keempat Maou masa lalu pingsan. Kekuatan yang beratribut suci tak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Benar-benar eksistenti yang mengerikan."

Mendengar penjelasan panjang dari sang pertama membuat Naruto sadar. Musuhnya memang bukan main-main kuatnya. Dia tak bisa membantah kata-kata dari seorang Dai-Youkai (Youkai Tertinggi) yang menguasai Youjutsu dan Senjutsu. Dia menunduk. Apa tak ada cara lain untuk mengalahkan mereka?

"Tapi… masih ada satu cara mengalahkan mereka."

"….?" Naruto langsung mendongak mendengar hal itu.

"Ada satu senjutsu yang tingkatannya mampu melampaui seorang dewa sekalipun. Senjutsu itu bisa mengendalikan alam kehidupan dan alam kematian. Itu adalah tingkatan dimana aku sendiri tak sanggup untuk mencapainya."

"Senjutsu sampai bisa sekuat itu?"

"Ya. Itu adalah Great Sage of the six path. Namun aku sendiri masih tak tahu apa tingkatan itu sanggup mengimbangi Yami atau tidak. Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat. Kuat tidaknya suatu kekuatan itu bukan ditentukan oleh seberapa besar kekuatan itu, tapi seberapa jauh kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu. Sebesar apapun kekuatan yang kau miliki jika kau tak bisa mengendalikannya dengan benar, maka itu akan percuma saja."

"Kalau begitu tolong ajari aku bagaimana cara mendapatkan itu! Aku harus mengalahkan para teroris itu sebelum mereka berbuat kekacauan."

"Senjutsu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau dapatkan dalam waktu satu hari, gaki. Untuk mendapat kekuasaan penuh darinya, kau butuh waktu berbulan-bulan, bahkan bisa mencapai bertahun-tahun untuk mendalaminya."

"Selama itu? Apa tak ada cara lain biar bisa lebih cepat?"

"Tentu saja tak ada bodoh. Aku saja perlu waktu ratusan tahun untuk sampai ke tingkat ini."

Naruto langsung tertunduk lemas mendengar ini. Niatan awalnya adalah berguru pada youkai nomor satu ini. Namun setelah mendengar penjelasan itu, dia akhirnya tahu, kenyataan bahwa kekuatan tidak bisa didapatkan secara instan seperti dirinya dahulu. Untuk menjadi kuat diperlukan sebuah latihan keras.

"Tapi kau tenang saja gaki. Kalau soal waktu, aku mungkin punya sesuatu yang akan mengatasi masalahmu." Sang pertama memasang sebuah senyum di wajah tuanya. "Akan kupastikan kau untuk menguasai senjutsu itu. Kau adalah raja penyelamat, jadi aku bertaruh pada kekuatanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akademi kuou, sekolah itu kini rusak parah akibat pertarungan besar yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Pertempuran hebat itu telah memakan korban. Bangunan yang rusak, tanah yang berlubang, dan banyak pohon yang hangus dan tumbang.

Kelompok Gremory saat ini tengah dilanda kekacauan. Semua anggotanya depresi karena hilangnya salah satu anggota mereka, pion terbaik mereka, sang Sekiryuutei Hyodou Issei. Kondisi mereka makin terpukul ketika menyaksikan pemandangan yang begitu memilukan. Mereka mendapati mayat Issei yang tanpa kepala.

Di ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib, suasana sunyi menjadi teman bagi mereka semua yang saat ini dalam kondisi sedih. Kiba masih tertunduk dengan wajah sedih. Koneko dan Ravel masih menangis sambil berpelukan. Sedangkan para anggota lainnya Nampak bermuka muram.

Sedangkan dua orang yang paling terpukul oleh kejadian ini adalah Rias dan Akeno. Rias masih mengunci dirinya di kamar sambil menangis sedangkan Akeno, dia duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tengah, namun ekspresinya kosong seperti mayat hidup.

Bagi Rias, Issei adalah orang sangat berharga baginya terlebih ia adalah pria yang dicintainya. Kehilangan orang yang dicintai merupakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Sedangkan bagi Akeno, Issei adalah sosok penyemangat hidup baginya. Dia bisa bertahan dari masalah-masalah sampai saat ini adalah karena berkat dorongan psikologis dari Issei. Kehilangan Issei merupakan cobaan yang berat bagi kedua Bishojo akademi Kuoh itu.

"Cukup sudah… aku muak dengan situasi ini." Xenovia berdiri dengan cepat dan akan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Semua orang yang mendengar itu langsung mendongak dan menatap Xenovia dengan pandangan heran.

"Tidak ada gunanya terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Apa dengan hal itu Issei akan kembali? Tidak mungkin. Kita akan menjadi orang bodoh jika terus berdiam diri disini. Nyawa ini? Nyawa kita semua yang telah dilindungi oleh Issei! Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Aku akan berlatih keras. Aku pasti akan menghabisi orang yang membunuh Issei itu. Dia adalah temanku. Pengorbanannya akan menjadi sia-sia saja jika kita terus berdiam diri disini." Kata Xenovia sebelum ia membuka pintu keluar. Meninggalkan bunyi berdebam yang keras sesaat selah wanita berambut biru itu menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Semua orang tercengang akan perkataan Xenovia. Kata-kata itu begitu menusuk dan tajam. Suasana hening kembali tercipta di menit berikutnya.

"Aku akan pergi juga." Orang yang mengatakan itu adalah Rossweisse yang berdiri dari kursinya. "Kata-kata dari Xenovia-san memang benar. Aku akan kembali ke kampung halamanku dan memperdalam ilmu sihirku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seminggu kemudian**

Berdiri di atas sebuah bukit, tiga orang misterius menyaksikan pemandangan sebuah kota di bawahnya.

"Apa kau akan melakukannya sekarang, Yami-kun?"

"Ya. Kita tak bisa menundanya lagi. Dengan hilangnya Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou, pasukan ketiga aliansi telah memperkuat kekuatan mereka untuk mencari kita. Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan menemukan kita."

"Hm, itu ide yang baik Yami. Sudah lama tanganku ini tidak merasakan pertarungan dahsyat."

"Aku akan menciptakan pasukan monster untuk menyerbu ke dunia bawah. Shinju! Kau akan memimpin pasukan monster itu. Aku dan Rizevim akan pergi untuk menyerang surga." Tepat setelah Yami mengatakan itu, sebuah kegelapan menyebar dengan cepat di bawah kakinya dan menutup hampir seluruh daratan. Tubuhnya dan area di sekitarnya terselimuti oleh aura hitam pekat.

**Rrooooaaaarrrrgggg….**

Secara mengejutkan, monster dengan tinggi melebihi dua ratus meter muncul dari dalam bayangan itu. Monster dengan ukuran gigantic itu memiliki Sembilan kepala berbentuk naga, dilengkapi dengan cakar dan taring yang mengoyak udara.

Bukan hanya satu yang muncul, melainkan tiga monster dengan ukuran gigantic itu muncul, diikuti oleh ratusan monster lain yang lebih kecil dengan bentuk yang bermacam-mancam.

"Nfufufu… kau hebat Yami-kun. Bisa menciptakan monster sebanyak dan sekuat ini dalam sekejap." Wanita berambut putih memasang senyum ala iblis.

"Ini adalah kemampuan dari bocah pembunuh dewa itu. Memang bukan Longinus Sacred Gear, tapi ini memiliki kekuatan yang menyaingi [Annihilation Maker] sekalipun. Sungguh beruntung bocah itu tidak menyadari kalau ia punya kekuatan yang hebat."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan memanggil para anak buahku untuk menyerbu Grigori. Kita akan mengacaukan ketiga Fraksi utama dengan menyerbu markas mereka masing-masing."

Dengan sepasang mata merah yang menyala di wajahnya, Yami membuat sebuah seringaian lebar. Di punggunya, sebuah cahaya keperakan muncul diikuti dengan terciptanya sebuah armor putih berbentuk sayap. Tangan kirinya juga terselimuti oleh cahaya merah yang membentuk sebuah Gauntlet merah disana. "Ayo Rizevim." Tubuhnya tertutup oleh cahaya putih dan melesat cepat ke atas langit.

"Hah~ orang itu benar-benar girang jika berhadapan dengan peperangan." Pria paruh baya itu mendesah. "Shinju-chan, jika kau mengalami kesulitan di dunia bawah, panggil saja aku. Aku akan mengirimkan pasukan para Evil-Dragon untuk membantumu."

"Nfufufu… Tak perlu. Aku pasti akan membantai para iblis itu. Dadaku berdebar-debar karena tak sabar menantikan pertarungan dengan Yondai-Maou saat ini yang terkenal itu."

"Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang Shinju-chan." Setelang mengatakan itu, Rizevim menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

Para monster raksasa yang berdiri di belakang Shinju membuat auman yang begitu keras. Tanpa diperintah, monster-monster itu segera turun dari bukit itu untuk menerjang kota iblis di bawahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di atas langit malam, terdapat sesosok makhluk yang terbang dengan kecepatan cahaya melintas di atas kota. Tubuhnya terbungkus oleh cahaya kuning menyebabkan dirinya terlihat seperti sebuah bintang jatuh. Memelankan kecepatan terbangnya, sosok tersebut mulai mendarat di depan sebuah rumah.

Menghilangkan cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, kini mulai Nampak siluet seseorang. Sosok tersebut adalah seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut pirang emas yang diikat dua. Di punggungnya terdapat dua pasang sayap emas dengan sebuah cincin cahaya di atas kepalanya yang menandakan kalau ia adalah seorang malaikat.

Setelah merubah wujudnya layaknya manusia normal, sosok tersebut langsung mengulum sebuah senyum di wajah cantiknya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mulai mengetok pintu rumah di depannya.

Beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih disana.

Jiraya yang melihat siapa yang mengetok pintu rumahnya tanpa basa basi lagi langsung menghambur kepada sosok tersebut dan memeluknya. Setelah masa penyembuhan dan pelatihan berbulan-bulan di surga, akhirnya cucu perempuannya itu pulang juga.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga Naruko-chan. Kakekmu ini sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu."

"Aku juga Ojii-chan." Ucap gadis itu balas memeluk kakeknya.

Setelah melepas pelukannya, gadis tersebut mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati saudara kembarnya tidak ada disitu.

"Hei kek, Onii-chan dimana?"

"Oh Naruto. Dia sudah menghilang tanpa jejak seolah ditelan bumi sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi kau tak usah khawatir. Dia itu kuat. Aku yakin bocah itu pasti baik-baik saja."

"Huh, dasar orang itu." Dia menghela nafas. 'Membuatku khawatir saja.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam sebuah tempat yang tak diketahui namanya, disana terdapat sebuah gerbang raksasa yang membentang menghalangi apapun yang berada di dalamnya. Di depan gerbang tersebut juga terdapat dua orang penjaga.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya perak yang entah dari mana datangnya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mencoba mendobrak gerbang yang terbuat dari emas tersebut. Dua penjaga yang bertugas disana terlonjak kaget dengan kehadiran yang tiba-tiba itu.

Beberapa waktu berselang, cahaya perak tersebut terpental karena tak cukup kuat untuk menerobos gerbang itu.

"Ternyata gerbang surga sangat kuat ya." Dari dalam cahaya perak itu, muculah sesosok pemuda raven yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Ia menyeringai sembari terbang dengan kedua armor berbentuk sayap di punggunnya.

"Siapa kau?" kedua penjaga malaikat itu mengacungkan tombak cahaya kepada Yami.

Tak menggubris pertanyaan itu, Yami memanggil kekuatannya dan mengeluarkan kabut kegelapan dari tubuhnya. Di detik berikutnya, kedua malaikat itu tertelan oleh kabut kegelapan itu tanpa melakukan perlawanan apa-apa.

"Hanya dua malaikat kelas rendah tak akan bisa menghentikanku." Yami mengucapkannya dengan nada yang begitu arogan. Tanpa basa basi lagi, dia langsung memanggil dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya dalam skala besar, membuat tubuhnya dan area di sekitarnya terselimuti oleh aura hitam pekat yang mengalir bagai gelombang.

Dari banyaknya aura kegelapan itu, tercipta puluhan tombak kegelapan yang mengambang di atas tubuhnya.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Transfer!]

Bersamaan dengan suara yang menggema dari gantlet di tangan kirinya, Yami langsung meluncurkan puluhan tombak kegelapan yang telah ditingkatkan kekuatannya ke arah gerbang surga.

Sama seperti pengharapannya, gerbang pelindung tempat suci itu retak dan hancur bersamaan dengan bunyi ledakan yang begitu keras.

**-TBC-**

**Hai semuanya, ren kembali lagi nih. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Chapter kali ini mungkin cukup sampai sini dulu.**

**Oh ya, karena tempat yang bernama surga itu belum dijelaskan sama sekali di LN-nya, jadi aku buat saja sesuai pikiranku. Untuk harem, kalian juga boleh mengusulkan dari sekarang. Soalnya aku belum menentukan secara pasti siapa saja haremnya Naruto.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sebelumnya mulai bicara, aku mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para pembaca sekalian yang telah mau mereview, fav, dan foll fic ini. Tanpa itu, mungkin aku nggak akan bisa sampai ke tingkat ini.**

**Dari kebanyakan pembaca yang pernah mereveiw baik di fic ini maupun fic-ku yang lain, banyak dari mereka yang salah artian dalam membedakan antara Strong dan Godlike. Biar aku jelaskan lagi.**

**Strong, itu adalah karakter yang kuat, namun dia masih memiliki kelemahan dan masih bisa dikalahkan. Kalau Extreme-strong, itu hampir mendekati Godlike, karakter tersebut hampir tak memiliki kelemahan, tapi masih bisa dikalahkan. Sedangkan Godlike, itu adalah karakter yang paling kuat. Dia tak memiliki kelemahan sama sekali. Namun perlu diingat, walaupun Godlike, karakter tersebut masih bisa dikalahkan oleh karakter Godlike lain. Jadi nggak selamanya Godlike itu yang paling kuat. Dan sebenarnya masih ada satu tingkatan lagi yang lebih tinggi dari Godlike yang tidak pernah dipakai oleh author sepanjang aku membaca fanfiction indo. Itu adalah Godly, dimana karakter tersebut selain tak terkalahkan, dia itu immortal, tak memiliki kelemahan, bisa melakukan apapun, dan tak ada satupun yang bisa mengalahkannya. Bisa dikatakan, hampir mendekati tuhan.**

**Dalam setiap fic buatanku, aku selalu mencantumkan tingkatan dari karakter utama baik itu dalam summary, ataupun dalam warning. Jadi penggambaran karakternya sudah jelas kekuatannya dan sampai mana batasnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**King Of Savior**

**Disclaimer **: I don't own all Naruto and Highschool DxD character.

**Rating : **M (for language and mature content)

**Genre : **Adventure, Supernatural, and Romance.

**Warning : **OOC, Typos, Miss-Typo, alur cepat, garing, gaje, banyak battle, Godlike Naru, dll.

**Summary : **Namikaze Naruto, seorang manusia yang mendapatkan sebuah eksistensi raja penyelamat. Dengan tekad dan semangat yang diwarisi dari orang tuanya, dirinya harus membasmi para makhluk jahat yang mengancam dunia. Dengan berbekal kekuatan dan juga... Cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Other World! Another Time Space-**

Naruto duduk anteng di sebuah tempat sunyi, sepi dan kosong. Kedua tinjunya disatukan di depan perutnya. Kedua kelopak matanya juga terkatup rapat. Langit-langit berbentuk bebatuan terjal terhampar luas diatasnya, mengurung Naruto dalam kegelapan dan kesunyian yang tiada tara, bahkan bahkan udara dan angin pun membeku.

Dari kesunyian tersebut, nuansa merah mulai merayap di setiap inci kulit Naruto dan menyelubunginya.

"Ugh!" Seiring dengan erangan kecil itu, chakra berwarna merah menyala mulai menutup seluruh tubuh Naruto bagaikan selimut air. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu mulai mengerang pelan, energi merah yang dia keluarkan semakin tebal dan padat seiring waktu berjalan.

"Ukh!" pemuda itu membuka matanya, menampakan iris yang berubah warna menjadi emas dan pupil yang menyipit secara vertical. Chakra merah yang menyelubungi badannya mulai berubah bentuk menjadi seperti kulit kedua, menyesuaikan setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto.

"Uagh.. Aghh..!" dia mengerang lagi, tubuhnya yang semula diam kini menggeliat-geliat seakan sedang disiksa oleh sakit yang sangat. Sedikit demi sedikit, selubung chakra di bagian belakang tubuhnya membentuk sebuah ekor.

"Ingat bocah!" Sebuah ingatan akan suara seseorang berbunyi di benak Naruto. "Untuk memasteri senjutsu tingkat tertinggi, kau butuh kekuatan tekad yang kuat! Dengan kata lain, hatimulah yang akan menentukan semuanya."

Kenangan akan kata-kata dari sang pertama membuat Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menghentikan erangan atau keluhan yang akan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang lemah. Dengan sangat perlahan-lahan, Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya sampai berdiri tegak. Tangannya terkepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya, dan seketika kemudian, percikan-percikan chakra merah yang terlihat seperti api bermunculan seakan menjadi pertanda bagi sesuatu yang akan segera berlangsung.

"Ggh!" Naruto memisahkan bibirnya dan melepaskan sebuah geraman dari antara giginya yang saling beradu.

Seiring bertambahnya ekor yang memanjang dari selubung merah tubuh Naruto, kedua mata pemuda itu mulai berubah kembali. Warna yang semula kuning seterang cahaya, kini pelan-pelan tercemar oleh warna ungu bersamaan dengan munculnya bulatan-bulatan garis hitam di luar irisnya.

Tubuh pemuda itu semakin bergetar hebat ketika ekornya mencapai jumlah delapan, terlebih lagi ketika semuanya mulai bergoyang kesana kemari bagaikan sesuatu di dalam tubuh Naruto yang mengamuk. Kepalan pemuda itu kian kencang sampai buku tangannya memutih pucat, dan seluruh otot di tubuhnya menegang sampai menampakkan beberapa urat di balik kulitnya.

Ledakan energi besar terjadi, berpusat di bagian dimana Naruto kini berdiri. Berbeda dengan ekor-ekor lain, kemunculan ekor kesembilan diiringi oleh pelepasan youki dengan intensitas yang cukup untuk membuat lantai di bawahnya remuk berantakan dalam bentuk menyerupai sebuah kawah.

Tubuh Naruto yang tadi menegang kini mulai melemas, namun selubung chakra merah yang membungkus tubuhnya tetap berada disana, tidak berubah. Sembilan ekor kini bersinar gemilang di belakang badan Naruto, seakan-akan mengakui pemuda pirang di depan mereka telah menguasai mereka sekarang. Mata Naruto yang sempat tertutup saat terjadi ledakan, kini membuka pelan-pelan. Menampakan mata dengan warna ungu dengan pola riak air yang terlihat jelas di kegelapan ruangan.

"Hah~" Naruto mengela nafas kecil. "Sudah lima tahun ya. Kira-kira bagaimana kabar dunia luar?" dengan sedikit gerakan kecil, Naruto kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di atas tanah. Pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu tentu saja rindu, rindu dengan udara segar dunia luar, rindu akan keluarganya, rindu akan wanitanya. Sudah lima tahun ia terjebak dalam gua ini guna menyempurnakan latihannya.

Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap menahannya. Tempat ini dulunya adalah markas dari sang pertama sewaktu dia masih liar dan muda sebelum bertemu dengan Buddha. Tempat dimana youkai nomor satu itu tinggal. Tempat ini memiliki perbedaan waktu yang sangat jauh dari dunia luar. Satu tahun disini sama dengan satu hari di dunia luar.

Naruto berhenti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Dia harus secepatnya mennyelesaikan latihannya itu. Tinggal selangkah lagi ia akan mencapai tingkat Great Sage of The Six Paths. Seorang pengguna senjutsu tertinggi yang pernah ada dimana tingkatan itu belum pernah dicapai oleh siapapun.

Ya, senjutsu itu berbeda dari sihir dan mantra. Perbedaan terbesarnya adalah senjutsu menekankan betapa pentingnya sesuatu bernama chakra, aura yang merupakan kekuatan orisinil yang mengalir dalam jiwa seseorang, dengan kata lain energi kehidupan seseorang, dan mengubahnya menjadi aliran konstan. Itu adalah kekuatan yang mirip namun berbeda dengan sihir pada Iblis dan kekuatan cahaya pada Malaikat. Kekuatan destruktifnya memang tak bisa menandingi sihir atau kekuatan cahaya, namun senjutsu bisa memanfaatkan bagian tersembunyi dalam tanaman, hewan, dan orang orang. Untuk contoh, kalau seseorang mempelajari senjutsu, dikatakan kalau mereka akan handal dalam membaca aliran jiwa seseorang, dari aura mereka, dan mereka juga bisa membaca pergerakan target yang jauh sampai derajat tertentu.

Mereka juga bisa mengendalikan aliran jiwa dan bisa memperkuat baik interior atau eksterior tubuh mereka, atau mengontrol jiwa dari pepohonan di sekeliling, membuat mereka mekar, atau membuat mereka gugur. Seorang pengguna senjutsu yang hebat bahkan sanggup mengendalikan alam disekitar sesuka hati mereka. Senjutsu adalah kemampuan yang memanipulasi aliran kehidupan. Mereka bisa merusak jiwa lawannya, dan memicu kerusakan pada energi kehidupan mereka dengan memotongnya. Karena metode memperbaiki energi kehidupan seseorang itu terbatas untuk sihir Iblis dan sihir pada Penyihir sebagai perbandingan, metode serangan ini hampir selalu berdampak pada kematian.

Namun pengguna senjutsu tertinggi tidak hanya terbatas pada pengendalian aliran kehidupan, tapi juga pada pengendalian alam kematian. Dia bisa memanggil orang yang sudah mati, sanggup untuk mengembalikan jiwa yang telah keluar dari tubuhnya, bahkan dapat mengembalikan tubuh yang sudah hancur menjadi seperti semula. Itulah senjutsu, sebuah kekuatan yang bertentangan dengan hukum alam.

Akhirnya setelah lima tahun berlalu di tempat ini, Naruto berhasil menyempurnakan pengendalian chakra miliknya. Dengan kapasitas Youki yang sangat besar itu, harusnya Naruto butuh waktu lebih dari sepuluh tahun untuk menguasainya secara sempurna. Namun sekali lagi apa yang dikatakan oleh sang pertama memang terbukti tepat. Hatilah yang menentukan semuanya. Berkat kekuatan tekad yang besar, Naruto bisa melalui semuanya dengan mudah.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, ia akan segera keluar dari tempat ini. Tinggal satu tahap lagi sebelum ia beraksi untuk sekali lagi melawan musuh terbesarnya. Ya, selama lima tahun terakhir, ia telah mengasah kemampuan senjutsunya dengan tingkatan yang bahkan tak bisa dicapai oleh sang pertama.

Naruto menggerak-gerakan jari-jarinya. Merasakan sebuah kekuatan dahsyat yang mengalir di sepanjang tubuhnya. Dia lalu menghilangkan selubung chakra yang membungkus tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, aura youki Kyuubi miliknya yang semula ganas dan brutal setelah segel yang baru dilepas ibunya, kini aura di sekitarnya menjadi tenang. Jauh lebih tenang dari diamnya air. Tidak sia-sia selama lima tahun ini ia melakukakan pengendalian dan penekanan terhadap youki-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Real World-**

Ini adalah hari pertama sejak krisis monster di dunia bawah. Para monster yang diciptakan Yami itu kuat-kuat. Dalam waktu tersebut, mereka telah berhasil melenyapkan beberapa kota dan terus bergerak ke ibukota, lebih tepatnya ke ibukota para Maou. Hampir ribuan iblis yang telah menjadi korbannya.

Ada sekitar ribuan monster yang terjun di dunia bawah. Namun ada tiga yang ukurannya diatas normal dan satu yang paling besar diantara yang lain. Yang satu itu berbentuk seperti humanoid dengan kepala yang seperti naga berjumlah Sembilan.

Para prajurit dari dunia bawah yang terdiri dari iblis kelas tinggi beserta budaknya mulai berdatangan. Mereka semua mulai melancarkan serangannya pada tiga moster berukuran gigantic tersebut. Membentangkan sayap mereka entah langsung menyerbu ke depan, atau dari sisi, atau dari belakang atau menyerang mereka di saat yang sama dengan menyerang mereka memakai rentetan tembakan dari kekuatan Iblis. Kekuatan Iblis yang memenuhi seluruh area disekitar mereka ditembakkan ke arah monster. Tim Penyerang yang mengulangi serangan mereka adalah para Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan para budak mereka. Monster normal pasti akan lenyap setelah menerima serangan seperti itu. Namun... itu bukanlah monster normal. Jadi serangan iblis kelas tinggi pun tidak berefek sama sekali.

Tim Penyerang yang diluncurkan seluruhnya adalah Iblis kelas Tertinggi yang memegang peringkat top dalam Rating Game. Biarpun begitu, mereka masih tak bisa memberi luka yang bisa memberi efek. Juga karena mereka cukup disibukkan dengan monster monster kecil yang tercipta...

Pihak iblis tidak bisa meminta bantuan kepada pihak lain karena disaat yang sama, Grigori dan surga juga diserbu oleh para teroris. Saat ini ketiga fraksi tengah dilanda kekacauan besar-besaran.

Beberapa jam yang lalu kelompok yang dipimpin Diehauser Belial juga telah diluncurkan, namun... meski mereka bisa menimbulkan kerusakan pada monster dengan ukuran terbesar, mereka hanya bisa mengulur waktunya selama beberapa detik. Monster tersebut meregenerasi dirinya dengan cepat dan menyembuhkan dirinya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya seolah tak ada apapun terjadi.

Kebenaran itu menjadi hal mencengangkan yang menyebar melalui berita dan berdampak membuat penduduk bahkan merasa lebih tak nyaman. Semua orang berpikir dan percaya kalau "Kalau Kaisar dan para budaknya diluncurkan, maka mereka pasti bisa mengalahkan monster raksasa." Tak perlu meragukan kekuatan Kaisar Belial dan para budaknya. Namun bahkan orang orang seperti mereka tak bisa melakukannya.

Kalau sudah begini, maka para budak Lucifer terpaksa dilepaskan. Para iblis yang terdiri dari kumpulan iblis kelas ultimate itu mencoba menghentikan para monster. Sudah lama mereka tidak ditugaskan seperti ini.

Keputusan tersebut tidaklah salah. Dalam kurun waktu dua jam, mereka telah berhasil membabat setengah dari ribuan monster tersebut tanpa menyisakan ampun bagi mereka. Tidak heran mereka disebut-sebut sebagai tim terkuat diantara para iblis. Semua anggotanya memiliki kekuatan yang abnormal.

Terbang diatas langit, seorang wanita dengan rambut putih terus menyaksikan pertarungan para monsternya dengan sekumpulan iblis yang mencoba menghentikannya. Karena ia cukup bosan juga, dengan perintah batin, ia memerintahkan monster terkuatnya untuk menyerang kelompok Lucifer tersebut.

Dengan gerakan yang menggetarkan bumi, monster dengan ukuran paling besar tersebut mendekati kelompok Lucifer. Sembilan kepala yang berbentuk naga itu membuka masing-masing mulutnya. Memadatkan sejumlah energi dalam jumlah besar. Sedetik kemudian, monster tersebut melepaskan tembakan bola api dengan ukuran gigantic. Bukan hanya satu, namun berjumlah Sembilan buah. Satu saja mendarat, maka kekuatannya sanggup untuk menenggelamkan satu kota dalam lautan api.

Satu orang yang memimpin kelompok tersebut langsung terbang ke atas setelah melihat serangan yang mengarah pada kelompoknya dan kota di belakangnya yang ia lindungi. Ya, dialah sang ratu dari kelompok Lucifer. Orang yang mendapat julukan 'Silver haired Queen of Annihilation'.

"Kalau aku tak bisa menghentikan serangan ini, bagaimana bisa aku menyebut diriku Ratu dari kelompok Lucifer." Mengatakan itu, wanita bernama lengkap Grayfia Lucifuge itu meningkatkan jumlah demonic power di tubuhnya. Udara berguncang dan temperature mulai turun dengan drastis. Jumlah dan kepekatan auranya sangat luar biasa. Dia lalu menciptakan lingkaran sihir raksasa di udara.

Serangan Sembilan bola api tersebut terhenti ketika menabrak lingkaran sihir. Sebelum serangan itu meledak, lingkaran sihir berputar cepat bagaikan angin dan melenyapkan api tersebut tanpa sisa.

Tak mau kalah dengan sang ratu mereka, para anggota kelompok Lucifer mulai memperpendek jarak mereka dengan monster itu. Satu orang yang teridentifikasi sebagai knight bergerak dengan kecepatan yang gila. Samurai bernama Souji itu meletakkan tangannya pada katana di pinggangnya. Terjadi momen kesunyian.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan kedua kaki dari monster tersebut telah terpisah dari lututnya. Kecepatan mencabut pedangnya sama sekali tak bisa disaksikan.

Monster yang hampir tumbang itu langsung dihujani oleh ratusan serangan sihir yang dilepaskan oleh Grayfia. Serangan dengan kekuatan maksimum itu berhasil membuat beberapa lubang kecil di tubuh monster yang sebelumnya tak bisa ditembus oleh sang kaisar Belial.

Kaki yang terpotong mulai meregenerasi. Sebuah kabut kegelapan muncul diatara luka-lukanya dan mencoba tersambung dengan kaki yang sudah terpotong dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lubang-lubang di tubuhnya juga sudah menutup dengan sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di ibukota, empat Maou saat ini tengah dalam perundingan serius. Selain masalah krisis monster, Masalah lainnya yang datang adalah golongan Maou lama yang memulai kudeta mereka memanfaatkan krisis ini sebagai kesempatan. Lebih tepatnya invasi monster ini adalah bagian tak terduga dari rencana mereka dan mereka tengah mengamuk di kota-kota disekitarnya. Para prajurit dari Dunia Bawah juga diluncurkan, untuk mengurus mereka semua. Dunia Iblis tengah dalam kekacauan saat ini.

"Aku akan pergi." Setelah mencapai puncak dari perundingan itu, Sirzechs berdiri dari kursi tempat ia duduk.

"Aku akan ikut."

"Aku juga."

"Aku sebenarnya tak mau repot, tapi aku tetap akan ikut. Kita semua adalah sahabat."

"Kalian semua… baiklah kita akan membasmi para monster itu bersama-sama. Sudah menjadi tugas kita sebagai seorang raja untuk melindungi rakyatnya."

Belum sempat keempat orang itu beranjak dari tempatnya, tanah tiba-tiba berguncang dengan keras dan muncul suara ledakan yang begitu keras hingga memengkakkan telinga.

Asap membumbung tinggi dari pusat ibukota. Yang Nampak disana adalah kawah besar yang diakibatkan oleh sebuah ledakan. Ratusan bangunan telah lenyap oleh ledakan tadi.

Empat Maou terbang dan menuju ke pusat ledakan. Mereka lalu menolek ke sumber kekuatan yang memancar kuat dari luar kota ini.

Sambil membuat guncangan yang hebat, sebuah sosok monster raksasa dengan satu mata lebar dan sepuluh ekor yang melambai-lambai di belakangnya bergerak dengan cepat. Di atas kepala monster itu, berdiri sesosok wanita berambut putih yang memasang senyuman iblis kepada para Maou.

Untungnya semua penduduk telah dievakuasi dari kota ini. Yang tersisa disini adalah para Maou dan para prajurit iblis. Monster tersebut mendekati Maou dan berdiri di depan mereka.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua, Yondai-Maou masa kini. Aku Shinju, akulah yang memimpin invasi ini. Nfufufu…" dia tertawa sadis di atas monsternya sambil mengeluarkan hawa permusuhan yang begitu kuat.

"Hm, jadi kau salah satu dari tiga teroris yang saat ini mengacaukan ketiga fraksi."

"Kalian jahat sekali! Sampai mau melenyapkan peradaban iblis! Aku tak akan memaafkan kalian." Maou Leviathan, Serafall Sitri mengatakannya dengan butiran-butiran air mata yang turun dari matanya. Walaupun sedang marah, tapi ekspresinya masih tetap imut seperti biasa.

Dia kemudian membuat ancang-ancang untuk melakukan serangan. Kekuatan iblis dalam jumlah besar berkumpul di sekeliling tubuhnya. Walaupun penampilannya seperti seorang gadis cosplayer yang tergila-gila akan kartun, namun ada alasan lain kenapa ia dipilih menjadi seorang Maou.

Sambil membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir biru di depan tubuhnya, suhu udara mulai turun dengan drastis. Tanah di bawah kakinya mulai membeku seiring dengan mantra yang dirapal.

"Tunggu Serafall!" Sirzechs menghentikannya dengan mengangkat tangannya. "Simpan saja kekuatanmu untuk menghadapi yang lain. Yang satu ini aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Akhirnya suhu udara kembali normal. Kedua Maou lainnya sempat was-was, bukan karena monster itu, tapi karena takut kalau gadis ini akan membekukan kota ini dalam sekejap.

Selesai mengatakan itu, Sirzechs mengeluarkan sebuah tekanan yang mengerikan. "Teroris antar dimensi, Shinju. Ini adalah perasaan pribadiku, maka biarkan aku mengatakannya!"

Ketiga Maou lainnya memilih mundur dari situ. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya saat Sirzechs mengeluarkan tekanan itu. Biasanya ia tak akan mengeluarkannya pada siapapun kecuali musuhnya. Kalau sudah begini, iblis super itu pasti akan menunjukan kekuatan sejatinya.

"Niat jahat yang kau arahkan terhadap adik perempuanku Rias dan adik iparku Hyodou Issei harus dibalas dengan kematianmu. Aku akan membuatmu membayar atas apa yang telah kau lakukan. Aku akan melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini dan aku takkan menahan diri atau ragu-ragu."

Seluruh kota berguncang keras... hal itu disebabkan oleh kekuatan Iblis Sirzechs. Retakan muncul dimana-mana di dalam area kota yang termasuk bangunan, tanah, dan jalan beraspal. Sekeliling Sirzechs musnah tanpa menyisakan secuilpun debu, karena [Power of Destruction] luar biasa yang dipancarkannya. Momen ketika aura berwarna crimson menyelimuti Sirzechs, aura menengangkan menyelimuti seluruh area.

Shinju sampai menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya karena masih terkena radiasi dari pancaran kekuatan iblis yang begitu gila. Guncangan berhenti. Kemudian muncul kesunyian. Yang muncul di tengah-tengah kerusakan itu adalah [Power of Destruction] dalam bentuk manusia. Bentuk baru [Power of Destruction] itu menatap Shinju tajam.

"Nfufufu… hahaha,… ini begitu menarik. Juubi no Ookami, keluarkan kekuatan penuhmu dan hancurkan para iblis itu." Mendapat perintah dari tuannya, monster bermata satu itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Youki berbentuk partikel-partikel hitam mulai berkumpul di sekitar mulutnya. Youki tersebut mulai terkompresi dan terpadatkan menjadi bentuk kecil yang kemudian ditelan kembali oleh mulut lebar Juubi.

Momen ketika Juubi membuka mulutnya kembali, ia melepaskan tembakan Youki yang begitu dahsyat dan mengguncang kota ketika yang menjadi lintasannya.

Tanpa sihir atau pertahanan apapun, tembakan tersebut lenyap saat mengenai Sirzechs yang saat ini dalam mode terkuatnya. [Power of Destruction] miliknya benar-benar telah dilepaskan dalam jumlah yang tak terbatas hingga bisa melenyapkan apapun.

Dalam sekali sentakan, dia membelah dua tembakan itu hanya dengan satu ayunan tangan saja.

"**Ruin the Extinct!"**

Sirzechs melepaskan [Power of Destruction] dalam jumlah yang besar kepada Juubi. Gelombang kejut yang tercipta tak hanya mengguncang daratan, namun area seluruh kota disekitarnya dan udara dengan keras. Langit membelah dan menciptakan celah dimensional yang menakutkan. Dan partikel cahaya menyilaukan mengelilingi Juubi.

Tidak salah jika ia dijuluki sebagai iblis paling kuat di dunia bawah. Satu serangan saja bisa menciptakan kerusakan separah itu apalagi jika ia menyerang berkali-kali. Bisa-bisa dunia bawah lenyap hanya dengan dirinya seorang.

Setelah cahaya menghilang, kini muncul kembali Juubi, namun badannya tinggal setengah. Ekornya yang berjumlah sepuluh kini tinggal tiga karena tak kuat menahan [Power of Destruction] yang begitu kuat itu. Itulah akibatnya jika berani macam-macam dengan iblis terkuat di dunia bawah. Nyawalah yang menjadi taruhannya.

Shinju yang berada di atas kepala Juubi sama sekali tak terkejut. Dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Kini yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah bertarung secara langsung, satu lawan satu dengan Sirzechs.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima sosok misterius menginjakan kakinya di dunia bawah. Satu orang berjalan ke depan sambil mendesah.

"Padalah baru satu bulan aku tinggal, tapi dunia sudah sekacau ini." Rambut pirang cerahnya yang telah mencapai sebahu berkibar karena tertiup angin. Matanya yang sebiru lautan memandang kerusakan di depannya. Kota yang hancur lebur. Jauh sekali dari tempatnya berada, ia bisa merasakan pertempuran besar tengah terjadi.

Di belakangnya, dia di ikuti oleh empat orang gadis cantik. Ya, sang raja penyelamat telah kembali. Dengan kekuatan baru, ia siap untuk menyelamatkan dunia.

**-TBC-**


End file.
